Hanging by A Moment
by Numb3rsR3b3l
Summary: Charlie meets someone at work and the sparks fly.  Follow them through their relationship and see if our favorite mathematician is willing to take the plunge.  Please leave reviews.  This is my first story and I would love to know how I'm doing  Thanks!.
1. When Charlie Met Kelley

Charlie stood at his usual place. In front of the chalk board tap tap tapping away at some complicated math problem. He had been trying to map the pattern of the latest killer Don had asked for his help with for the last two days. When he finally heard the knock at his office door and Larry calling his name, it was a welcomed break.

"Well Charles I see you're busy with another FBI problem so we won't keep you long."

Charlie wondered what Larry meant by "we", but then he saw her. A very attractive young lady stepped into the room following Larry. She was dressed very professionally but still managed to keep a young look about her. Charlie figured she must be a new student looking to make a good first impression on her first day.

"Charles allow me to introduce Kelley James, she has just accepted the position of Assistant to the Dean in the Physics Department and will also be helping in out here in the Math Department"

The lady offered her hand to Charlie.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Eppes. Dr. Fleinhardt has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Charlie said gently shaking her hand. Her skin was soft and warn and her hand felt tiny in his.

"Oh yes all good." She replied with as bright smile.

"Forgive me Miss James…" Charlie started but Kelley quickly interrupted.

"No please call me Kelley"

"OK, Kelley, forgive me but you look awful young to be an Assistant to the Dean"

"Well I just graduated from business school this past May"

"Oh really. Where did you do your undergrad work?"

"I attended the University of Mississippi."

"Oh a Southern Belle" Larry finally joined the conversation.

"I guess you could say that" she said moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her answer may have been directed at Larry, but her big blue eyes never left Charlie's gaze.

"Well I guess we'd better be off, other faculty to meet," Larry said starting to usher Kelley from the room.

"OK. Well it's nice to meet you Dr. Eppes. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." She said as she walked toward the door.

"It's nice to meet you too. And Kelley."

"Yes, Dr. Eppes?"

"It's Charlie, not Dr. Eppes"

"Ok, Charlie, see 'ya later."

"I hope so," Charlie said under his breath, "I hope so."

ONE WEEK LATER

Charlie was once again working at his chalk board. His problem from last week had been solved, but was quickly replaced by a series of bank robberies that Don needed help solving. It had been a week since Kelley had first walked through his door. Even though he hadn't seen her again, he couldn't get her off his mind. Her dark brown hair and big blue eyes had left a lasting impression on Charlie. And that adorable Southern accent. Just thinking about the way she talked made Charlie smile.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. When Charlie turned around, there she was.

"Hi Charlie"

"Kelley, Hi"

"I was doing some work in the Math department and needed your signature on some papers."

"Sure no Problem"

"I can just leave them with you if you need me too," she said as she laid the papers on his desk.

"No, it's no problem. I have time now," as he reached for the papers, his hand brushed hers. A shock went through both of them. Their eyes met. For a moment they looked deeply into each others eyes. Quickly they broke their stare. Both looked away and began to blush.

"Ok, so where do I need to sign."

"Right here and right here," she said pointing at the lines that required Charlie's signature.

When he had finished, she took the papers, making sure not to touch him.

"Ok that takes care of that. Thanks Charlie." Still a little embarrassed she headed quickly for the door.

Just as she thought she was scott free. She heard Charlie call her name.

"Kelley, hang on a second."

She turned around quickly, wondering what he might say. "Yeah Charlie"

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Her heart leaped into her throat. Was this absolutely adorable man asking her for a date? She had thought about Charlie a lot since last week. His wild, curly hair made him so endearing to her. But the thing that she couldn't stop thinking about was his eyes. Those huge brown eyes that seemed so warm. She could look into his eyes forever.

"Sure, I'd like that," she finally managed to choke out.

"Great. I'll meet you at your office around 12 tomorrow?" he said ringing his hands nervously.

"Yeah that's perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye" Charlie answered. With his last work, Kelley finally managed to pull herself out the door.

As she headed down the hall she smiled to herself. She was going to have lunch with Charlie. She couldn't wait.

Meanwhile, back in his office, Charlie let out a long breath. Did he really just ask her for a date? He couldn't believe he had been so bold, but he was glad he had. He turned back to his work on the board. Smiling to himself and thinking about the following day and his date with Kelley.

THE NEXT DAY

Kelley had taken extra care when dressing that mourning. She had selected a nice pair of black pants and a black and white striped blouse. She even paid extra attention to her jewelry that day.

Charlie had taken extra care that morning as well. He took his time shaving, making sure not to cut himself. He double checked his shirt and pants to make sure they were neatly pressed and wrinkle free.

She had been anxious all morning. Sitting in front of her computer, it was hard to get any work done. At 11 she started to get VERY nervous. So at 11:45 she stopped "pretending" to work and refreshed her make-up and checked her hair. Charlie would be there soon and she wanted to look her best.

Lucky for Charlie, today was his morning class. He finished at 11 and the nerves kicked in. He tried to work on some equations but it was no use, he couldn't get his upcoming date out of his mind. He eventually gave up and headed for Kelley's office.

THAT EVENING

Charlie walked through the front door with a huge smile on his face. He had had the same expression all afternoon. His lunch with Kelley had gone amazingly. They had talked and laughed and found they really enjoyed each others company.

As he made his way to the living room he could hear two voices. One was he father, Alan's, and the other belonged to his brother, Don.

"Charlie is that you?" Alan called from behind his newspaper.

"Yeah, Dad it's me"

Charlie entered the living room and sat down in his favorite chair.

"How's it going brother?' Don asked as he sipped his beer.

"Absolutely fabulous Don," he answered with a huge smile.

"Whoa you haven't been this chipper in quite some time Charlie. What happened? You solve a big equation today?" Alan asked looking over his paper.

"Nope, even better. I met a girl last week and we had a lunch date today."

"Well, Well, Well. And does this girl have a name?" The thought of his youngest having a date made Alan lower his paper and stare at Charlie intently.

"Yes, she does. Her name is Kelley and she works in the Physics and Math Departments at CalSci. Larry introduced us on her first day last week. When she came by my office yesterday, I asked her to lunch."

"Nice little brother. Is she cute?" Son asked raising his Bud in a mock toast.

"She is VERY cute, and her accent is adorable."

"Accent? What kind of Accent?" Alan asked very interested in this new girl, and very happy that Charlie seemed so excited about dating her.

"Southern. Very southern. She just moved here from Mississippi," Charlie smiled at the thought of her talking.

"Whoo Whoo. I hear Mississippi girls are always pretty. Can't wait to meet her." Don smiled at Charlie.

"All in good time brother. All in good time."

"Well I don't know about you boys but I'm starving. Whatda 'ya say we go out to dinner?" Alan raised himself from his chair and headed for the door. The boys began to follow.

"Sounds good to me. While we're there Charlie can tell us more about his date with this Southern Belle whih the adorable accent." Don said as he playfully poked Charlie in the ribs.

"Hey I could talk about her all day!"

"Wow! One date and you are already this crazy about her. My hope for grandchildren is rekindled!!" Alan put on his jacket and opened the door. "When are you going to see her again?"

"Friday night we're going to dinner."

"Now if only Donnie could be this crazy for a girl. Does this one have a sister?" They all laughed and headed to dinner and the play-by-play of Charlie's date.


	2. The Dating Game

"What should I wear?" Kelley asked with a very puzzled look on her face.

"Where did you say he was taking you again?" Doris turned from her computer. She was the Dean's secretary and shared an office with Kelley. They had hit it off immediately and even though Kelley had only been there a week, they had become fast friends.

"La Row, La Rogue, La Something with an R."

"La Rouse?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Wa Hoo!! That place is great!! I think he really likes you." Doris said as a huge smile spread across her face.

"What makes you say that?" Kelley asked very interested in Doris' observation.

"Well, for one thing, I saw the way he looked at you Tuesday when he came to get you for lunch. AND he's taking you to one of the nicest restaurants in LA on only your second date. He definitely has a big crush on you."

Kelley thought about what she said for a few seconds. Could she be right? Charlie had been such a gentleman on their first date. He had come to her office, was super polite to Doris, and had held every door they had gone through. He had even pulled out her chair for her at the restaurant. No one had every done that for her. And when he dropped her back off he had kissed her hand. Which Doris had noticed because she had seen them coming back through the window and was peeking through their office door. He had also planned their second date while they were on their first, that had to be a good sign right?

"So I should probably wear a dress right?" She finally asked when she came out of her Charlie induced daze.

"Yeah, I would. You have a little black dress right? Every girl needs a little black dress."

"Of course I do. So you think that would be good?"

"Yep. It's dressy enough for a nice restaurant, but still cute enough to turn his head." Kelley could tell Doris had thought a lot about this.

"Ok. The little black dress it is." She paused just long enough to let Doris turn back around. "Hey Doris, what shoes should I wear?"

"O Brother" Doris groaned as Kelley Laughed.

THAT NIGHT

"Ahhh, he'll be here any minute." Kelley yelled to herself as she ran around her apartment looking for her black heels. She hadn't quite finished unpacking yet, so everything was still in boxes and hard to find. "Well here's one. But where's the other?" she said pulling one shoe from a box.

Kelley had spent all afternoon getting ready for her first big date with Charlie. She had gotten off work at 5 and headed straight home. She had taken a 30 minute nap. It had been a long day and she didn't want to get tired on her date. Then it was up and in the shower. She dressed carefully in the little black dress Doris had told her to wear. It did look good on her. It was knee length and strapless, tight 'til the waist and then it flared out in the skirt. It was very cute. Next the hair. She took it down from the towel she had wrapped it in after her shower brushed it out carefully. She added a small amount of gel, her hair was so thick she knew she would need it to make it stay in place all night. Then came the blow drying and styling. Finally, the make up. She was careful to make sure it was perfect, she had to look her best. She realized that she had a huge amount of butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't been on a date in a long time, and never with someone this cute and sweet. After a quick spray of perfume, she got up to find her shoes.

After finding the first and digging frantically through the same box, there was a knock at the door. "Oh crap, he's here and I can't find my other stinking shoe" she thought to herself as she headed to the door.

She peeked through the peep hole to see Charlie standing there looking absolutely handsome. She unlocked the door, and was floored. The peep hole had done him no justice. He was wearing a black suite with a blue tie. She could tell he had tried to make his hair lay down, but it was no use it was still flying wildly around his face.

"Wow, you look great," he said after a moment of taking her in. "but you do know we wear two of those her in LA." He joked pointing to the one lone shoe in her hand.

"Of course I know that silly," she smiled warmly, "the other is just AWOL at the moment. "Come in and make yourself at home while I find it."

"Oh this is for you," Charlie smiled shyly handing her a single red rose, "I thought you might like it."

"Oh Charlie!! It's beautiful!! Thank you but you didn't have to do that." She couldn't believe it!! How perfect was this guy? He was handsome, a genius, well mannered, and romantic. She had really lucked out on this one.

"I know, but I wanted to," Charlie said finally walking into her apartment.

"Let me get this in some water, then it's back to the shoe search" She headed for the kitchen, found a vase and plopped the rose in it. It smelled wonderful.

"This is a really nice apartment," Charlie was taking in all of the pictures that were sitting on top of her TV. Kelley with numerous girls all wearing greek letters on their shirts. She must have been in a sorority. He couldn't help himself, but somewhere in his mind he hoped someday soon pictures of the two of them would grace the top of her TV. "What sorority where you in, I don't recognize the letters?"

"Tau Beta Sigma, it's a national band service sorority." She answered. "I was my chapter president my senior year of college, so I guess that makes me queen of the band dorks huh?" she smiled as she continued to look for her shoe.

"One time at band camp…." Charlie started laughing.

"Ha Ha very funny. Like you have any room to talk Math Boy," she playfully shot Charlie a huge smile.

"Ok, Ok, I deserve that"

"Ah ha, found it!!" Kelley exclaimed as she pulled her missing shoe from a box. "Little booger thought it could hide from me."

Charlie laughed.

"What?" Kelley asked, "are you making fun of me again?"

"No, it's just you expressions are just so cute."

"Hey, that's a southern girl for you. So now that I have found my wayward shoe, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am," Charlie said offering his arm for Kelley to balance as she stood on one foot trying to get her shoes on the other.

"Ok let's go," she stood up and grabbed her purse from the couch.

Charlie opened the door for her and stood patiently while she locked it behind them. He then offered his arm to her. She smiled and looped her hand into the crook of his arm. "Wow," she thought "This is great!! Charlie is such a gentleman. He makes me feel like such a lady." He opened the car door for her and waited for her to get comfortable before closing in and heading to the driver's side.

As he walked around the car he thought about how great Kelley looked. That black dress made her figure look amazing. And the heels put her at just the right height for a kiss, which Charlie longed to do. He felt odd in feeling this way so soon about a girl, but there was just something about her. Something that made Charlie's insides do summer saults. He couldn't put his finger on it but he saw great things to come between the two of them.

On the way to the restaurant they chatted and joked and had a great time. Once they reached the restaurant the valet opened Kelley's door. She thought how nice this place must be if they had a valet. Charlie handed his keys to the man and once again offered his arm to Kelley. They walked through the door and the view took her breath away. It was gorgeous. High ceilings with an obvious second floor, columns, beautifully painted walls, and perfectly set tables.

"Two for Eppes." Charlie was telling the hostess.

"Right this way Dr. Eppes. You table is ready." They followed the lady to a seat of beautiful black marble stairs. Their table was on the second floor overlooking the middle of the restaurant which housed a huge water fountain.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Kelley gushed as Charlie pulled out her chair for her.

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favorites," he said as he pushed her seat back into the table.

The waiter came by and handed them their menus. Kelley glanced it over with a surprised look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I'm fine why?"

"You're making weird faces. Can't find anything you want to eat?"

"No, it's just…. Well it's kinda embarrassing"

"What is it?" Charlie looked a little worried.

"I just want a glass of water to drink and they have like 4 kinds and I don't know what the difference is. What ever happened to just plain tap water?"

Charlie smiled and laughed, "Try the San Grace it's good. Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine of something?"

"No water's fine. I try to drink a lot of water."

"Wow, you're a cheap date." As soon as the words had left Charlie's mouth he regretted them. He turned blood red and began to apologize. "Kelley, I'm sorry I didn't mean…."

"It's ok Charlie I know what you meant, and since you put it that way I think I will have a glass of wine, but you pick. I'm not good at knowing the difference in that stuff either," she smiled at him to ease his mind. She was not mad at all. In fact, she thought it was cute how he got so flustered when he got nervous.

"Ok," the waiter had returned at this point so Charlie ordered them both a glass of wine. Kelley didn't even pay attention to what he had ordered; she was too busy watching him. "My Gosh he's cute" she thought.

"I'll have the fillet minion with the garden medley and can I get that with no cheese please?" Kelley asked the waiter.

"Of course madam and what type of dressing for your salad?"

"Red wine vinaigrette please."

"You read my mind," Charlie said "I'll have the same, but I would like cheese."

"Very well, sir."

"So you have a thing against cheese or something?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"No I love cheese, unfortunately my immune system does not. I'm allergic to milk products, wheat, peanuts, and a whole slue of other things that I have to watch my portions on."

"Really, that's really interesting. So you can't eat any wheat or milk products?" She nodded yes. "What happens if you do?"

"My eyes swell shut. Trust me it's not a cute look." They both laughed. "I'm used to it I just have to be really careful."

"I'll have to keep that in mind when I cook for you."

"Ahh. Cook for me huh? So you plan on seeing me again?" She asked playfully.

"Yes, I do if that's alright with you." Charlie smiled a sly smile that made Kelley blush a little. She really didn't know why but that look sent a chill down her spine, in a good way.

"I'd like that Charlie. I've had a great time Tuesday and tonight."

"Ok. Are you busy tomorrow? I can show you around LA, and we can just hang out."

"Nope not busy, I've been unpacking for the past two weeks, so I really don't know where anything is. It'll be good to get out and see the city. Plus, I'll have an expert to guide me." She gave Charlie a wink.

"I don't know about me being an expert, but I can show you the places I think are cool." He paused for a moment, "I have an idea. We can even start tonight."

"Tonight? What do you have in mind?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you?" Charlie gave his sly smile again.

AFTER DINNER

"That was delicious. I'm glade we came here," Kelley said taking Charlie's arm as they walked out to their waiting car.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but the night is still young," Charlie said holding her hand until she was seated in the car.

When Charlie got in, Kelley begged "Will you tell me where we're going now?"

"No you'll have to wait until we get there."

Charlie kept her busy talking until they had reached his planned destination.

"We're here," he announced turning off the car.

"Where is here? I'm still new remember."

"I know, that's the point." he said opening his door and heading for hers.

When she got out of the car she realized where they were. "Are we at the park?"

"Yep. It's really pretty here at night. Shall we?" Charlie asked, offering her his arm again.

"Oh course," she smiled and gladly took it.

As they walked they talked about the city and all the things Charlie would show her the next day. When she suddenly tripped, the heel of her shoe had caught in the soft grass. Luckily she fell right into Charlie, who gladly caught her. He held her for a second. Their eyes met. Was this his moment? Should he kiss her now? When he had finally decided to make his move, she pulled away.

"Stupid shoes. I'll just have to do without them," she held Charlie's arm to balance and took off both shoes. "We country girls are more comfortable bare footed anyway. Your turn."

"Excuse me?" Charlie looked at her puzzled.

"Your turn to take your shoes off," she said with a smile.

"No, that's ok"

"Oh come on Charlie. It's nice to feel the grass under your feet once in a while. Look there's a picnic table you can sit there to take them off."

"Ok, you win," Charlie sat reluctantly at the table and removes his shoes and socks. When he stood up he felt the cool grass under his feet and realized Kelley was right, the grass did feel good. "You know, this is quite relaxing."

"See I told 'ya," she teased in a mocking little voice.

"Oh really, well let's see how fast you "country girls" can run without your shoes," he said as he began to chase her around the table.

They laughed and chased each other for several minutes, laughing the entire time. Finally, Charlie caught her in hug.

"Ok you win, you got me," she was breathing heavily from the chase and all the laughing.

"Let's sit down," Charlie said leading her to the table. They sat on the table top with their feet on the bench seat of the picnic table. Charlie took his jacket off and laid it on the table.

"You still look to stiff," Kelley commented.

"What do you mean," Charlie wondered what she meant by the comment. As soon as he said it his question was answered. Kelley reached up and loosened his tie. When she had gotten it off, she unbuttoned his top button.

"There! Now you look much more comfortable." He felt much more comfortable too.

They sat talking for a few minutes. It was getting a little late and the air had become chilly. Kelley rubbed her arms a little, she wasn't cold yet but she was getting there.

Charlie noticed and placed his jacket around her shoulders, moving closer as he did so.

"Thanks," she said seeing the moon reflecting in his big brown eyes.

"You're welcome," Charlie knew this was his moment. He had been wanting to kiss her all night. He leaned in close to her face as he finished wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. This time she didn't move away. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing. A sweet but deep kiss. Neither ever wanted to stop. Their bodies were tingling as if it were the first time they had every kissed anyone. When they finally broke away from each other, they both smiled shyly and backed away.

"Wow, um … I guess that's the first time I've broken my number one rule of dating," Kelley said with a slight giggle.

"What rule is that?" Charlie asked.

"Never kiss on the first date."

"Ah, but you forget," Charlie pointed out, "this is our second date."

"You know, you're right. So I guess it's ok if I break it again then huh?"

"That's fine with me," Charlie answered and moved in as they kissed again.

LATER

"Well I guess it's time for goodnight," Kelley was unlocking her front door.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie said reaching for her hand.

"I had an amazing time Charlie. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can't wait to do it again tomorrow"

"Me neither, but in order for me to be any fun, I need to get some beauty sleep."

"You don't need any beauty sleep, if you get any prettier, I'm in trouble"

"Charlie, you are way too sweet," she leaned and gave him a quick kiss. "Call me in the morning"

"Not too early," he said, "then I'll come get you for breakfast.

"Sounds Great," she leaned in and gave him another kiss, "Goodnight Charlie"

"Goodnight," he said as he watched her disappear into the apartment.

When she closed the door she leaned her back against. She waited until she heard his car crank, before she let out an excited little scream. She had been so nervous to move to LA, but now it looked like things were going to be just fine. She had met and kissed a great guy. She could see herself really enjoying LA.

As Charlie drove home he replayed the night's events in his head. Could things had gone any better? The evening had been perfect. The best part was he knew he was going to see her again tomorrow. His heart gave a little leap at the thought.

AT THE EPPES HOUSE

Alan and Don sat in the living room waiting to pick Charlie's brain about his second date with Kelley. Charlie had been on cloud 9 since their first date, but Alan was afraid things would take a turn for the worst. They usually did when it concerned either of his boys and a pretty girl.

"Shouldn't he be home by now?" Don asked from his place in his chair in front of the TV.

"It's only 11 Donnie, I'm sure he'll be home soon" Just then they heard the front door open and Charlie whistling as he entered.

"So I take it things went well?" Alan asked excited that Charlie seemed so happy.

"Things went VERY well," Charlie happily announced. "In fact we're spending the day together tomorrow. I'm gonna show her around LA."

"Wow you mean she wants to see you again," Don asked jokingly.

"Yes she does."

"You kissed her didn't you?" Don could read his brother like a book. He knew that smirk on his face meant he and Kelley had kissed.

"Sorry Don I don't kiss and tell"

"Since when?" Don asked a little annoyed.

"Since right now," Charlie said looking at his watch and smiling. "I'm just kidding, we did and it was very nice. She's a beautiful girl, inside and out."

"So when can we meet her?" Alan asked excited. This girls was already having a positive influence on Charlie and Alan was desperate to see the beauty behind it.

"Soon, I think this one may stick around awhile. But I will warn you she's feisty. I think you'll both like her."

"Well let us meet her so we can judge for ourselves," Alan was pushing as hard as he could.

"Maybe tomorrow, but right now I'm tired and I have a fun filled day ahead of me, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

"We'll go with you and you can give us details while you get ready for bed," Don said following Charlie upstairs.

"No Don I'm going to sleep"

"Not without telling us what happened first," Alan said following his two sons up stairs.


	3. Three Little Words

"So who all is coming to this shin dig?" Kelley asked Charlie from the bedroom. The two of them had been dating for exactly one month. Classes had started back at Cal Sci, so Charlie was a lot busier than when they had first started dating, but he always managed to make time for Kelley during the week. Whether it was lunch, a phone call, or dropping by her office for a few minutes between classes, he made sure he paid plenty of attention to her. The weekends were their time. The spent almost every waking hour together on the weekends. They couldn't get enough of each other. But, for some reason Charlie was very nervous about letting Alan and Don meet her. A fact that Alan never failed to bring up when Charlie returned home for seeing Kelley. All that would change today. Alan had planned a Labor Day weekend cookout just for the occasion. It was about 11 Saturday before Labor Day Monday and Charlie was due to bring Kelley to the festivities around noon.

"Just the two of us, my dad, and Don," Charlie called from the living room of Kelley's apartment.

"Oh ok. So it's a family thing. I won't be intruding will I?"

"No way. In fact you're the reason for the cookout."

"Huh?" Kelley stammered. She was struggling to pull her hair into a poney tail as she emerged from the bedroom. Since her hands were busy with her hair and a brush she had her poney tail holder in her mouth. She was wearing a white cotten tennis skirt from American Eagle and a pale blue tank top. Underneath she wore her swim suite. Part of the day was to include water sports in the back yard. Usually September was cool, but this year it was still hot. So Alan thought they would need some cooling off. Don was especially excited to not only meet Charlie's new girlfriend but to meet her in her swim suit, a fact he had teased Charlie relentelessly about since the idea had come up.

"Here let me help you," Charlie said taking the poney tail holder from her mouth.

"Thanks babe," she finally got her hair the way she liked and reached for the band in Charlie's hand. "so what to you mean I'm the reason for the cookout?"

"Well Dad and Don have been dying to meet you, so Dad cooked up this idea as a ploy to get me to bring you over."

"Ahh. So you've been avoiding letting me meet your family. Are you embarrassed by me?" she asked pocking out her bottom lip and plastering on her best fake sad face.

"No of course not," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "it's just I've never been good at this whole dating thing, and I didn't want them to get too attached to you and it not work out."

"Oh so you think their gonna like me? What if your wrong? What if they hate me?" she put her arms around his neck and started playing with his curls.

"I don't see that happening. In fact my dad will probably be asking you what month you would prefer to get married in." They both laughed. "Their gonna love you. You know I'm quite fond of you myself."

Fond. That's all Charlie had said for the past month. She knew that was a good thing, but she felt more than just "fond" of Charlie. It had only been a month but her feelings for Charlie had grown very quickly in that time. Could she be in love with him? Was it too soon for that? She had thought she was in love with other guys that quick but it turned out to be only infatuation and things always went to hell in handbag soon after the three little words came out. "I'm not going to push this one" she thought to herself, "I like him WAY to much for that. I'll let him say it first."

"Yeah Ditto for me," she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Well I guess we need to get going. It wouldn't hurt t be early right?"

"Nope. Dad is so excited it will probably make him happy to get the anticipation out of his system," Charlie reached for his keys and headed to open the door for Kelley.

Once in the car, Kelley wanted to get all of her facts straight before she got to the house. "Ok so you own the house."

"Yep, I bought it from my dad."

"And he still lives with you. Don doesn't live there but he might as well."

"You got it." Charlie smiled. He looked across the car at her. She looked so beautiful today. She looked beautiful everyday, but something about today made Charlie's insides knot up. Was this girl actually dating him? How had he gotten so lucky? He had only been seeing her for a month, but her felt so strongly for her. Could he be falling for her this soon?

"THIS is your house?" Kelley mouth had dropped open as she gaped at the front of the Eppes home.

"Yep this is it."

"Charlie it's gorgeous!! When you said you owned a house, I never imagined something like this."

"It's the house me and Don grew up in. When Dad wanted to sell it, I just couldn't let it go."

"I can see why." Charlie got out of the car and headed for Kelley's door. He offered her his hand and helped her from her seat. Her eyes never left the house. She was admiring every inch of it.

"You ready to go in and meet the family." His words snapped her back into reality. She had been so busy looking at the house she had forgotten about meeting Charlie's dad and brother. She suddenly got very nervous. What if they didn't like her? Would that be it for her and Charlie? "Hey, you ok?" Charlie's words once again broke her thoughts.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You just had this really weird look on your face."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Hey don't worry," Charlie took her face in one hand and grabbed her hand with the other. "They're gonna love you. I promise." He kissed her then held her hand as he led her inside.

"Wow, it's even prettier on the inside." She was taking in the entire interior of the house. "I could enjoy living here" she thought to herself.

"Dad you here?" Charlie called.

"I'm out back son." Kelley heard a voice coming from what she presumed to be the back yard. She paused for a moment. Charlie squeezed her hand reassuringly and led her out the back door.

The back yard was amazing as well. She loved all the plants and could see a pond with fish in it. She'd defiantly check that out later. She loved to watch fish swim, it was so relaxing.

"Hi, Charlie. You guys are a little early. Don hasn't made it yet." Alan was a distinguished look man. Kelley couldn't help but think he was cute for an older man. She could definitely see where Charlie got his nose.

"Dad this is Kelley, Kelley this is my dad Alan Eppes." Alan extended his hand and Kelley gladly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Eppes. Charlie has told me so much about you." Kelley said giving him a big smile.

"Likewise, Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you since you two met." Alan returned the smile.

"Dad!!" Charlie was very annoyed that his father had told Kelley he had been talking about her a lot.

"What?! I'm telling the truth. What's wrong with me telling a pretty girl you like her. I think she already knows that anyway." Alan gave Kelley a wink.

"I sure hope he does, otherwise I'd think your son was a stalker Mr. Eppes."

"I appreciate your manners Kelley, but please call me Alan. Now let's all have a seat and wait for your brother." Alan directed them to the wooden lounge chairs by the Koi pond.

"Thank you for inviting me Alan. I don't know many folks in LA yet so I probably would have hung out at my apartment and had a TV dinner today." Kelley sat next to Charlie, but made sure to keep her distance. She wasn't sure how Alan would react is she sat as close as she usually did, and she didn't want to seem like a hussy the first time she met him.

"You're quite welcome dear. I didn't think Charlie was ever going to bring you over, so I had to think of something." Alan said reaching for the pitcher and glasses on the picnic table. "Would you like some lemonade? I made it myself, fresh squeezed and everything"

"Yes sir, I love lemonade." Kelley gladly took a glass from him. She hadn't had homemade lemonade in so long. She took a big sip. "This is yummy."

"I'm glad you like it. Oh I almost forgot the appetizers, I'll be right back." Alan headed for the door.

Charlie scooted closer to her. "Why are sitting way over there? You were sitting a lot closer than that last night on your couch." He gave her a teasing smile.

"I don't want your dad to see us all over one another. It's not polite." She gave him a playful shove.

"You and your southern girl ways. He doesn't care. He'd like to see us sitting close. He's been pushing for me to date forever, and seeing us enjoying ourselves will make his day." Charlie leaned back into the chair and propped his feet up. Kelley remained on the edge, still reluctant to snuggle with him in front of his dad. Charlie reached up and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her back to be seated next to him.

"Whoop!" She almost lost her glass of lemonade. She managed to hold on to it as she settled in close to Charlie. He wrapped his left arm her waist and pulled her even closer.

Alan emerged with a plate of food. "Oh look at you two. It's about time you two sat close; I was beginning to think you didn't really like each other." He gave them both a huge approving smile.

Charlie leaned in and whispered, "See I told 'ya."

"Have a tomato sandwich, minus the bread. It's corn bread. Charlie told me about all your allergies. Can't have you swelling up. I found the receipt on the Food Channels website." Alan held the plate low so they could reach for the sandwiches.

"Wow, I haven't had cornbread since I left home." She took a bite. "Yum, this is great."

"I got the receipt from Paula something's show"

"Paula Dean? She's my favorite!!"

"I know Charlie told me that too."

"You have been talking about me a lot." Kelley gave Charlie and big smile.

"Hey what's everybody doing?" A new voice came from the back door.

"Hey Donnie, we were just having appetizers." Alan called to Don as he emerged from the house with a six pack of Bud in his hand.

Charlie and Kelley got up to meet him. "Don this is Kelley, Kelley this is my brother Don"

"Hey Don it's nice to finally meet you." Kelley gave him a big smile and a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. It's about time we got to meet her Charlie. You guys have been dating for what? A month now and this is the first time Dad and I have laid eyes on her."

"Dad has already pointed that out Don, but thank you," Charlie gave him a dirty look.

"Well now that we're all here, let's get some food on the grill," Alan clapped his hands excitedly.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Kelley patted her tummy, "I'm starving."

"Well let's get cooking then," Alan headed for the kitchen.

"Can I give you a hand?" Kelley asked following Alan.

"No, No, No, you stay out here and socialize with Charlie and Don. I've got everything taken care of in the kitchen."

Charlie and Kelley took their place back on the lounge chair and Don sat in the chair next to them.

"So, Kelley how are you liking LA?"

"I love it! And thanks to Charlie I know where everything is now." Kelley smiled at Don and took a sip of her lemonade.

Alan soon emerged with several plates of food. "Ok I've got hamburgers, brats, and chicken for Kelley. I knew the others required buns so I figured I'd make you something different."

"Alan you really didn't have to go to all this trouble for me. I could have had a hamburger with no bun."

"No, don't be silly it's no trouble at all."

They sat and talked as the food cooked. Alan stood watch at the grill but still kept up with the conversation.

"Ok we're almost ready to eat" Alan announced, "Hey Don can you help me get some plates from inside"

"Sure dad, right behind you," Don got up and followed Alan into the kitchen.

Once they got inside Alan asked, "So what do you think of her?"

"I think she's great," Don gave a huge smile. "She's smart, funny, sweet, and she seems to be crazy about Charlie."

"Yes she does, and have you noticed the way he looks at her? I think our boy Charlie might be falling for this one." Alan gave Don a grin.

"I hope so, she's great. He'd be an idiot if he let this one get away." Don finished getting the plates.

"I agree." Alan shook his head, "let's get back out there before they know we're talking about them.

The two emerged with the plates. Alan headed for the grill and stated taking the food off. The backyard was filled with the delicious smell. "Ok all let's eat!!" Everyone got up and fixed their plates.

"This looks great Alan," Kelley gave him a huge smile. She hadn't been to a cookout in ages. It felt good to be around people. She thought Charlie's family was great and they made her feel right at home.

"I hope it taste as good as it looks," Alan smiled back placing a piece of chicken on her plate.

AFTER LUNCH

"Oh. If I eat another bite I'll think I'll pop." Don leaned back in his chair.

"Please don't, that would be gross," Kelley laughed taking her seat in the lounge chair next to Charlie.

"So how about some fun and games," Alan has a badminton racket in his hand.

"Let's do it!" Don jumped up.

"Ya'll are going to have to let my food settle a little first." Kelley smiled.

"What's a matter, you chicken?" Don teased Kelley.

"No, I just need to let my food sit for a few minutes before I run around and kick you butt in badminton." Kelley and Don had realized that both took teasing very well during lunch. They had not stopped picking on each other since this realization. Charlie loved it. Finally, someone who gave Don a run for his money in the teasing department.

"I think she is chicken," Charlie decided to get in on the action.

"Excuse me, but you are supposed to be on my side," Kelley poked Charlie in the side.

"It's because I'm in the FBI isn't it? I know that scares a lot of people, but I promise to take it easy on you." Don handed her a racket.

"It's ok to be intimidated babe" Charlie put his arm around her in a fake comforting hug. He gave a big smile to Don.

"Cocky little critters aren't they?" Kelley turned to Alan.

"Very, I think we can take 'em." Alan gave her a wink.

"I agree," she stood up and looped her arm through Alan's, "you're on Agent Eppes. You and your math wiz brother against me and the grill master."

"I like her." Alan gave his boys a smile.

"Whatever you say Ladybug, but I have to warn you Charlie and I invented this version of the game so we are pretty good at it." Don helped his brother from his seat.

"Bring it on G-Man!" She shot back.

"Let's do it!" Charlie was excited. Kelley was getting along great with his dad and Don. They seemed to like her and he could tell she was having a great time.

The boys set up the net. "What's the difference in regular badminton and your 'version'?" she asked Charlie.

"The sprinkler." Charlie had brought out a water hose and attached an oscillating sprinkler. "See we put this under the net, so it hits both sides. Sometimes the water hits the birdie and knocks it out of its intended path. Makes things more interesting. Plus it keeps us all cool."

"Sounds fun." Kelley smiled.

"It is, too bad you have to lose." Charlie put his arms around her waist and gave her his sly smile that always made her blush.

"Ha ha. We'll see about that babe." She gave him a kiss.

"Hey hey cut that out. No fraternizing with the enemy. I know she's your girlfriend, but until the game's over she the opposition. No kissing 'til we're done." Don came over to the two of them.

"Sounds to me like you're a little worried G-Man." Kelley gave Don a mocking look. "And what's with all the big words? "fraternizing, opposition" I date Charlie, big words don't intimidate me. I hear them ever day."

"Ok Ladybug, you seem so confident, let's make a wager. We win you come here and cook us dinner for a week. You win Charlie cooks you dinner for a week."

"Hey, wait a minute; in what way do you loose this bet? How come I'm the only one cooking?" Charlie turned to Don and asked.

"Do you really want her to eat my cooking?"

"Good point. We can't have her getting food poisoning." Charlie shrugged.

Alan joined the group. "What do you think Alan? Do those terms meet your approval?" Kelley propped her arm on Alan's shoulder.

"Under one condition. When Charlie cooks us dinner he has to do it over here, so we can see more of you" Alan gave her a warm smile.

"Sounds good to me," she extended her hand to Don. "seems to me G-Man we have ourselves a deal." They all shook hands.

"Let's get to it then." Charlie said walking with Don as they took their place on their side of the net.

Kelley stepped over to the lounge chair to remove her top and skirt. As she revealed her swim suit, Don and Charlie froze in their tracks. Her suit was light blue and white striped. But the suit was not what made them stop; it was how she looked in it. She was skinny, but not too skinny. Charlie had never seen her in a swim suit; he had never even seen her in a mid-drift top, seeing her tan flat stomach made Charlie's mouth fall open. "That's my girlfriend." He thought with pride. The thought made Charlie smile. Don walked over and gave Charlie a high five. Neither took their eyes off her.

"Nice going Bro. She's a VERY good looking girl."

"Thanks." Charlie barley got the words out. He was so taken by how beautiful Kelley looked. Alan was talking to her. They were probably making a game plan. This was going to be tough. How was he supposed to play with his girlfriend looking that good in her swim suit on the other side of the net?

"Would you two stop gawking? Your mother and I taught you better than that." Alan had noticed the boy's expressions and had come over to talk to them.

"Sorry Dad," they both apologized together.

"I know she's a pretty girl, but have some manners."

"Now let the games begin," Alan announced.

The boys had taken off their shirts and were ready to go. Alan had the first serve. The birdie sailed over the net Don hit it and it came in to Kelley's area. She hit it hard and it headed straight for Charlie. Just as he was about to hit it the sprinkler came to their side and knocked it out of the way. It hit the ground with a thump.

"Looks like that's a point for us." Kelley did a little dance to celebrate.

"Oh please that was a lucky shot. You think you're so cute in you little blue outfit," Don mocked her dance and made his voice high to tease her as well.

"I must look pretty good. You two sure were staring. And besides I bet I'm the first girl in a while who's gotten the two of you into your swim trunks in less than 5 seconds. So if I were you Agent Eppes I wouldn't be so cocky. I am not afraid of you."

"I like you, you're feisty, but you know this means war."

"Bring it on G-Man." The game and the trash talk continued for quite some time. Everyone had a blast.

AFTER THE GAME

"Who's ready for some dinner," Alan was firing up the grill again this time for steaks, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob.

"Yes sir, I am" Kelley had laid down on one of the lounge chairs. Charlie brought her a beach towel and she wrapped up in it. He sat next to her and she started to play with his curls. They had flattened out with the water from the sprinkler but now that they were drying they were becoming wild again. "So what's for dinner next week babe?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it." Charlie smiled. He and Don had lost fair and square. Kelley was very good at badminton. She and Alan had made a great team.

"Let's turn on some music so I don't have to hear Miss Priss over here gloat the whole night," Don headed for the house.

"I was not gloating, I was simply asking a question," she grinned at Don. Soon music began playing. "Whoo Hoo, Bob Seger."

"You like Seger?," Alan asked with great interest.

"Who doesn't? I think he's great." Kelley began bobbing her head to the music and singing along. "this is a great song."

"It's one of my favorites," Don sat back down, this time with a beer.

"That beer looks good," Charlie got up and headed for the kitchen. "Would you like a beer Kelley? We have wine too?"

"I'll take a glass of wine please." Charlie soon returned with a beer for himself and a glass of wine for Kelley. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." Charlie handed her her glass and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Don was watching with interest. He had never seen his brother act this way about a girl. It was nice to see. He really like Kelley. She seemed to be a good influence on Charlie. He was always in a good mood and having fun.

"How do you take your steak Kelley?" Alan asked form the grill.

"Medium-well please."

They all talked and joked about how Alan and Kelley had won the badminton game. "We'll play again someday, and I promise Charlie and I will take you two out."

"Whatever G-Man," she threw a leaf that had landed on her at him.

"Is that going to be my nickname now?" Don laughed and threw the leaf back.

"I guess. Is Ladybug going to be mine?"

"It fits." Don laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"Then yes, that will be your nickname.

"Ok you guys dinner is ready," Alan began handing out plates.

AFTER DINNER

They all sat outside enjoying the night air and talking. It started to get late and Alan decided to turn in. "Goodnight you guys. Kelley it's was wonderful to finally meet you, and I hope I will be seeing a lot more of you."

"Don't worry Alan, you're stuck with me now."

"Glad to hear it," he kissed her cheek, "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight dad," they spoke in unison.

"Well I guess I should head home too," Don started to get up.

"Yeah, it's getting late I guess I should get you home," Charlie reached and helped Kelley from her seat.

"Well, Ladybug it was nice to get my butt kicked by you and my dad. I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

"Sure thing G-Man," she smiled and gave Don a hug.

"See 'ya later brother" he shook hands with Charlie.

"Bye Don" Once he was out of sight Charlie turned to Kelley. "Good now I have you alone." He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a long, deep kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day."

"Why didn't you?" She was still a little breathless from the kiss.

"I don't know." Charlie led her back to the lounge chair and they sat down.

"Charlie it has been a great day. I have had a blast. Your family is great. It's been a long time since I've had someone to pick at like Don and I do. And your dad is very cool."

"I think they like you too, but not near as much as I do." Charlie pulled her close.

That sat in silence for a few minuets. She couldn't believe how much fun she had had today. And seeing Charlie with his family made her love him even more. At the start of the day she had questioned whether or not her feelings for Charlie were love, but after the days events she knew the truth. She was in love with Charlie. Being with him and his family all day had made her see what a great guy Charlie was. She had gotten along so well with Alan and Don, they had made her feel part of the family. Could she one day be part of the Eppes family? "Wait a minuet girl don't get too far ahead of yourself," she thought to herself. "Every time you have been the first to tell a guy you love him things have always ended badly. Hold it in let him say it first."

"Hey you asleep?"

"What? No I was just thinking about how great today was." Charlie must have been talking to her but she was in such a daze she had not heard him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were ready to got home."

"Yeah sure. I am a little tired." He started to help her up.

"Hey listen." Charlie grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"This song."

"What about it?"

"It's one of my favorites. May I have this dance?" Charlie offered Kelley his hand.

"Yes you may" Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know this really isn't a slow dancing song." She gave Charlie a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair.

"I know." He pulled her close until their foreheads were touching. He softly began to sing to her. "I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on too, I'm standing here until you make me move, Hanging by a moment here with you. Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely and complete, I'll take your invitation, if you'll take all of me." Charlie pulled away. He had an odd look on his face. Like he had just remembered something.

"What is it?" Kelley had been enjoying the moment. It was like a movie, so romantic and sweet.

"This song is about us." He gave her a sweet smile.

"What do you mean?" Her insides were doing flips. What was he trying to tell her?

"I mean, I have always been scared of relationships. I always have to think things through, over analyze everything. But I don't have to do that with you. I can just hang on every moment. I don't have to think and analyze. I don't have to worry about what I don't have to offer you; you don't care about that stuff. You only care about being with me and enjoying the time we spend together. I can let go of being a math professor and an FBI collaborator and just be Charlie. That's what I love about you. I'm not afraid to be me around you."

"Charlie what are you trying to tell me?" She was so excited she could barely contain herself. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"What I'm saying is that I love you. I think I have since day one; I just was afraid to tell you. But I'm in love with you and I fall even more in love with you everyday. I know it's only been a month…"

She cut him off with a kiss. He had said it first!!! Charlie loved her!! She could hardly believe it!!! She heard the song in the background "I don't know what I'm diving in to" and she didn't care, as long as it involved Charlie she knew it would be fine.

"Charlie, I love you too. I couldn't tell you until I knew you felt the same way."

He kissed her again. It was like they had become totally different people in a matter of a few moments. Just knowing that they loved each other made even their kisses seem different somehow, better.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked her.

"Charlie, you know how I feel…" he cut her off.

"I don't mean like that. I know your rules on that sort of thing." He gave her an understanding smile, "I just don't want to leave you tonight. We can stay up and watch TV and snuggle until we fall asleep. I just don't want to let you out of my sight right now."

"I'm not going to turn into a pumpkin, I promise." She laughed and pushed a curl from his eyes.

"I know, but I just don't wanna let you go. Please stay."

"Ok, I'll stay, but I need a shower and some clothes."

"Deal, my room has its own bathroom and it's far enough away you won't wake dad. And you have clothes in my car that you left from when we were supposed to go swimming the other day."

"Ok you win. I'll stay."

Charlie went out to his car and got her bag. He showed her where everything was upstairs and told her he'd be in the living room when she got finished. She stayed in the shower for a good bit, it had been a long day and the warm water felt good running down her back. She couldn't stop thinking about how great this day had been. After her shower she got dressed, Charlie had laid her clothes out on the bed for her. He had even left her a little note. "You don't have clothes to sleep in so I gave you one of my t-shirts. See you in a bit. Love, Charlie" He was right, for some reason the only clothes she had packed were a pair of cotton shorts and a dressy top. What was she thinking when she put that outfit together? Oh well, it worked out for the better. Now she got to wear one of Charlie's shirts. She noticed it smelled like him as she pulled it over her head. Now time to go snuggle with the real thing.

THE NEXT MORNING

Alan woke up early. There was a terrific smell coming from the kitchen. He headed down stairs to see what was going on. When he got to the kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Kelley making breakfast, in one of Charlie's t-shirts.

"Good morning, Ladybug." Alan tried not to act surprised at seeing her there.

"So, I guess that name is going to stick huh?" she smiled as she turned to him.

"I like it. I think it suits you well," he gave her a huge smile. "Where's Charlie?"

"Still asleep on the couch."

"Is that where the two of you slept last night?"

"Yes, sir. After Don, left I decided I was too tired to go home but not tired enough to go to sleep, so Charlie and I stayed up and watched movies. I guess we both feel asleep." Alan noticed how pretty her hair was. She had kept it up all day yesterday so he didn't realize how long it really was. She was a beautiful girl.

"Here you go." She handed him a cup of coffee and his morning paper.

"So let me get this straight. You spent the night last night, you're making breakfast and you make coffee and bring in the paper? You should spent the night more often." He smiled and gave her a wink.

"It's the least I can do to thank you for all the good food yesterday." She noticed Charlie coming into the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head." She gave a little giggle at the sight of his wild hair. It was even worse than usual this morning.

"Morning. Do I smell coffee?"

"You sure do. Want a cup?"

"That would be great." She poured him a cup. Charlie came around the counter to meet her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss.

"I did" she handed him his cup. "Now scoot. I have to finish breakfast."

"Did I hear breakfast?" Don entered the kitchen.

"Morning Don" Kelley's voice caught him off guard.

"Hey Ladybug. Did you stay here last night?"

"I did and now I'm making breakfast here this morning. Would you like some coffee?"

"I would please." He took a seat next to Alan and Charlie. Kelley brought him his coffee. "Food will be ready soon."

"She can cook? Charlie you better hold on to this one."

"Don't worry I plan on it." He gave Kelley a big loving smile, and his eyes said it all.

"Ok guys. I've got scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and grits." She brought several plates to the table and they all began to eat. "Hope you guys like it."

"Thanks babe this is great." Charlie patted her hand.

"You're welcome. Dig in guys before it gets cold."

"Kelley, if things don't work out between you and Charlie remind me to give you my number." Don said trough a mouth full of food.

"That's not happening. I love her too much to let her go." Alan and Don froze at the word "love". They exchanged glances and continued to eat. They both knew Kelley would be around for a long time.


	4. Well There Went My Evening Part 1

"Well there went my evening!"

"What seems to be the problem my dear?" Alan emerged from the living room to see what problem had his youngest son's girlfriend in such a tizzy.

"That was Charlie, he's helping Don on a case and it's taking longer than expected, so he nixed our plans for tonight."

"Nothing you had been looking forward to I hope" Alan asked with great concern. Charlie and Kelley had been seeing each other for almost two months and the older man had grown quite fond of the young lady. She was always so polite, thoughtful, and most importantly she was madly in love with Charlie.

"Nah, we were just going to grab a bite to eat and catch a movie. Nothing major. So what are you up to tonight Alan?"

"Well, I was going to play bingo, but Stan called and cancelled, so I guess it's just you and I Ladybug."

Kelley smiled at Alan calling her Ladybug. Don had given her the nickname the first time they met and it had defiantly stuck. Don used it to tease her and Alan used it as a term of endearment. Even Charlie had called her Ladybug on occasion. "Well, who said I didn't want to play bingo?" she asked giving Alan a pouty face.

"You? Well it's nothing but a room full of old people hoping to get lucky. You would feel out of place."

"Alan I used to go to bingo with my best friend and her mother-in-law back home all the time. Besides bingo is just a bar for older people."

"What do you mean?" Alan asked with great interest.

"Well when you're young you go to the bar and hope to get lucky, but the payout is a little different than bingo. And I'm sure no one yelled BINGO! With the type of luck I'm talking about."

They both laughed out loud. "You are exactly correct my dear. So will you honor me by being my escort to bingo tonight?" Alan offered her his arm.

"Why certainly." She looped her arm in his. "But I have to leave Charlie a note. He'll worry if comes home and sees my car but no me. Plus I'll have to put my phone on silent; those old ladies get pissed if your phone rings in the middle of their bingo game."

"That they do. I'll wait for you in the car. Will you lock the door on your way out?"

"Sure thing boss." She watched Alan exit the kitchen, then began the search for some paper and a pen. Finally, she located one of Charlie's notebooks and a pen on the counter. She removed a page and left the note on the counter. _Charlie, Your dad and I have gone to bingo. Maybe we can catch a bite to eat when we get back. See 'ya in a little while. I love you! Kelley_

She headed out the door to meet Alan.

Alan already had the car running when she reached the door. "Have trouble finding a note pad?"

"Yeah but lucky for me Charlie never picks up after himself, so there was a notebook on the counter."

"He never has been the tidiest individual." Alan gave her a smile. "So are you excited about your birthday coming up?"

"I am. I'm even more excited about the Halloween party."

"Halloween party? Charlie hasn't mentioned that yet." Alan looked at her with great interest.

"He's not really that happy about it. It's a costume party and we can't decide what to go as."

"Does he not want to go?" Alan became concerned. Kelley seemed to be very excited about the party, he didn't want Charlie to talk her out of going and spoil her good time.

"No he wants to go. In fact we both have to go; we were on the committee that planned it. The thing is he and Larry have a bet about which couple will have the better costumes. So Charlie is insistent that we win, since the whole party was my idea."

"What do you mean the party was your idea?"

"Ok long story, but here goes. The Deans of the Physics and the Math departments, both of which I work for, decided that it would be a good idea to have some sort of community building activity. So guess who they assign to come up with ideas?" Alan pointed his finger at her. "You bet. So I racked and racked my brain trying to think of something. Finally the only really fun thing I could think of was a costume party for Halloween. The Dean's loved it and told me to form a committee to help me plan it. I asked everyone I could think of and the only people I could get to volunteer were Charlie, Larry, and Doris. So the four of us put this whole shooting match together, and since I came up with idea, Charlie wants everything to be absolutely perfect and has it in his head that if we win the costume contest I will get a raise. Which he is dying for me to get, because he wants me to move out of my apartment."

"I thought you loved your apartment?" Alan had been to Kelley's place and thought it was a very nice. Why on earth would Charlie want her to leave?

"Well, I did and Charlie loved it too at first. But about three weeks ago a new group of people moved into the buildings next door. They seem ok but they listen to loud music constantly and for some reason Charlie thinks something's up." She paused for a few seconds. Charlie had totally overreacted at the situation she was going over in her head. She feared Alan would do the same, but she decided to tell him anyway. "The other day one of the guys came over to ask to borrow an extension cord. He acted like he wanted to come in but I asked him to wait at the door. Well I went to the storage closet to go get the chord Charlie passed me in the hall and asked who it was. He said when he went into the living room to meet the guy he was in the house looking at the pictures on my coffee table. He said the guy seemed startled when he caught him. Almost like he didn't expect to see him there, even like he was mad to see I wasn't alone. After that Charlie hates it when I'm home by myself. He told me never to open the door to any of those guys again. That's one on the reasons I've been staying with you guys so much, Charlie pesters me to death until I agree to stay he's so scared for me to stay at my apartment."

"As he should be. Having heard that I don't want you there by yourself either." Alan was very concerned. He cared for Kelley a great deal and the thought of anything happening to her made him a little sick to his stomach.

"Oh Alan. I shouldn't have even told you. I should have known you would overreact just like Charlie."

"I am not overreacting. Remember my other son is in the FBI, I know what kind of creeps are out there." Just as Alan finished his sentence a black car sped past them. "Wonder where he's going in such a hurry?"

"I don't know but, that car must be pretty popular I've seen a ton of them around here lately." They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Well we're here." Alan had parked the car in front of large building. "Ready to play a little bingo?"

"You bet" Kelley picked up her bag and put her cell phone on silent. "Hey Alan look there's another one of those cars. I told you there were a lot around here."

Alan looked in the direction she was pointing. "You're right. Imagine that, seeing two of the same car on the same night. Oh well, let's go in."

Alan held the door for Kelley to enter the bingo hall. She insisted that he let her buy her own bingo cards, but Alan would have none of that. He paid for their things and led her to a table in the center or the room. "This is mine and Stan's lucky table."

"Have you won a lot at this table?" Kelley asked

"No, but I'm hoping you will improve my luck." She smiled warmly at Alan.

"Ok here we go" the bingo caller began the first game and the room fell silent.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Whew! I can't believe I came that close to winning $500!" Kelley let out a sigh as she cleared her used card from the table.

"Me either. I thought you had it a few times there." Alan had been so excited that Kelley was so close to winning he had stopped looking at his own card. "I'm glad to have a break from all the excitement."

"Me too." Kelley sat back in her chair. "I think I'll just sit here and rest a minute."

"Well I'm heading for a snack. Would you like anything?"

"I'll take a Coke please. And on second thought, I'll go outside and see if I can get a hold of Charlie." She picked up her bag and headed for the door.

When outside she pulled her phone from her bag and looked at the screen. 3 missed calls. All were from Charlie and on all three he had left a voice mail. The basic idea of each was that he was still working with Don and that he was going to be later than he thought. In the last message he sounded a little worried that he couldn't reach her or Alan, so she tried to call him back. But suddenly her cell phone had no service. "That's odd" she said. Then her whole body gave a shiver. It was as if she could feel someone's eyes bearing down on her. She raised her head and looked around, but didn't see anyone. She couldn't help but feel that someone was staring at her, and it wasn't a good stare. Suddenly she felt unsafe. Throwing her phone back into her bag she headed back into the bingo hall.

"Any luck?" Alan asked as she returned to her seat. "Kelley, are you OK? You look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine, and no I couldn't get a hold of Charlie. He left me three voice mails, but when I went to call him back my service disappeared. It was really strange." Her face was very pale from the fright she had experienced outside. She tried to push the feelings from her mind.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alan was very concerned. Kelley was always very pleasant and cheerful and her eyes were always smiling. But now, there was no smile on her face and her eyes were dim with fear.

"I'm fine Alan, but have you ever had a feeling someone was watching you, and not in a good way?" She asked. Maybe if Alan had had the same experience before she could put the thought from her mind.

"Of course dear. I was married remember" Alan joked. This made Kelley laugh, bringing relief to both of them. Before either could say anything the caller returned and the second round of bingo began.

LATER AT THE EPPES HOUSE

"I wonder where Dad and Kelley are?" Charlie entered the house with Don following close behind. "Her car's still here, but dad's is gone. Maybe they went to get a bite to eat." Charlie had called her a total of six times and left a voice mail each time. Kelley always returned her voice mails. Having not heard from her in several hours was really starting to worry him.

"Hey Charlie, this might explain it." Don lifted the note from the counter. Charlie took the note and read it to himself.

"Bingo? She went with dad to bingo? Wonder how he convinced her to do that one. Poor thing I bet she was bored out of her mind."

"And sore. Old guys pinch you know? And as cute as Kelley is I'm sure she got a few tonight." Don laughed as Charlie shot him a look. Don knew Charlie hated it when he teased him about other guys hitting on Kelley.

Just then they heard the car pull into the drive. "There they are." Charlie felt relieved as he heard his father's car. A few seconds later they could hear the happy voices of Kelley and Alan approaching. They were laughing and talking as they came into the house.

"…it's still not fair." Alan was defiantly protesting something as he entered the house. He and Kelley both were carrying bags from a local take-out restaurant. "Hello boys!" He finally noticed both of his sons standing in the kitchen.

"What's not fair?" Don asked.

"Oh everything was perfectly fair he's just jealous." Kelley was close behind Alan and had the biggest grin on her face Don had ever seen.

"Listen to this. Stan and I have been going to that same bingo hall every week for the past 2 years and never won one cent. I take Ladybug once and she wins $800." The boys could tell Alan had had a blast with Kelley.

"I paid you back for buying my cards and I even bought dinner for everyone. What are you complaining about? I'm sorry I have more bingo skill than you." She gave Alan a playful shove.

"Well actually, sweetie, there is no skill to bingo. It's all luck." Charlie added to the conversation. "You see the probability of…"

Kelley broke in before he could get too far into his explanation. "Charlie, I love you but I do not need to know the math of bingo. At least not at 10 'o clock at nigh." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So how was your day? Did you guys get done with the case?" Charlie was standing against the kitchen counter. Kelley wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on the counter herself. Charlie glad to have her close, he hadn't seen her all day, wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest.

"No, but we're getting close." Don said. "So I guess you two had a good time, huh?"

"Too good of a time apparently to return six voice mails?" Charlie looked at Kelley with a fake suspicious grin.

"Actually Mr. Smarty Pants I did try to call. But my phone lost service. It was weird. It was there one second but gone the next"

"That is weird." Charlie said rejoining the conversation Alan and Don were having.

"Yes we did." Alan answered. "Especially little miss moneybags over there." Alan gave Kelley a wink.

She gave a little fist pump and smiled. "I hope you two haven't had any dinner. We ran by and got take out and I made sure to get everyone's favorites." She loosened herself from Charlie's hug and began to unpack the bags of food.

"Nope and I'm starving." Don headed straight for the food.

"Tell you what. You guys go ahead and start. I'm gonna go change clothes and I'll be back in a minute."

"Are you staying her tonight?" Charlie looked at her hopefully.

Before she could answer Alan broke in. "Yes she is and I will hear no arguments on the subject."

"But Alan…." Kelley began to protest.

"Ah ah ah, not buts missy. You march yourself right upstairs and change, and then come eat. You are staying here and that is final. End of discussion." Alan used his fatherly tone when saying this. After hearing about Kelley's new neighbors and Charlie's concern he was taking no chances sending her home by herself this late at night.

"Fine," She turned and headed for the stairs, mumbling as she went. "Should have never told him. Now they'll tell Don and I'll have a whole Eppes Trio of worriers!" She trailed off as she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Don asked. His father had never even remotely spoken sternly to Kelley, the use of this tone surptised him.

"I guess she told you about the guys living next door huh Dad?" Charlie eyed his father; silently fuming at the thought of the strange man he found standing in Kelley's living room.

"She did, and I agree with you Charlie, she should not be at that apartment by herself. Until she can find a new apartment, she needs to be here, where we know she is safe."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Don interrupted. "What the heck are you two talking about? What Guys next door? I thought Kelley loved her apartment."

"Her apartment is fine it's the guys that just moved in next door that I have the problem with. There's about ten of them. They play loud music at all hours and stand in the yard and stare at the other tenets. Especially Kelley. It makes me sick the way they look at her. But what happened the other day is what really worries me."

"Yes I've heard Kelley's side of what happened. I'm interested to hear your take on the events." Alan crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Don, now concerned for Kelley's safety, intently listened as well.

Charlie began his story. "I was over at her apartment last week. She was hanging some pictures in her bedroom and I was helping her. She heard a knock and went to answer it while I finished the picture I was working on. I could hear her talking to someone, and I could tell it was a guy, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I finished what I was doing and headed to see who it was. I met her in the hall. She told me it was one of the neighbor guys wanting to borrow an extension chord. She said he acted like he wanted to come in but that she had told him to wait at the door. I heard something clink in the living room so I told her to go get the chord and I would go talk to the guy. When I rounded the corner coming out of the hall, the guy was standing in the living room looking at the pictures on her coffee table, like he owned the place; he had even closed the door behind him. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there. He looked really startled at first but then he gave me a look a "Go to Hell" look. It was almost like it enraged him that she wasn't by herself. I introduced myself and he said his name was Brian. Kelley came back and handed him the chord. He thanked her and I let him out." Charlie stopped and made sure Kelley wasn't close by. "I didn't tell her this part. I didn't want to scare her. He had locked the door. I had to unlock it to let him out." Both Alan and Don let out a gasp. "That's what scared me. I am not letting her stay there by herself and as soon as she can, I'm making sure she moves."

"No way. He was defiantly up to something." Don was amazed at this guy's boldness. "You keep her here Charlie. There's no telling what those guys will do if they get their hands on her."

"I'm assuming the 'her' you are referring to is me." Kelley said coming back into the room. She had changed from her jeans and tank top into her favorite Victoria's Secret Pink pajama pants and top.

"It is and Ladybug, I agree with Charlie and dad. Those guys are up to no good. You need to hang around her until they're gone or you can find and new place. I don't like the sound of that guy coming to your apartment one bit."

"Oh great! Now they have converted you too! Don it's no big deal." She gave him an exasperated look.

"Yes it is a big deal!" Don's voice rose with concern. "I see these sickos everyday and I know what they're capable of. None of us could live with ourselves if something happened to you. I do kinda like you you know." Don finally smiled.

"Awww. The G-man does like me." Kelley made her best baby voice and pinched Don's cheek.

"All kidding aside, I don't think you're safe with those guys around." Don brushed her hand away.

"See there you have it. Straight from the FBI." Charlie waved his hand as if he had just proven a point. "You need to stay here with us." He flashed her a big smile.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are too much. I'm sure nothing is going to happen, but if it will make you all feel better I will stay here until the guys move out or I can find a new apartment, which ever comes first. Besides it is nice here, and I have a bigger bathroom."

"So I see. You only love me for a bigger bathroom. Is that it?" Charlie wrapped her in a hug.

"Yeah you know it." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I know I for one will sleep better knowing you are here where we can look out for you." Alan said reaching for a fork.

"Sleep can come later, let's eat." Don said taking a bite from his take out box and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Now t_hat's_ the best idea I've heard all night!" Kelley reached for her own food and took a bite. They all began eating and the thoughts of what could happen at Kelley's apartment faded with the laughter.


	5. Well There Went My Evening Part 2

THE NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)

"Charlie. Charlie! Honey it's time to get up." Kelley was leaning over Charlie's bed and shaking him gently.

"What time is it?" He finally rolled over and began rubbing his eyes.

"It's 8. Remember we're going car shopping today." Kelley had been saving up for quite some time now for a down payment on a new car. She had come to LA in a 2000 Chevy Malibu and the poor thing was on it's last wheel. She and Charlie had been shopping several times and she had her sights set on a 2007 Chevy Tahoe, all she had needed was a down payment. He had offered to put the money down for her, but being the stubborn southern woman she was she refused to take it. With her stroke of good luck last night, she now had enough. Hopefully today she would drive home in a brand new Tahoe.

"Oh yeah. Is Dad up?" Charlie asked wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Yep and I'm about to start breakfast." She stood up from her seat on the edge of the bed and headed for the door. "Why don't you get a shower to wake you up, and by the time your done breakfast will be ready."

"Sounds good to me. Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Charlie pulled himself to the edge of the bed.

"Not that I know of, why?" Kelley looked at him puzzled.

"Come here and I'll show you." As she got closer to the bed Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her down into a hug, "You forgot my good morning kiss" he held her close and gave her a big kiss. When he finally pulled away, they both giggled.

"Are you quite finished Dr. Eppes I do have breakfast to cook you know?" She gave him a big smile.

"Why yes, I think I am." She tried to leave again, but Charlie pulled her back into his lap. "Never mind, I lied" He kissed her again.

"Charlie!" She laughed as she pulled away. "I have to start breakfast and we have to get going."

"Ok" he finally let her get up. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Breakfast will be waiting." She blew him a kiss as she left.

"Wow, how did I get so lucky." He said to himself and he got up to find something to wear for the day. He found a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then he headed to the bathroom for a shower. The water worked it's magic and when Charlie emerged form the shower he felt fully awake and ready for a day with the woman he loved. After dressing he headed down stairs for breakfast.

"No way, Alan that would be asking too much." Charlie heard Kelley saying to his father.

"What are we talking about this morning?" Charlie asked entering the kitchen. He headed around the counter and hugged Kelley from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Your dad thinks I should just go ahead and move in here, but I think all three of you are overreacting and this whole thing will be over in a few weeks when those guys get evicted, so we shouldn't make any rash decisions." Kelley was clearly excited; she always talked really fast and ran her sentences together when she was excited.

"I am simply saying that you are wasting your money by paying rent for an apartment that you rarely even sleep at." Alan said from behind his paper.

Charlie had now moved from behind Kelley and was propped against the counter next to her. "He's right you know. You haven't stayed at your apartment in almost two weeks."

"That's because you don't want me to and I feel bad making you worry!!!" just then Don entered the room. "Great now here's the other one, so you can gang up on me."

"What are we ganging up on you about? You know I'm always for that." He gave her a playful smile that quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. "Oh we're being serious, what'd I miss?"

"Your brother and father are just giving me a headache about moving in here." She sighed and returned her attention to the pancakes she was cooking.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. There's plenty of room, and you're here most of the time anyway…" he trailed off when he saw the evil look Kelley was shooting him.

"Don, you're not helping." Kelley flipped a pancake so hard in plopped on the griddle. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, today is supposed to be a happy day. Today is 'Kelley gets a new car day' and we are all going to be happy and excited for me."

"Oh you're finally buying today huh? What'd you settle on?" Don took a seat next to his father.

"I think I'm going to get the Tahoe. It has plenty of room, plus it's really cute." Her frustration with the Eppes men faded thinking about herself driving around in a brand new Tahoe.

"Those are good. We drive Suburbans at work and they're great. You'll like the Tahoe. Is there coffee?" Don looked around for any sign of the usually ever present beverage.

"You know there is. You want a cup?" Kelley headed to the cabinet to retrieve a mug for Don.

"Don't wait on him." Charlie instructed. "Make him get it himself."

"Like I make you get your own?" she gave Charlie playful smirk.

"That's different. We're dating. You're supposed to wait on me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh I am huh? Now does that go both ways? So if I want something you're supposed to go get it for me? I'll be sure and remember that next time we're watching TV and I ask you to get me a coke." She gave him a wink. "Now will you please go and sit down so I can finish breakfast?"

"You bet, I'm hungry." He kissed her nose and headed for a seat by his brother.

Kelley took three mugs from the cabinet and made coffee for each of the guys, just the way they liked it and brought it to them. Don glanced at Charlie. "You better keep this one. She makes good coffee."

"She makes good pancakes too." Charlie grinned at Don.

"Ohh. Double threat." Don punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"How many pancakes do ya'll want?" Kelley looked up from her griddle.

"I take three" Don was always the first to answer.

"I think three will take care of me too." Charlie added.

"I'll take four my dear." Alan commented as he looked over his morning paper.

"Coming right up. Does anyone want juice?" She headed to the cabinet for plates.

"I'll take a glass." Don and Charlie said in unison.

"Whoa. That was creepy." Kelley reached for juice glasses. A few minuets later she was placing plates of pancakes and glasses of orange juice in front of the men. "Eat up guys before it gets cold."

"Wow Ladybug, this looks great. We are such asses for not giving you a hand." Don said admiring the three, fluffy pancakes on his plate.

"It's no big deal, I love to cook." Kelley reached for the syrup and she settled into her seat next to Charlie.

"Wait a minuet, can you have these?" Don suddenly remembered Kelley's food allergies.

"Yep, it's a special mix, but you can't tell the difference." She smiled at Don, appreciating his concern.

"It does taste a little different, but I think I like it better." Charlie piped in. "But anything you make is great babe." He winked at her as he placed another bite in his mouth.

"Suck up." She stuck her tongue out and him. They all laughed and continue with their breakfast.

AFTER BREAKFAST

"I'm going upstairs to get ready. I'll be down and ready to go in a few." She kissed Charlie quickly on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"She is really excited about this new car." Charlie smiled at the thought of anything making Kelley happy.

"She deserves it. She's a great girl who works really hard. She deserves to have nice things." Don walked over and stood next to Charlie looking up the stairs after Kelley.

"Hey Charlie, one reason I came over is I have a new lead on the case. Megan called early this morning. You know how we thought these guys were just trafficking weapons to terrorist?"

"Yeah, but my data analysis pointed to something else, that we couldn't find." Charlie looked at Don with great interest.

"Well I think we found it. It's information. These guys are somehow getting classified information about the ware bouts of protected witnesses who have given the US information and are going there to kill them." Don looked at Charlie with great concern. "And what's worse we think the group behind it is made up of all American citizens."

"Wow that changes my algorithms altogether." Charlie put his finger to his chin and began to run the new equations in his head.

"OK. I'm ready." Kelley appeared at the top of the stairs. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. "You ready to go Charlie?" She looked at him with a very hopeful look.

"Yeah, after we finish today do you mind if we go by Don's office? I need to run a few new equations for the case we're working on. It won't take long I promise." Charlie hated to cut into his time with Kelley but if anymore information was leaked to these terrorist, more witnesses would die.

"Sure that's no problem. I've never seen Don's office before. Plus I'll want to show off my new ride." She pretended to be driving.

"See there you go. So I'll see your guys later then?" Don headed for the door.

"Yep. You will." Kelley waved as Don left. "Well Charlie we better get going. There's a Tahoe to be purchased."

AT THE CAR DEALERSHIP

"I don't know if I want the white one of the red one." Kelley stood in the parking lot of the dealership eyeing the two Tahoes she had just test driven.

"Technically speaking, sweetie, that's not red, it's burgundy." Charlie said carefully eyeing the color of the vehicle Kelley had called red.

"Whatever, Charlie, which one do I want?" She could care less about what the color was called; she just wanted advice in which would be the better buy.

"Well, let me be honest with you, Miss James, the white one will show dirt a lot worse than the red." The salesman began.

"Burgundy," Charlie interrupted.

"Charlie hush." Kelley said elbowing him in the side.

"Than the burgundy." He corrected himself looking at Charlie. "You'd have to wash it a lot more often. But since you bought it here I'm sure we could work something out with our wash rack boys to take care of that for you. But other than that they are the same vehicle."

"Well in that case I'll take the_ burgundy_ one" She emphasized the work giving Charlie a big smile.

"Alright then, let's go get the paperwork started, so we can get you out to enjoy this thing." The salesman gestured toward the building.

As they headed toward the office Kelley noticed the same car she and Alan had seen at bingo the night before. "Hey, do these things sell well around here? I've seen a ton of them here lately."

"The Aveo? They sure do. In fact I had a guy come in here the other day and buy three just alike, all black. Paid cash too." The salesman said continuing the walk to the office.

"Hum. Must be nice to pay cash." Kelley smiled as she and Charlie followed the salesman into the office.

LATER THAT DAY

"I am totally in love with this thing!" Kelley said turning her new Tahoe in to the parking garage of Don's office.

"I can tell." Charlie was beaming as if he had just gotten a new car. Seeing Kelley this excited made him happy too.

"Alrighty, then. Let's go see Don." She parked the car and began to get out.

After being checked in by security, and receiving her gust tag, Charlie already had on because he was there so often. The headed up to Don's office. "Don" Kelley called when they got close to his desk.

"Hey guys. So are we a new car owner yet?" Don asked as he pretended to jingle keys.

"We sure are, and I absolutely love it!" Kelley gushed to Don.

"Good deal. Hey Ladybug Megan's going to show you around, while me and Charlie go over the stuff for the case is that cool?" Don put his hand on her arm.

"Sure that's cool. I need to discuss something with Megan anyway." Kelley headed to where she saw Megan waving from a desk.

"Hey no discussing ideas for Halloween costumes. We're competing with them remember?" Charlie called after her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know" She called waving her hand but not turning around.

"What Halloween costume?" Don looked at Charlie.

"It's a long story." Charlie sighed as he and Don headed into the war room.

MONDAY

"Come on Doris, we're gonna to be late." Kelley was grabbing her bag from her desk drawer and looking for her sunglasses.

"Hold your horses. I have to find my glasses. Dr. Fleinhardt's writing is so hard to read." Doris was searching her desk for her glasses case. "Oh there they are. When he writes on that poster board thing, I can't read it without my glasses."

"I don't know why he even bothers with that thing. There are only four of us. It's not like he's teaching a class of 100 students." Kelley had found her sunglasses and she and Doris headed for the door. They had a meeting of the Halloween party committee in Charlie's office in a few minutes and they were probably going to be late.

"He has always been a little different, but he is a very nice man and a great teacher from what I understand." They stepped out of the Physics building and into the courtyard.

"Yeah, he taught Charlie. He said he was great. Boy it's nice outside today." The sun was out it was warm, but not too hot.

"It sure is. Speaking of Charlie." Doris looked at her with an inquisitive expression. "Are you still staying over there? What is it two weeks now?"

"Arg! Yes it's driving me crazy! Don't get me wrong I love it there, but Charlie is totally overreacting about these guys. Nothing is going to happen. To make things worse, I mentioned it to Alan and they both told Don, and now all three of them are on my case to not be at home by myself. I'm 23 years old! I can take care of myself!!" Kelley began to get frustrated just talking about it.

"You know they mean well. So Don is concerned too?" Hearing this began to worry Doris as well. She knew Don was in the FBI and if he was concerned, Kelley needed to take the situation more seriously.

"Yes, all three of them are bugging me about it. To make them feel better I finally just agreed to stay with Charlie and Alan until the guys moved out or I find a new apartment." She said with a sigh.

"Well, I think it's sweet that they are all that concerned about you. It shows they like you. Besides, my brother Jimmy is in the FBI back home and he would agree with Don, and so do I. You don't argue with FBI." Doris put her hand on her hip and pointed her finger at Kelley.

"Not you too Doris!" She laughed and opened the door to the math building. They headed down the hall to Charlie's office.

"Wonder what's keeping them?" They heard Charlie say from inside the room. "I'll go see if there on there way." He reached the doorway just as Kelley and Doris did. "Oh there you are. Did you forget?" He leaned in to give Kelley a kiss, but caught himself before he did. They were determined to keep things professional at work.

"Ok, now that we're all here let's get started." Larry selected a marker and headed to his poster board. Kelley looked at Doris and gave her a wink, they both giggled.

"What?" Charlie looked at Kelley and mouthed the word.

"I'll tell you later." She mouthed back.

"By the way, Kelley what is that burgundy monstrosity in your parking space?" Larry turned to face her, marker still in hand. "Tell me you didn't buy that."

"I did, and I love it. What's wrong with it?" She looked at Larry interested to see what he had to say.

"Those SUV's create so much pollution. Charles I can't believe you let her buy that." He looked to Charlie for back up.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting me into this argument." Charlie threw his hands up in defense.

"Ok, Larry, since you have such a problem with my Tahoe. I won't use it to pick up any of the decoration, food or anything for the Halloween party. We'll just carry everything. How'd that be?" She crossed her arms in defiance.

Larry pondered the thought of carrying all of the stuff for the party to the observatory, which was the location and on the other side of campus. "You know on second thought, it is a pretty color."

"Thank you Larry." Kelley flashed Charlie a smile, which he quickly returned.

AFTER THE MEETING

"Well, I think we're all set for the party." Larry said turning from his poster board, which was covered it words and scribbles that no one could really understand.

"Ok well, Doris and I have to get back to work, and Charlie I know you have class in half an hour right?" Kelley was gathering her things and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, it shouldn't last long. They're having a test today. What are you ladies up to for the rest of the day?" Charlie asked as he also rose from his chair.

"Well, I have a few memos to send for the Dean and Kelley will be busy calling and ordering things for the party. So all in all it should be a full afternoon." Doris was placing her glasses back in their case.

"I'm so glad you decided to help us Mrs. Popernik. You've been with the Dean's office for quite some time but I've never had the chance to get to know you. I have thoroughly enjoyed it." Larry said shaking Doris' hand.

"I had no choice Dr. Fleinhardt. Kelley guilted me into it." She said in her best upset voice.

"I did not!" Kelley shot back pretending to look mad.

"Now ladies let's not fight." Charlie said holding up his hands. They each looked from one to the other and began to laugh.

"I couldn't have done this without you guys. Thanks so much for your help." Kelley said giving them all an earnest smile. "Now if we can just get this thing over with maybe we can all sleep easier."

"No problem Kel, that's what friends are for." Doris said waving her hand as if to say "no big deal".

"And that's what boyfriends are for." Charlie said leaning in for a kiss, but again stopping himself.

"Oh for heaven's sake, just kiss her already! We don't care." Doris gave Charlie a big smile.

He walked Kelley to the door leaving Larry and Doris farther in the office. "So I guess I'll see you tonight? I have to run a few numbers for Don after class, but I should be home in time for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Charlie leaned in and this time succeeded in giving her a kiss.

"Ok Doris, we better get back to the office." Kelley looked back and motioned for Doris to join her at the door.

"Ok see you guys later." They waved good-bye to Charlie and Larry and headed back to the courtyard. "That little kiss was it. I was hoping to see some real action!" Doris looked disappointed.

"Doris!! We were at work!! We can't just be making out in the hall!" Kelley looked at her in surprise.

"So! Students do it all the time!! And you two are both young enough to still be students."

"But we're not, so we have to be professional." Kelley said laughing at her obvious disappointment.

"Oh shoot! You two are so cute together, I wouldn't mind see you kiss, but some of these kids need to just get a room." Doris scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Not to change the subject, but have you and Mike decided what ya'll are coming as to the party yet?" Kelley was interested to see what the two of them had come up with, especially considering that she and Charlie were still clueless.

"Yep we sure have, but I'm not telling." She said in her best sing song voice.

"Heifer." They both laughed as they reached their building.


	6. Well There Went My Evening Part 3

LUNCH TIME THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Megan" Kelley approached the desk where Megan was sitting.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" She looked up from her desk surprised to see Kelley standing there.

"I was_ supposed_ to have lunch with Charlie today, but he ended up over here with Don. So just picked us up something, and don't worry I got you one of those fruit salads you like." She gestured to the bag in her hand.

"Aww you didn't have to do that. Thanks." Megan was touched that Kelley had remembered that she liked fruit salad.

"Hey it's nothing. I had a good time at lunch with you the other day. We'll have to do it again sometime, minus the getting stood up by Charlie and Larry." A couple days ago the two couples were scheduled to have lunch together, but Charlie and Larry had gotten so into an equation that they completely forgot and left the two girls at the restaurant by themselves. But not ones to pass up a good time, Kelley and Megan had a great time laughing and talking and just being girls.

"Yeah that was a good time." Megan smiled at her.

"It's good to have another woman to talk to. You and Doris are really the only two girlfriends I've made since I've been here." Kelley thought about all the time she had been spending with Charlie, Don, and Alan. It was good to know she had Megan to hang out with when she needed a break from the Eppes men.

"Anytime." Megan leaned in close. "I'm around boys all day too." She whispered; they both laughed. "Here let me show you to where Don and Charlie are." She motioned for Kelley to follow her.

"Don been keeping you busy I guess?" Kelley followed close to Megan.

"Yeah, this case has us all baffled. We know the guys are selling informant information but we don't know how their transmitting it or to who." They had reached the door to the war room. "They're in here." She opened the door but Kelley didn't follow.

She stood frozen at the door. The walls of the war room were made of glass and Kelley had seen through them something that had made her heart stand still. On a large projection screen that hung at the front of the room was the mug shot of a man. She recognized him from her apartment building. He didn't live in one of the apartments but he was always there with the group of guys that had just moved in. "Oh my gosh. They were right. Don, Charlie and Alan were right. The guys next door were bad news." If one of them was on the wall in Don's office she could be in trouble.

By this time, Don and Charlie had noticed her standing motionless in the doorway. The color had drained from her face. Charlie immediately became concerned. He followed her line of vision to the screen. Charlie didn't recognize the man, how did Kelley know him? "Kelley what's wrong?" He called to her from across the room. She didn't answer; she was still in her trance. He got up and walked toward her with Don close behind. "Baby what's wrong?" Still no answer.

Megan was studying her face closely. "You recognize him don't you?" Her words finally brought Kelley back to reality. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She nodded her head 'yes.'

"Where do you know him from Ladybug?" Don put his hand on her arm. She tried to answer, but the words still wouldn't come. "It's ok, here sit down. Take your time." He led her to a seat at the table. Megan took the bag from her hand and put it aside. She sat down, never taking her eyes of the picture, and those haunting black eyes. Charlie sat next to her and took her hand in his. His face was full of concern. Something about this man's picture had her upset. But why?

"Who is he?" Kelley finally managed to choke out the question.

"His name is Jeffery Rials. We think he might be the leader of our terrorist group. Where do you know him from?" Don gave her a reassuring look.

"Is h-h-he dangerous?" She stammered looking at Don. He could tell from the look in her eyes she was sacred to death.

"Yes, but Ladybug, I would _Never _let him hurt you. You understand? Never. But you have to tell me where you know him from ok? It's the only way you can help me." Don took her hand.

"He was at my apartment. He hangs out with those guys that just moved in. He doesn't live there. At least I don't think he does. But I've seen him there a lot. Standing in front of the apartments and staring at everyone that passes by. I don't know why but he always stood out from the rest. It was almost like he knew me from somewhere. He stared at me like he knew me." She began to cry. "I'm sorry Charlie. I should have listened to you and Alan and Don. I was making such a fuss and ya'll were right all along. They could have come in and killed me and it would have been all my fault! I am so stupid" She broke down in to full blown sobs. "How could I have been so stupid?" She thought. "I had a senior FBI agent telling me I could be in danger and I still argued with him! I am such a fool!"

Charlie pulled her into a hug with her head resting on his chest. "Hey, it's ok now. Shhhh. You are not stupid, you are just very trusting and there is nothing wrong with that. No one can hurt you now. I'll make sure of that." He held her and let her cry.

"Hey Don, you have a phone call." David had entered the room.

"Ladybug," Kelley raised her head to look at Don. "You take all the time you need, but I need to ask you a few more questions ok? You think you can do that for me?" She shook her head. "Charlie, take care of her, huh?" Charlie nodded in response.

"Everything ok?" David asked when they were clear of the room.

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this. Kelley just recognized Rials, he's been staying or at least visiting the apartments right next to her." Don said as he headed for his desk.

"No way. No wonder she's so upset. If I knew that psycho was living that close to me, I'd be scared too."

"Yeah, well she doesn't know how bad he is, and I'm not going to tell her. I mean, you can see she petrified now I don't want to make it worse." He sat at his desk and answered the phone. "Eppes"

"Agent Eppes, I assume your brother's little cutie has recognized me by now. Too bad. I was hoping to get to know her better before she left the apartment" An icy voice came through from the other end. Don immediately knew who it was. He motioned do David to record the call.

"Well, now you won't get the chance will you Rials, because I'm gonna make damn sure your nowhere near her." Don could feel his temper rise at the thought of what he meant by that comment.

"Temper, Temper agent Eppes. If I had to guess I'd say you had a thing for her yourself. But then who could blame you she is a very pretty girl." He jeered to Don.

"What do you want asshole? Creeps like you only call me direct when they want something." Don began to smack on his gum angrily.

"A man who gets right to the point. I like that. Keep your brother's little princess away from this case. He may be the genius but she's no slouch either. If she gets too close to finding the answers to my little riddles, I'll know. And there will be consequences."

"Oh really, like what?" Don asked growing angrier by the moment.

"Well, let's just say, I hope you have pictures of her, because when I get finished with her, there'll be no recognizing her." The phone went dead.

"David, did you get a trace?" Don hung up and turned to David.

"No, it's like he had some kind of block on the line. I couldn't get a trace. Sorry Don."

"Damn it!" Don put his head in his hands. This guy had just threatened Kelley. He'd have to put her under protective custody. He didn't want to scare her, but it was the only way he knew she'd be safe. "I'll tell Charlie and maybe he can break it to her easier." he thought.

He returned to the war room. Kelley had settled down and was sitting at the table staring and the lunch Charlie had pulled from the bag and was now trying to coax her to eat. "You need to try and eat Babe. You'll pass out if you don't eat."

"I'm just not hungry Charlie." She pushed the plate away from her.

"Hey, you ok now Ladybug?" Don put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just scared me to know I had been living that close to a murderer that's all." She managed to give Don a little smile.

"Well, that's understandable. You feel like talking to me a little more?" She nodded. "Good. But Charlie's right, you need to eat. I'll be back in a few minuets. Do you mind if I borrow him for a second?" He gestured toward Charlie. She nodded again. "Good. Megan will stay here with you ok?"

"Sure Don. I'm fine now." He managed another weak smile.

Don led Charlie from the room. "I have some bad news."

Charlie's face fell and his brother gave him a serious look. "Oh God. How bad is it?"

"It's not good Charlie. I just got a call from Rials, he knows Kelley has Id'd him."

"Damn it! And we know he knows how to find her." Charlie shifted his weight nervously from one side to the other.

"Yeah well it gets worse. He thinks she could possibly know something about the case, and it's got him scared. He said if thought she was getting to close to the answer her would kill her." Charlie could tell Don was really concerned about the situation.

"So what do we do?" Charlie eyed his brother to see what his next move would be.

"Well, she sure as hell can't go back to her apartment. And I don't want to upset her anymore than we have too, I want to put her under protective custody, but I'll have to get paper work done, so in the mean time why don't you take her back to work and keep her there until you hear form me. He won't try anything at CalSci."

"What?! Don this guy is a psycho killer! He is capable of anything! You expect me to put Kelley in danger while we wait on paper work? No, I want her under protective custody and I want it now!" Charlie was furious at the idea of letting Kelley leave the building without an FBI agent at her side.

"Look Charlie, that's the best I can do right now! I don't want to scare her anymore, she will shut down mentally and if she does know something that can help us we will never get it out of her! So right now I think the best thing to do is take her back to work let her settle down, and in a few hours bring her back, explain to her what's happening and assign her agent's around the clock."

"This is crap you know that right?!" Charlie was livid at this point.

"DON"T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB CHARLIE! You think I'm not worried about her too?! That girl means a lot to me too Charlie, and I am going to let anything happen to her on my watch, but you have to trust me!"

"Ok Don, I'm sorry. It's just I can't lose her." He trailed off. Don could see the tears forming in his eyes at the thought of it. "I can't"

"You're not going to lose her Charlie, I won't let that happen. I promise." Don put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

After some convincing by Don and Charlie, Kelley decided to go back to her office. "And you're sure he won't come after me?"

"He's not that brave Ladybug. Everything will be fine. But just to be on the safe side I'll start the paper work to get you under protective custody until all this blows over."

"Do you really think I need it Don?" She looked at him, trying to search his face for her answer.

"He wouldn't suggest it if he didn't Babe." Charlie gave her a reassuring smile, but on the inside he was torn. He didn't want her to leave without an officer with her now. But he knew he had to trust Don.

"Ok then. What do I need to do?" If Charlie was ok with it, she was to.

"Just head back to work for now, I'll give you a call when all the paper work is in order. You can come back and I'll assign you some officers." Don gave her a smile.

"Will it be someone I know? I don't think I will be comfortable with strangers." she asked.

"Yeah, I'll split Colby, David, and Megan into shifts. I wouldn't trust you with anyone but my team." Don gave her a hug. "It's just a precaution, Ladybug; everything is going to be fine ok."

"Ok Don, just give me a call when ever you're ready for me. Will you still be here Charlie?" She leaned in close to him.

"Yep. I'll be right here waiting on you." He tried not to look worried.

"Ok then, I'll see you guys later." She gave Charlie a kiss and headed for the door.

"I hope you're right about this." Charlie gave Don an uneasy glance.

"Yeah, me too buddy. Me too."

LATER THAT DAY

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Don closed his cell phone.

"Ok she's on her way here. So let's go over this again. She does not know that there has been a death threat. So we need to make this seem like it's just a precaution." Don continued with his instructions.

MEANWHILE

"OK Doris, I'm gonna head out. Now remember one of Don's team will be with me tomorrow. It's no big deal, it's just a precaution. So _please_ don't worry about me." She was picking up her things from her desk preparing to leave.

"Don't worry are you kidding me? I'll be worried sick until I know you have gotten to Don's office and have an agent with you." Doris was very concerned.

"I'll be fine ok. See you tomorrow." She headed for the parking lot.

After situation herself in her seat she backed out and headed for the street. When she turned on the main road she noticed the same black car behind her. It was the same one she had seen a million times over the last week, the one she had seen at bingo and the same kind she had seen at the dealership. "Oh my God. I'm being followed." She thought. "Whoa, you're overreacting. There are plenty of reasons you have seen this car so many times. There is one person who would know the odds." When she reached the next red light, she grabbed her phone and punched in Charlie's number. It rang twice.

"Yeah Babe, what's up."

"Charlie, what are the odds of me seeing the same black car almost every time I'm in the car? I mean the same model, same color and everything. That's pretty possible right?" She prayed his answer would be what she wanted to hear.

"Is it a new car?" He singled Don.

"Yeah, it's the Aveo we saw at the dealership." She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"The one the salesman said a guy had bought three black ones and paid cash?" He was having to struggle to keep his voice calm.

"That's the one."

"Babe, is the car following you black?"

"Yes."

"Those odds aren't that great. I think you're being followed. How close are you?" By now Charlie was about to lose it.

"Pretty close."

"Get here as soon as you can. I'll have Don meet you at the entrance of the parking garage. Please be careful Babe."

"I will Charlie, I'll be there in just a few minutes. Charlie, I love you."

"I love you too." Just then her phone went dead.

"Hello? Hello? Charlie? Are you there?" She slammed the phone down into the seat.

"Kelley? Kelley? Damn it! Don her phone went dead. Something's wrong." Charlie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stay here I'll meet her in the garage." He headed for the door.

"I'm going with you." Charlie began to follow.

"No you're not. Charlie I can't protect her and you at the same time. Stay here. I'll bring her back safe Buddy, I promise." He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and ran for the elevator.

At the next red light Kelley looked into her rearview mirror again. The black car was still there, but this time she saw something that made her skin crawl. It was the same guy that Charlie had found in her living room. "I have to get to Don's office; I can't let on to this guy that I know he's following me." She turned down the next street. She tried her best to drive as normal as possible.

After what seemed like years the parking garage of the FBI building finally came into view. "Yes I made it!" she yelled as she turned into the garage. She saw the black Aveo zoom past. As soon as she was clear of the street, she saw Don walking toward her car. She rolled down her window as he got closer.

"Ladybug, you ok?" She saw his hand was resting on his gun.

"Yeah Don, I'm OK." Despite the sick feeling her stomach she overall was ok.

"Ladybug, I am so sorry. I never in a million thought he would come after you like that. I put you in danger and I'm sorry." Don looked at her as if he had let her down somehow.

"Don I'm fine, really. I'm here now and I know you're not going to let anything happen to me." She gave him a big smile. She could breath easier now, she felt safe knowing Don was that close.

"Damn straight." He smiled back. "Scoot over, I'm driving now." She slid into the passenger's seat and Don parked the car. He led her to the elevator that would take them to his office.

"I bet Charlie is freaking out." She said as the doors slid shut.

"Oh you know it. He's gonna be so mad at me." Don shook his head thinking about the verbal abuse and "I told you so's" He was going to get from Charlie.

"Why?"

"Well, Rials called when you were here earlier and pretty much threatened to kill you. I thought he'd never go after you like that, but Charlie thought he would. And I wouldn't listen. I was wrong and it put you in danger and I should have known better." He put his arm around her.

"Don there was not way you could have know that. I trust you. You would have never sent me back to work if you had even a small inkling that this would happen. You would never put me in harms way on purpose. I know that, and deep down inside Charlie does too."

"Well, I doubt he's going to be so understanding." He let out a sigh as the door opened to reveal Charlie pacing in front of the elevators.

"Oh my God. Kelley are you Ok?" Charlie grabbed her as soon as she stepped off the elevator. He pulled her away just long enough to kiss her and then wrapped her in a huge hug again. "I was so worried." He shot Don an evil look.

As if she could feel it over her shoulder Kelley pulled away and looked at Charlie. "Don't you dare say a word to him about letting me go. He never would have if he thought they would come after me. So drop it Charlie, I'm ok and Don's gonna make sure I stay that way ok?"

"Ok, I'm just glad you're alright." He wrapped her in another big hug.

"Come on let's get you ready to go home. You need some rest. It's been a long day." Don led her and Charlie into the war room.

"You alright?" Megan met them at the door.

"Yeah Megan, I'm fine." She gave her a hug

"Was it Rials following you?" Don asked her.

"No, it was the guy from the apartment. Brian. The one Charlie caught in the living room." She looked at Charlie.

"Could you ID him if you saw again?" He asked her.

"I could. I got a better look at him than Kelley did." Charlie spoke up.

"So the guy following you was the one that came into your apartment? Charlie said he was looking at the pictures on the coffee table. What pictures do you have there?" He looked at Charlie.

"The one in the blue frame. Which one is that?" Charlie looked to Kelley.

"It's the one of me, you, and Don at the 3 Doors Down concert. The one Megan took. What does that matter?" She looked to Don for this answer.

"That explains how he knew you were connected to me. That's how he knew you were connected to the case. It all makes sense now. Ok let's get some mug shots and see if we can find this guy. Then we can get you home to get some rest." Don led them to the table in the war room.

LATER

"Ok, Ladybug, I need you to sign this saying you accept protective custody. Now David will meet you at the house at 6 every morning. He'll take you to work and at lunch he'll bring you here. After lunch, Colby will take you back to work and stay there with you until the end of the day. He'll take you home, then Megan will meet you at the house and stay with you all night. That cool?" Don was giving Kelley her final instructions.

"Sounds good to me." Kelley was nodding in agreement.

"Ok you are allowed to only 3 places: home, work, and here. So if you need anything you let me, Dad, or Charlie pick it up for you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"And these guys are never to let you out of their sight."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" She looked at Don with a smile.

"They go with you. Don't worry. David and Colby will only check the room out then they'll leave you to do your thing." He smiled back.

"Ok where do I sign?"

"Right here." Don pointed to a line. When she had finished, he put the paper in a file folder. "Ok you're all set. Megan's gonna drive you home and be with you 'till in the morning. I'll probably be by later tonight to check on you."

"Ok Don. I'll see you later then." She looked to Charlie.

"I have a few things to finish up here then I'll be home." He pulled her close and kissed her. "I won't be too late."

"Ok I'll see you at the house." She kissed him back.

"You ready to go?" Megan joined them. Charlie still held her close, her head resting on his chest.

"Yeah I guess." She loosened herself from Charlie's arms and headed for the door still looking back to smile at Charlie as she left. He gave her an unsure smile and a little wave.

"She' gonna be fine Buddy. You know these guys won't let anything happen to her." He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I know Don; I just can't help but worry."

"Now you're starting to sound like Dad." They both laughed. "Now let's get this stuff done so you can get home."

"Works for me." They turned and headed back into the office.


	7. Well There Went My Evening Part 4

ONE WEEK LATER

"Good morning Megan." Alan said yawning.

"Hey Alan. Did you sleep well?" Megan headed to the coffee pot as if she had lived there forever. It had only been a week since Don had put Kelley under the watchful eye of his team, but it had seemed like forever. "You need a cup Kelley?"

"Today I do." She usually didn't drink coffee, but she hadn't been sleeping well during the last week, so anything to help her wake up was a great help.

"Good morning everyone." Charlie entered the room. "Hey Babe, I take it you didn't sleep well again last night." He kissed her on the lips. He had noticed she looked pale again this morning.

"No I didn't." She said grumpier than usual.

"More nightmares?" Charlie was beginning to get worried. Kelley had not slept well since she had ID'd Rials.

"Yep. Same one over and over." She was adding creamer to her coffee.

"You think you need to see someone about the dreams?" Megan looked at her with concern.

"No, they won't go away until I know these guys can't get me. How's the case coming?" She looked at Megan hopefully while walking over to put her head on Charlie's shoulder. He put one arm around her waist and balanced his coffee in the other hand.

"Not too good I'm afraid. We raided the guys' apartments but all we found was a bunch of CD's. Nothing to lead us to them. I'm sorry, Kelley I know this is hard for you."

"Eh. I'm getting used to it. David should be here soon" Kelley said looking at the clock.

"Good Morning you guys." David entered right on queue.

"Damn I'm good," Kelley laughed.

"What'd I miss?" David asked as everyone laughed.

"I'll explain, while you check my shower for the boogy man." Kelley said and she headed for the stairs. "I gonna go get ready. See you at lunch Megan." She kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Come on David."

"You got it." David followed her to the stairs.

"See 'ya Kelley" Megan gave a little wave.

When he knew she was out of ear shot Charlie looked at Alan and Megan. "I'm really starting to worry about her. She's not sleeping, she's not eating, and I'm helpless to help her."

"Charlie, this will all be over soon and Kelley will be back to her old cheerful self." Alan reassured from behind his paper.

"I know but I still worry." Charlie took another sip of his coffee.

About 30 minutes later Kelley came back down stairs ready for work. David, per Don's orders, was close behind. "Ok we're off" she announced as she came into the kitchen.

"You're not eating?" Alan asked trying to hand her a banana.

"No thanks, Alan. I'm not hungry." She walked over to Charlie. "You look nice today. You got a hot date or something?" She smiled and put her arms around his waist.

"You know it." He smiled and returned her hug, kissing her nose. "The only date I have tonight is with you, the couch, and the TV." Since Kelley couldn't go anywhere but the house, work, and Don's office, and Charlie was working overtime trying to figure out where these guys were hiding, he and Kelley hadn't had much time together. So Charlie set up little "date nights" at home. He would bring home dinner and a movie and he, Kelley and of course Megan would chill out in front of the TV.

"Works for me. Well I gotta go, Love you." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Love you too."

"Later, guys." David waved good-bye.

After they had heard the car crank. "I see what you mean Charlie. Kelley never skips breakfast."

"I know Dad, she's not eating anything hardly." Charlie gave him a sad look. "This situation needs to be solved and fast, or I'm afraid she's going to worry herself sick."

IN THE CAR

"Another day of guarding the Dean's office huh David?" Kelley had situated herself in passenger seat of her Tahoe. "I bet you get board just sitting there watching me and Doris work."

"No it's not too bad. At least you play good music. You know that's what surprised me the most about you. How varied your music taste is. I mean never in a million years did I think anyone who dates Charlie Eppes would be a fan of T-pain and Akon." Through driving Kelley around and spending half the day with her in her office, for the past week David had learned that she was a music fanatic. She listen to a little of everything.

"Speaking of T-Pain here's our song." The song "Bartender" by T-pain and Akon came on the radio.

"Uh-oh, this is our jam right here." They both laughed and began to sing along. When at red lights David would join Kelley in a little dancing as well. "I will have to say this is the most fun I've had guarding anyone." They started talking again when the song was over.

"Well I'm glad to here it. Hey Megan said something about you guys finding a CD in the guys' apartments. What's that all about?" She was curious as to what was on the CDs.

"I don't know. It's just music. It's like a mix CD or something. It wasn't really helpful in anything."

"Do you think I could give a listen? I mean this Rials guy did think I could figure this thing out or he wouldn't be after me right? Maybe there's something I can catch." She looked at David.

"I'll have to run that by Don. He and Charlie are intent on keeping you as far away from this as they can." David gave her a look as if to say "I don't think so."

"Ok. Surely he's not still after me. I mean it's been a week and nothing new has come up." She was happy to have the protection, but was also ready to regain her freedom.

"You never know with these guys. But we'll take care of him if he tries anything." David gave her a smile and a wink

"I know, I know." She groaned from hearing that everyday.

Kelley and David went into her office and greeted Doris happily. "Good morning Ms. Popernik." David said giving her a big smile.

"David how many times do I have to tell you to call me Doris?" She gave her best fake mad expression.

"Sorry Doris." He smiled back.

Just as Kelley went to sit at her desk, there was a huge explosion from outside. The window next to Kelley's desk blew into the room knocking her to the floor. "DORIS GET DOWN!!" David yelled over the roar. She gladly obliged. He pulled his gun and headed to the gaping hole where the window used to be. There he saw the burned out shell of Kelley's new Tahoe, that's where the explosion had to have come from. He ran to check on Kelley. "Doris are you alright?" Doris was still lying on the floor of the office.

"Yes, I think I might have a few cuts but I'm ok."

David checked Kelley's pulse." She unconscious." He grabbed his cell phone. "Don, you need to get her now. Bring a medic. Rials blew up Kelley's car. No we were already inside. The window came in a knocked her out."

Charlie arrived on campus 30 minutes after the blast. He wondered what all the commotion was. He parked his car at the math department and headed inside, but was stopped by campus security at the door. "You're in luck Professor Eppes there was some sort of explosion at the Physics building and the campus is shut down today."

"At the Physics building?" Charlie's heart sank. He threw down his bag and ran to the Physics building. He could see the police tape and the ambulance sitting in the parking lot. He could smell the smoke. When he got closer her saw where it was coming from. "Oh no. No. No. God please let her be alright." He said audibly but to himself as he crossed the parking lot. When he reached the line an LAPD officer tried to stop him, but he just walked right through. The yells of the officer trying to stop Charlie caught Don's attention.

"Let him through" he called to the officer who had now grabbed Charlie by the arm. He released him and he jogged over to Don

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Now, Charlie I know this looks bad." Don began

"Where is she, Don?" He said louder this time.

"She's fine Charlie, but…."

"Damn it Don! I asked you where she is!" He finally yelled at his brother.

"She's in the ambulance." Charlie headed toward the nearest one, but Don grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me Charlie, she is scared out of her mind right now and the last thing she needs is for you to act like an idiot. I need you to clam down before you go over there. She needs you to be strong for her right now."

"But I'm scared Don. You promised I wasn't going to lose her and I almost did today didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Whoever planted that bomb in her car intended for her and David to be in the car when it went off."

"So what do I need to do?" Charlie's eyes had started to fill with tears.

"You need to go over there and be with her and be as strong as you can. She's really upset and she needs you right now."

Charlie slowly walked toward the ambulance that Kelley was in. "Ok Charlie, Don's right. If she sees you upset. It'll just make things worse. You have to be strong." He thought to himself as he got closer. He finally drew close enough to see into the ambulance. There she was sitting on the back. She had a small bandage on her forehead and on her left forearm. She looked up from staring at her lap and saw him.

"Charlie?" It was almost like she didn't believe it was really him. He ran the last few feet to her.

"Oh my God, Baby are you ok?" He grabbed her into a big hug. He pulled her back to look at her injuries.

"Charlie I…" She broke into sobs.

He pulled her close again. "Shhh. Baby it's ok. I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

"Charlie" she finally stammered after a few minutes of crying. "I can't do this anymore. I can't. I can't take it."

"Hey, it's ok. Don is going to catch this guy. He won't let anything happen to you."

"This happened to me! And Doris, I mean she could have been killed too Charlie. I can't put the people I care about in danger anymore. I can't. Maybe I should just go back home to Mississippi" Don walked over at this point.

"He'd find you there too Ladybug. And Charlie and I wouldn't be there to protect you. You have to stay here." He put his hand on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Besides I've upgraded your protection level. You'll be at home now. There will be officers all around the house and David and Megan in the house with you at all times. And if I need you to come to the office for anything, I will personally pick you up and bring you there. But you are defiantly not going back to work until this blows over."

"Don, my work has a giant hole in the side of the building. I don't think there's anything I can do here anyway." She managed a small laugh.

Don and Charlie both smiled. "There you go. There's the smile we all like to see." Don took her chin in his hand. "I _will not _let this guy hurt you again ok?" She nodded. "Now let's get you home.

"Is she ok to go?" Charlie asked the medic.

"Yeah, she has a slight concussion, so she'll need to stay awake for 24 hours. And her cuts will need the bandages changed every 8 hours. Then she'll need to have her stitches taken out in a couple weeks."

"Stitches? You got stitches?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, and I didn't even cry." She gave him a grin.

"She's the best patient I've ever had." The medic said with a smile. "Make sure you don't go to sleep until tomorrow morning Ms. James. And if your headache gets worse after a few Tylenol get to the emergence room, but I think you will be fine."

"Tomorrow morning. Yikes I could really use a nap now." She made a face.

"Nope no naps for you. And I'll be there to make sure you don't fall asleep." Charlie kissed the undamaged side of her forehead. He turned to Don. "I won't be by the office today."

"That's fine Charlie; Ladybug needs you more than I do today. I'll be by tonight to check on you ok?" He gave her a big hug. "Take good care of her huh, Charlie."

"You know I will." He helped her off the back of the ambulance.

"Well David and Megan will take you two home." Don showed them to an FBI suburban.

"What about my car?" Kelley asked.

Charlie shot Don an evil look. "You didn't tell her?"

Don cringed "I was hoping the topic wouldn't come up until you got her home."

"Didn't tell me what?" Kelley looked at the boys with concern.

"Um.." Don hesitated.

"Honey, the explosion that knocked you and Doris down." Charlie began to explain.

"Well, it kind of, sort of came form a bomb planted in you Tahoe." He held his hands together, waiting for the worst.

She paused for a minuet. "So my car is…"

"Destroyed." Don finished the sentence for her.

"Great." She remained very calm. "That's just great. Can this day get any better? Just tell me Doris is ok."

"She is." Don jumped at the chance to tell her what she wanted to hear for once. "She just had a few minor cuts. You were the worst out of the bunch."

"Well at least something turned out ok today." She laid her head on Charlie's shoulder with a little sob. "You can take me home now. I don't want to hear anything else bad for the rest of my life."

"Your wish is my command." He opened the back door to the Suburban and helped her inside.

"Take care of her Charlie. She needs you right now. I'll be working non-stop on this. We're gonna get this asshole and his gang. I promise you that." Don put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Ok Don, if you need me for anything, bring it to the house. I don't want to leave her for anything for the next few days."

"You got it, brother. I'll see you tonight."

"See 'ya Don." Charlie walked to the other side of the SUV and got in.

THAT NIGHT

"Charlie, can't I just sleep for 5 minutes?" Kelley whined from the couch.

"NO!" Charlie, Alan, David, and Megan all said in unison.

"Excuse me then." Kelley said surprised by the overwhelming response.

Charlie joined her on the couch with a bowl of pop corn. "If you go to sleep you could slip into a coma. Now you don't want that do you?"

"No, but I'm so tired." She whined and placed her head on his shoulder.

Charlie laughed at how cute she was when she whined. "I know. I know. But you have to stay awake, ok?"

"Ok." She pouted and reached for the pop corn.

Don came in from the kitchen. "How's it going everybody?"

"Other than Kelley whining about wanting to go to sleep, everything's cool." David said with a snicker. Kelley turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor." Don laughed at her. "I have a question for you and David. What where you guys talking about on the way to work today?"

They both thought for a minuet. "Let's see we were listening to the radio. Then I asked if I could listen to the CD's ya'll found in those guys apartments."

"That's it." Don said.

"What's it?" Kelley asked.

"We found a bug, or at least what was left of a bug in the dash of you Tahoe. Rials was listening to everything you and David said. He thought you were too close to finding his secrets and decided it was time to get rid of you." Don told them with a straight face.

"And you know this how?" Kelley asked.

"He e-mailed me. In it he basically said he knew you were getting close to figuring it out so he tried to kill you. But when he triggered the bomb, you two got lucky and we're already out."

"So the CD's are the answer?" Kelley asked.

"They can't be." Don said. "We've listened to those things a million times and turned up nothing."

"You must be missing something that apparently Rials thinks I can find. Don I have to listen to those CDs." Kelley said very matter-of-factly.

"You will not." Charlie said. "Babe if he's keeping tabs on you that closely he will know and try to come after you again. And this time he won't miss. I am not going to let you put yourself in danger."

"Charlie's right, Ladybug, leave the FBI work to me. You just lay low, and take care of yourself." Don bent down over the back of the couch to kiss her forehead. "Let me and Charlie handle this. We'll figure it out."

"Ok Don. But I'm telling you, the key to getting this over with and getting my life back involves me listening to those CDs." She said with a frown as she turned back to face the TV.


	8. Well There Went My Evening Part 5

ONE WEEK LATER

Kelley had been under protective custody for two weeks now, but she had been on "lock down" as she liked to call it for only one week, it felt like ages. After two days she finally convinced Charlie to go back to work, only if Alan promised to stay with her during the day, which of course he agreed to do. They had played every board game that could be thought of, and watched every movie and TV series she and Alan had on DVD. Finally, when they had resorted to go fish, Don brought home a Nintendo Wii. This, he hoped, would keep them busy for a while, at least until the case was solved.

"Alan you're not doing it right." Kelley said from the couch.

"Well, Ladybug, how exactly do I need to do it?" He said bent over in his best Tiger Woods stance.

"Here Alan, let me show you." David rose from his seat on the couch. He took the remote from him and showed him a better stance. "Try that" He said handing the remote back.

Alan took a swing at the on screen ball. "There we go." He said as the ball flew away.

"Whoo Hoo! Way to go Alan!" Kelley clapped with happiness.

"Sounds like everyone's having a good time." Charlie said walking into the living room with bags in his hand.

"Yep, this Wii thing is great. Alan's getting pretty good." She gave Charlie a big smile as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her cheek.

"Great. It's good to see you smiling again." It had been a while since Kelley had been her old self, but Alan, David, and Megan made sure to keep her mind off the case during the day, and Charlie picked up the duty at night. And the past couple days she had been in much better spirits.

"So what's for dinner tonight Charlie" David asked.

"Well, since it's Ladybug's birthday I'm making her favorite, Pork and red pepper stir fry with rice. Then we'll have cake and ice cream." Charlie had set the bags down on the floor and was holding his hands together. Everyone could tell he was excited about the evening he had planned.

"Wheat and milk free I'm assuming" Alan asked.

"Of course." Charlie continued. "Then it'll be time for presents."

"Is Don gonna make it?" Kelley asked.

"Yep, he was finishing up a few things at the office, and then he'll be on his way. So all you have to do my Love is sit there on the couch and wait until dinner is ready." He crossed his arms and propped them on the back of the couch so that his face was close to hers.

"That sounds like a great idea to me." She gave him a quick kiss.

AFTER DINNER

"Charlie that was amazing." Don scooted his chair back from the table.

"Yes, Charles that was an excellent dinner." Larry wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table.

"Well I learned from the best, it's Kelley's receipt." Charlie gave her a big smile.

"Thank you for inviting us." Doris said from the end of the table. Charlie had invited Doris and her husband Mike as well.

"I figured that if Kelley couldn't go to her own party, I'd bring the party to her." Charlie put his hand on her knee.

"How about a toast." Alan raised his glass. "To our beloved Ladybug, may you have a million more birthdays, and may Charlie be smart enough to be around for all of them." They all laughed.

"Here, Here" They all repeated and clinked glasses.

"Ok Charlie. Let's open presents, I've gotta get back to work." Don said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh come on Don, you can't run off tonight. It's my birthday." Kelley gave him a disappointed look.

"Ladybug, I want to be able to get you out of this house for your birthday, and the only way I can do that is to go back to work." He gave her a big smile.

"I've been cooped up in here for a week; one more night won't kill me."

She got a 'Gone with the Wind' music box from Doris and Mike, a new bag from Megan and Larry (Larry wanted to get her an organizer but Megan convinced him that she would like the bag better), from Don she received a stuffed ladybug, and from David a teddy bear (he knew she collected them from all the conversations they had had over the past two weeks.) Alan's gift was a Paula Dean cookbook that she had been wanting for quite some time.

Then came Charlie's gift. He handed her the box, and she opened it slowly. When the paper came off, it revealed an iPod box. "No way." She said in amazement. Charlie's smile grew bigger.

"Go a head and get it out, I want to see what these things look like." Alan said putting on his glasses.

She carefully opened the box to remover her iPod. When the actual device came into view, there was something wrapped around it. It was a diamond tennis bracelet and it was absolutely gorgeous. "Oh Charlie." She said as she removed the bracelet. "It's beautiful." He reached for the bracelet to put it on her.

"I thought you might like it." He put it on her and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday Babe."

Everyone had cake and ice cream, and slowly the Eppes house began to empty again. Finally no one was left but Kelley, Charlie, Alan, Megan, and David. Charlie and Kelley sat on the couch. Since it was her birthday, Megan, Alan, and David decided to give them a little privacy. They all retreated to the kitchen, so Megan and David could still see her, but they could not hear her conversation with Charlie.

"Charlie, thank you so much this was a great birthday." She kissed his cheek.

"I thought you could use the company. It's been a rough few weeks; you needed a little cheering up. Did you ever read the back of your iPod?" He reached for her new gadget she had laid on the coffee table.

"Read it? What do you mean?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"I had it engraved." He handed it to her and she flipped it over. Engraved on the back was an inscription that made her start tearing up. "_Falling even more in love with you, Love Charlie_"

"Oh Charlie, It's the song we were listening to the first time you told me you loved me." She leaned in and gave him a big kiss.

"It's the truth" he said when she pulled away. "I fall for you a little more everyday." He gave her a big smile and tapped his finger lightly against her nose. She put her head on his chest, and snuggled even closer to him.

"This has been the best birthday ever Charlie, thank you." She said feeling for the first time in a long time, totally safe.

THE NEXT DAY

"Ok Kel, what all are can you put on this thing." Megan asked as she and David sat behind Kelley at the computer as she began to add her chosen songs to her new iPod.

"You gotta put our song on there." David said with a smile.

"Wait you two have a song? I want to have a song." She gave Kelley a hurt look but quickly smiled.

"Don't worry Megan we can have a song too." They all laughed.

She began to add songs, letting David and Megan listen to each as she went. The three of them sang along and did little goofy dances to each song. It was so much fun Kelley forgot she was under protective custody. After a while Megan stopped singing and dancing and had a look like she was thinking really hard about something. "Megan, what's wrong?" Kelley finally asked.

"David, where have we heard every single one of these songs before?" She turned to him.

He thought for a minute. "I don't know. I've heard them all with Kelley a million times since I've been with her."

"Exactly, but where else?" She asked again.

"I don't know." He looked at her confused.

"The CDs. The ones we found in the apartments. They have the exact same songs, in almost the exact same order as Kelley is adding to her iPod. You can't tell me that's a coincidence. Kelley, are you using a CD to add these songs?" She turned to face Kelley.

"Yeah it's a mix CD I made a little over a month ago." She looked at Megan with concern.

"So how well so you know these songs?" Megan asked.

"Pretty much backwards and forward."

"We've got to get you to the office and listen to that CD. I'm calling Don.

Thirty minutes later Don came to the house. "What's up? What do I _have_ to listen to?"

"Listen to this." Megan led him to the computer.

Kelley played the beginning of each song she had just added to her iPod for Don. "Every song that's on the CDs we found in the apartment, in the exact same order." Megan looked at Don, waiting to here what he had to say.

"Ladybug, where did you get this CD?" Don looked at Kelley with a questioning stare.

"I made it about a month and a half ago. Don you have to let hear those CDs. These guys copied my mixed CD. I know all these songs and there has to be something I'll catch that you guys didn't." She begged.

"Ok get ready to go. But Charlie is _not_ going to be happy about this."

AT THE OFFICE

"What are you doing here?" Charlie looked up from his computer, surprised to see Kelley.

"Megan was listening to me adding songs to my iPod and it turns out they are the exact same songs that are on the CDs from the apartment. So Don thinks I should listen to them." Kelley took a seat next to him and kissed his cheek. "So let's hear it."

"Don can I see you outside for a second?" Charlie got up from his chair and followed Don out of the room. When they were outside the room. "What is she doing here? I thought we agreed that if she came here it would put her in danger?"

"We did agree on that, but Charlie…"

Charlie interrupted. "Don't but Charlie me! I will not let you put her in danger again! Rials has almost killed her once, he'll try it again and this time we won't be able to stop him. What are you thinking Don?"

"I'm thinking she might be able to help. These guys copied her mixed CD exactly, that's something. Maybe she can hear something we don't hear. Charlie we've been working on this case for over a month now and haven't come up with anything. Now, I don't know about you but I'm ready to catch this guy, and give Ladybug her life back. She deserves it, and if she can help us do that, then so be it."

"Ok, but if she finds anything I want extra security for her." Charlie gave Don a serious look.

"Ok, I can do that."

They both headed back into the room. Kelley found the play button on Charlie's laptop and had started listening to the first song. "Is this a remix or something?" She looked up at them as they entered.

"What do you mean is this a remix?" Don gave her a funny look.

"Well, it sounds almost exactly like the version I have on my CD, but something's different. It's like there's an extra beat line or something."

"Do you have a copy of your CD with you?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" she pulled the CD out of her bag and handed it to Charlie. He loaded it into the computer and brought a picture of the sound waves for the first song. He overlapped the two pictures.

"They don't match. Kelley's right the sound waves from her CD and the ones from the terrorist's CD don't line up. There's an extra wave." He looked at Don stunned.

"Can you separate each wave? I mean can you isolate the wave that's different?" Kelley asked unsure as to what she had just found.

"Sure." Charlie typed in a few codes onto the computer. The different colored lines, representing each wave began to separate on the screen. "Now I'll run matching algorithms to match the corresponding waves from the two different CDs and the odd one out will be our extra track." He typed a little more; lines with matching colors began to separate into pairs. Finally only one line was left.

"Ok let's listen to that track." Don had seated himself behind Charlie and Kelley. The track didn't sound like much. "Ok now what is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can try to run a regression analysis…" Charlie started.

"No, it's simpler than that." Kelley interrupted. "Play it backwards."

"What? Kelley what good will that do?" Charlie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Trust me. A family sued Black Sabbath for their son's suicide because they said the song had subliminal messages hidden it telling him to do it. I've even heard that if you play some songs backwards they had messages hidden in them too. Just try it. If it doesn't work then you can run your regression thingy." She gave Charlie a smile.

"Ok but I don't think it's going to be that simple." He began to play the track backwards.

"Robert and Gail Smith 221 West Highland Street…" A familiar voice came through the speakers, it was Rials.

"Whoa" Don stopped the tape. "Robert and Gail were the first people that were killed on the protected witness list. We've found how they're trafficking the information; we just have to find out where, and to whom."

"You should be able to that pretty easily too." Kelley said.

"How?" Don asked.

"Can I see the actual CD you found in their apartment?" She asked him.

"Here you go," Don handed her the CD.

She studied it for a second. "Yeah these are Memoride CDs. Each one has a specific code embedded on it. When someone burns information onto one, the code becomes active. So, when some one puts the copy into their computer it sends a signal to the internet to pull the information about the music stored on the disc to that person's computer. It's usually used to get artist info, producers, album art things like that. Each box comes marked from the company; they can track each disc in that box and follow the trail to the owner's computer. It's supposed to be used as an anti-pirating device. They can even tell if the original copy of the song came form an original CD or if it was downloaded illegally." She reached over Charlie and typed in a few things on computer. Eventually a series of numbers popped up. Charlie and Don watched in amazement. "Call the company and give them this number. They should not only be able to tell you where it was bought, but they should able to locate the other CDs that were in the box with it. As long as they have been loaded into a computer with internet access. Go to those addresses and you should find your buyers, and I'm sure with a little FBI persuasion they can tell you where to find your sellers." She wrote the code onto a post-it note and handed it to Don.

"You two have been spending entirely too much time together. She's starting to sound like you Charlie." Don smiled as he took the code from her. "Thank you Ladybug. You were awesome." He kissed her cheek. "Rials said you were no slouch, but who knew you'd catch something Charlie missed." He left the room to call Memoride.

"How do you know all this?" Charlie asked her mesmerized.

"You know I'm addicted to music. You download enough songs you learn these things." She gave him a big smile. "Plus I do date a genius you know. I guess some of it has rubbed off." She leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you." Charlie smiled said gladly returning her kiss.


	9. Well There Went My Evening Part 6

THREE DAYS LATER

Kelley's information was exactly right. Memotide tracked down 15 CDs, each one owned by a different group of terrorist cells. And with a little persuading from Don and the team they gave up their suppliers. All of Rials' gang was apprehended along with the rest of the CDs from the package. Charlie was scared to death that Rials would come after Kelley, knowing she was the one to find the hidden track in the music. So Don made good on his promise to Charlie, and beefed up her protection level even further. Now she wasn't allowed out of the house at all. If Don needed anything he came to her. She wasn't even allowed to be within three feet of windows, and she was getting sick of it. Don assured her that it wouldn't be long now before this was all over. There was only one little problem.

"Ladybug, we can't find Rials." Don sat in the chair facing her.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" She looked at Don with a worried expression. "Don, I can't be under protective custody for the rest of my life. I need out of here." She put her face in her hands and began to cry.

"I know but I can't risk that until he's in custody." He moved over to the couch to join her. He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "I can't put you in danger like that. We've got his whole gang he'll be desperate, there's no telling what he might do. The problem is he's being careful. He's staying just one step ahead of us."

She raised her head "What if there were a way to lure him out?" She turned to Don, eyes still wet with tears.

"What are you saying? Like offer him bait?" Don looked at her curiously.

"Exactly." She nodded her hand.

"What would he want though?" Don began to ponder the idea.

"Me" Her voice remained steady as she said it.

"No way, Ladybug. You can't be serious. There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you be anywhere near Rials." He shook his head. "No way. Charlie would kill more for even entertaining the idea."

"But you know just as well as I do it's the only way. Don if I didn't trust you, and Megan and David and Colby I wouldn't even consider it. But I know you guys will never let anything happen to me. I can't take being cooped up in this house one more second! And if I have to face a little bit of danger to get out of here then so be it. I'll do it. I'm more afraid of the idea of having to stay in this house all day than I am of facing Rials. Please Don." Her big blue eyes pleaded with him. He knew she was sick of protective custody. He wanted to get her out as bad as she wanted to get out. He thought for a few minutes.

"Ok" he finally answered in a low voice. "Ok, Ladybug. We'll do it, but you have to convince Charlie. I'm not going through with this without his consent."

"Fair enough." She gave Don a nod. "Thanks Don."

HALLOWEEN NIGHT

"I'm still not comfortable with this." Charlie said as fiddled with the hat for his costume.

"The costume?" Kelley asked putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Don't play games. This is serious. You know I mean this plan you and Don have cooked up. I mean what if Rials doesn't even show? Or what if he does and he kidnaps you before anyone knows it." Charlie was getting frazzled just thinking about it.

Kelley caught his hand. "Charlie, everything is going to be fine. Don has this completely ironed out this plan to the last detail with his team. They are not going to let anything happen to me."

"I hope you're right." He pulled her closer until his face was almost touching hers. "I can't lose you." He gave her a nervous smile. "I can't. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Charlie, you are not going to lose me. I promise." She moved closer and rested her nose on his. "Besides who'd make you wear ridiculous costumers for Halloween if it weren't for me?" She gave him a sly smile.

"Oh ho ho." Charlie chuckled but didn't let go of her. "This is very true. You know I think you owe me a kiss for making me wear this stupid outfit."

"It's not stupid. I think you look very cute. But I'll still kiss you anyway." She leaned in and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"Charlie, you two better hurry up, Don's here!" Alan yelled up the stairs.

He slowly pulled away from her kiss. "Ok dad we'll be down in a minute!" He turned back to Kelley. "Now where was I?" He kissed her again. He pulled away slowly again. "I guess we better go."

"Yeah I guess so." They headed for the door. "Charlie aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I don't think so." He looked around searching for what she could mean.

"Ah Hem." She held up his hat.

"Oh, right, that." He took the hat from her hand.

"It gives the full effect." She said and helped him adjust it.

"How do I look?" He stood back and gave her a grin.

"Very cute." She took his arm and they headed sown stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs Alan began to smile and Don began to laugh. "What are you two supposed to be?" Don asked through a chuckle.

"I'm Cleopatra and he's King Tut." Kelley gave a big smile. "Aren't we cute?" The both wore robes made of white material. They each wore a gold colored sash as a belt and had half circle shapes that went around the collars. They even had gold arm bands on each arm. But the headgear is what separated them. Kelley's already straight dark brown hair was held down with a headband. Charlie on the other hand had a huge stuffed hat that reminded him of a jester's hat, but it was made to look like King Tut's famous headdress. Kelley had tried to convince Charlie to wear make-up like King Tut as well but he wasn't having it. She on the other hand had covered her eye lids in dark blue eye shadow and extended it to points close to her hair line.

"Well cute is not a word I would you use to describe you, but if that's what you think Ladybug." Don chuckled as he looked at them.

Kelley's face looked hurt. "Well at least I don't look like I put on my pajamas with a sheet tied around my neck for a cape. And did you cut two holes in a sock to make that mask." She reached for Don' face.

He caught her hand. "Ok fair enough, my Zorro costume is not perfect, but it's all I could find on short notice." He laughed. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Ladybug?"

"Yep. Let's do it." She him the bravest smile she could.

"Do I get a say in this?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. Ladybug's the only one who can back out now." Don took her hand. "I am really proud of you. Most people wouldn't have held up through all of this as well as you have. You're a pretty tough lady, and I will not let you down. Hell I'd even go so far as to say I love 'ya. You're good for Charlie and that's what means the most."

"I love you too Don." She gave him a big hug. "And I know everything is going to be fine." She pulled a way and gave Don a big smile. "Now don't get all mushy on me G-man."

"You got it. Well, let's get going and catch us a terrorist." Don led them to the door. Charlie and Kelley headed to the car, but Alan pulled Don aside before he could leave.

"You take good care of her Donnie, I don't think any of us could take it if something happened to that girl. I know I couldn't." He patted him on the shoulder.

"I will Dad. I will." With that Don left.

AT THE COSTUME PARTY

Don had carefully disguised officers at every entrance to the building. Disguising them wasn't too hard; it was a costume party after all. Don had a list of all the CalSci staff that was to be at the event and what they were coming as. If someone suspicious showed up, he'd know.

When the three of them arrived, there was hardly anyone at the party, but eventually the giant room at the base of the observatory began to fill with the sounds of happy party goers and loud music. Larry and Megan, who was also on duty, finally met up with Charlie and Kelley to settle the bet of the best costume. "Larry, Megan, what the heck are you guys?" Kelley was tilting her head sideways studying their very round costumes.

"We're a molecule of water." Larry announced happily. "See I'm two oxygen molecules, and Megan is one hydrogen molecule."

"Well Larry, that's really original." Charlie was looking at him with a very puzzled look on his face.

"You guys defiantly win, Kelley you look absolutely adorable." Megan attempted to hug her but her round molecule kept getting in the way. They all laughed.

"Yes, Charles you and you're lovely lady friend can claim the victory on this particular battle, but wherever did you find those authentic looking costumes?" Larry was very impressed with the outfits Kelley and Charlie were wearing.

"Believe it or not, Kelley made them." Charlie gave her a big smile.

"Really? Well I am impressed with your many talents. Kelley" Larry kissed her hand.

"Thanks Larry, but let's face it I have had A LOT of time on my hands here lately." They all laughed. "Has anyone seen Doris, I'm interested to see what she and Mike came as." She searched the room for a few moments and finally locked eyes on them and immediately began laughing. Doris was wearing a nice pair of black dress pants, but above that she was wearing what looked like a huge leg shackle ball as a top. Coming out of the top of her hat was a chain that trailed down and connected to a large shackle that was wrapped around her husband's body like a sash. By this time Charlie, Megan, and Larry had all noticed and were laughing hysterically. They all made there way over to Doris and Mike.

"Hey there's my girlfriend." Mike announced happily as the group approached. When Kelley was close enough he gave her a hug. "I didn't think we'd see you here. You out of jail yet?"

"Just for tonight. Where on earth did you guys come up with those outfits?" Kelley asked laughing at Doris' expression.

"Well he's always calling me the old ball and chain so I figured I'd make him good on his word." They all laughed again.

The night continued with lots of dancing and laughing. All under the watchful eye of Don and his team. Charlie and Kelley finished dancing close to "Apologize" by Timbaland and One Republic. "Charlie I need something to drink." She yelled over the music.

"Ok I'll be right back." He kissed her and headed for the drink table.

Kelley moved off the dance floor and stood by close to the wall. From behind her she heard a scrap and the felt her self being pulled back into the curtain behind the streamers that hung from the ceiling behind her, a large hand covering her mouth preventing her from screaming. "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you, you little bitch. Now your genius boyfriend will just have to figure out where you went, and by the time he does, it'll be too late for you." She recognized the voice form the tape, it was Rials. He dragged her out a door, that apparently no one was covering, and into the alley behind the building. Once outside he pulled a knife from his pocket and placed it against her throat. "Now if you scream, no one will hear you because if I hear so much as one peep, I'll slit your throat." He spit the words angrily in her eat, then he took his hand away from her mouth. "I told you to stay away from this case. I knew you were too smart when it came to music, and one listen would expose out little plan. I used the copy of you CD to make my master copy, surely no one would think anything of a mix CD full of popular songs. And when Brian came in to kill you, to keep you from talking, that idiot boyfriend of yours came in and caught him, but you know he found something even better. A picture of you and my old friend Agent Eppes, and we thought we could use that to our advantage, and it worked for a while, until you got stupid and listened to those CDs. You ruined my life, I had been planning this for 5 years and in a month you tore it all down. And now you're gonna die for it. Anything you want me to tell Charlie Boy for you before you die?" He laughed into her ear.

MEANWHILE BACK INSIDE

"Now where did she go?" Charlie wonder as he returned to the spot he had last seen Kelley standing. He immediately thought the worst. He turned around to locate Don. When he found him and ran to him. "She's gone!"

"What? Kelley's gone? Where is she?" Don looked concerned through his Zorro mask.

"She was standing over there waiting for me to come back with drinks and now she's gone!" Charlie rushed the words out in a panic.

"Ok show me where you saw her last." Don followed closely behind Charlie. When they got to the spot, Don noticed the streamers moving. He looked around but saw no air vents that could be causing the movement. "Is there another door behind this curtain?" He asked Charlie.

"I-I-I think so." Charlie stammered in reply.

"Oh shit, I didn't know about that one. No one's covering it." Don pulled his gun and headed for the door. "Stay here Charlie." He called back to his brother. "Please God don't let me be too late. I'll never forgive myself if I'm too late." He thought as he saw the open door and headed for it.

BACK IN THE ALLEY

"Oh my God, this is it, he's going to kill me. I'm never going to see Charlie again. Why didn't I listen to him?" She thought tears filling her eyes as she thought about never being able to be with Charlie again, to hold him, to kiss him.

"You don't have to tell him anything for her, because you're going to let her go right now, or I'll blow your head off." Don's voice came from behind Rials.

"Oh thank you God. Don's here. He said he wouldn't let him hurt me." She had never been happier to hear Don's voice than at that moment. Rials released his grip on her and dropped the knife. She turned to face him. She could see Don's face over his shoulder.

"You ok Ladybug?" Don asked her. She nodded yes. Charlie emerged from the building just in time to see Kelley standing in front of Rials and Don behind him with a gun to his head. Charlie met eyes with Kelley just as Rials pulled a gun from his pocket and shot her twice in the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" Charlie screamed as he watched her stagger backwards and crumple into a limp pile on the ground. Don slammed Rials in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Rials dropped the gun and dropped to the ground. Don quickly hand cuffed him and joined Charlie had ran over to kneel by Kelley's lifeless body.

"Don you promised me! You promised me you wouldn't let anything happen to her!" Charlie had torn off his pharaoh hat and sat sobbing next to Kelley.

"Charlie she's gonna be fine…" Don put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

Charlie threw his hand away. "SHE IS NOT FINE!!" He screamed. "She's dead!! And you let it happen!! You promised me you wouldn't but you didn't protect her and now she's dead!" Charlie gathered her limp frame into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably. David, Megan, and Colby had now entered the alley. Their hearts all sank when they saw the scene before them. They had all let her down and now it was over.

"Charlie?" A small voice was heard under Charlie's sobs. He pulled body back and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Charlie, I'm ok."

"H-H-How?" Charlie stammered amazed at what he was witnessing.

"Ok Ladybug just like we talked about, sit up slowly." Don reached over and helped her sit up from Charlie's arms. "Did you put an extra shirt on like I told you too?" She nodded. "Good girl now let's get this thing off you." Charlie watched bewildered as Kelley removed her costume to reveal white cotton shorts and a black Kevlar bullet proof vest. He noticed the two small indentions in the side over her right ribs where the bullets had hit her. "Hey David go get her some water will 'ya?" Don called to him. David smiled at the fact she was going to be ok and ran back inside to get her some water.

"You had on a vest?" Charlie asked still looking confused.

"Yeah Charlie, I didn't tell you because I knew it would make you worry." She winced as Don helped her get the vest off.

"Easy now. You're gonna be real sore for the next few days." He laid the vest to the side.

"You didn't tell me? How could you do that to me? I was scared to death!" Charlie could feel his anger rising.

"Hey, don't be mad at her. It was my idea for her to wear it and to not tell you." Don quickly took Kelley's side. "She's been through a lot tonight, give her a break why don't you."

"Ouch!" Kelley let out a painful scream and grabbed her side.

"Easy Ladybug, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"No Don, this really hurts and I can't get catch my breath. Something's wrong." She began to gasp for air. She looked down to make sure the bullets had not penetrated the vest. Of course they hadn't. She began to panic. "Charlie! I can't breath!!" She grabbed his arm.

"Damn! The force of the bullets probably collapsed your lung. Charlie lay her down she'll be able to breathe better that way. Stay clam Ladybug, I've got an ambulance on call, I'll get them here in a second and they'll get you patched right up. Just stay calm." She nodded.

Charlie pulled her close but was careful not to block her air way. "Easy Baby. You're gonna be fine." He held her and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

AT THE HOSIPTAL

"Is she going to be ok Dr. Burke?" Alan asked. He finally convinced Don and Charlie to sit down, and as soon as they did he began to pace back and forth. When the doctor emerged he was in his face in a heart beat.

"She will be fine Mr. Eppes." He placed his hand on Alan's shoulder. The waiting room was full of people waiting to hear about how Kelley was. Charlie and Don were at Alan's side in under a second. Everyone else crowded in behind them. The group included Megan, Larry, David, Colby, Doris and Mike. "Are you all here for Kelley James?" They all nodded. "Well, I can tell she is well liked. Her right lung was in fact fully collapsed. The force from the bullets, even with the vest can do that sometimes."

"What did you do to fix it?" Alan quickly asked. A collapsed lung did not sound good in his book.

"Well, we sedated her, and made a small incision between two of her ribs. In that incision we placed a chest tube through which we were able to re-inflate the lung. Now just to warn you she will have to keep the tube in for several days so don't be alarmed when you go in to see her and it's still there. But she will have be here for several days so we can monitor her for any infection. But other than that she is going to be just fine. The nurse will come to get you and let you visit for a minuet when she wakes up. But I am afraid only 3 people will be allowed in tonight. The rest of you are welcome to come back and see her tomorrow. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Dr. Burke." Charlie, Don, and Alan shook the doctor's hand. Now knowing that they wouldn't be able to see her, the rest of the crew left.

"Take care of our girl. We'll be back in the morning." Doris said as she hugged Charlie good-bye.

After what seemed like ages the nurse finally came out and let Alan, Charlie, and Don come back to see her. When they reached her bed she was awake but still seemed a little groggy.

"How are you feeling Babe?" Charlie said sitting down in the chair next to her bed and taking her hand.

"I'm ok. Did we get him Don?" She raised her big blue eyes to his face with a hopeful look. Her voice was still really weak.

"You bet we did. And it's all thanks to you, Ladybug. We couldn't have done it without you." He gave her a big smile.

"We're all so glad you're ok my dear." Alan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "But I think it would be best if we left you alone to rest now."

"Are all of you leaving me here by myself?" They could all see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No just Dad and Don are leaving; I'm staying here with you." Charlie took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I wouldn't leave you here by yourself."

"Well we'll be off then." Alan said giving her another kiss.

"We'll be back to check on you tomorrow ok Ladybug?" Don gave her a kiss as well.

"Ok Don." She managed to say as her eyes started to close.

"We'll see you in the morning Charlie." Alan gave him a wave.

"See you Chuck." Don headed out as well.

"Don, wait." Charlie called him back "I'm sorry for the way I acted at the scene, it's just that…"

Don interrupted. "Don't apologize, Charlie, you reacted the way I expected you too. I'm mean you love her and you thought she was gone. I'm sorry for putting you through it, but I don't think we would have caught Rials any other way." He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks Don, you promised me I wouldn't lose her and I didn't. Thank you."

"Hey what are brothers for?" He and Charlie shook hands and hugged with their free arms.

Don left the room and it grew quiet, except for the beeping of Kelley's monitors. She opened her eyes and looked at Charlie. "Charlie where is everyone?"

"They all went home, but they'll be back tomorrow." He took her hand, "Go back to sleep you need your rest right now."

"Ok. Charlie?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. There's Always Trouble in LA Part 1

"Whew! The gym was crowded today." Kelley walked into the kitchen and laid her gym bag in the chair. "Hey Alan, how was your day?"

"Just fine my dear, and yours?" He smiled and looked up from the stove.

"Pretty good. I got the last box from my apartment and turned in my keys today." A lot of things had changed since Halloween night. After getting out of the hospital, Kelley was still having a lot of trouble breathing. The doctors found that she had developed Asthma, and advised her to start working out. She immediately went out and joined the gym. She had been at it for 2 weeks now and had already lost 5 pounds and was hoping to loose more before Christmas, which was quickly approaching. But that wasn't the only change; she decided to cut her long hair. It now hung just above her shoulder and was always styled perfectly. She had been a little worried about what Charlie would think, but he loved it. Quite possibly the biggest change was that Alan, Don, and Charlie had finally convinced her to move out of her apartment and in with Charlie and Alan. She insisted on having her own room so Charlie would have his own space. They had only been dating for a little over 4 months and this was a huge step. She didn't want to crowd him or Alan. So the gust room now housed Kelley and all of her things.

"That makes you officially moved in then right." Alan gave her a huge smile.

"It sure does. What are you making Alan? It smells great." She leaned over to see what was in the pot he was stirring.

"Vegetable lasagna. This the tomato sauce for it. Have a taste." He held out the wooden spoon for her to have a taste.

"MMM That's good stuff." She gave Alan a smile.

"Hey Babe, I didn't know you were home." Charlie entered the kitchen and smiled when he saw Kelley. He crossed the room and met her with a kiss.

"I just got here." She gave him a big hug. "I'm going to grab a shower. After dinner can you help me with my application?"

"Sure thing." Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Application? What application?" Alan looked at the two inquisitively. "Are you looking for a new job Ladybug?"

"No, I'll explain at dinner, but now I need a shower." Kelley pulled away from Charlie and headed for the stairs.

"What's that all about?" Alan looked at Charlie with a questioning glance.

"You'll just have to wait until dinner. It's her announcement; I'll let her tell you." He slapped his dad playfully on the arm and headed back to the living room to finish grading papers.

AFTER DINNER

Charlie, Alan, Don, and Kelley all sat around the dinner table enjoying each others company. Finally Alan couldn't hold his curiosity any longer. "Ok, Ladybug what application is Charlie helping you fill out?"

"Should I tell him now, or make him squirm just a little more?" She looked to Charlie who was sitting next to her and gave him a mischievous grin.

"What's going on? I don't live here remember." Don looked around confused.

"Nah, he's suffered enough. Tell him." Charlie put his arm around the back of her chair and gave a big smile.

"Ok" she began her explanation. "The Physics department is going through some budget problems right now, so they had to cut some people's schedules. Since I had been here the least amount of time mine was cut the worst."

"How bad?" Alan looked at her with his most serious and concerned expression.

"Instead of five days a week I now only work two." She gave Alan a smile.

"That sucks, But you're happy about this?" Don looked at her with a surprised look.

"Yep. Here's why. When the Dean called me in to tell me this, he also made me an offer. Staff at CalSci get some classes paid for but only if they attend here, well there is no way I could do that. I was a marketing major, math and science were not exactly my areas of expertise. So the Dean has some connections at USC and is trying to work with them to allow me to take classes there, but have them honor our staff policy. They have a program for university administrators; basically it would teach me how to run an administrative office on a college campus. The application Charlie is helping me with is my application to graduate school. I hopefully will start in January." She gave them all a big smile. Kelley had always wanted to go back and work on her Master's Degree she had just never had the money.

"Can you afford to do that?" Don looked concerned.

"She can now. That was one of my main selling points to get her to move in here." Charlie gave her a big smile. "Without rent, even though she only works two days a week, that will cover all her other bills. So she will go to school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and will work at CalSci on Tuesday and Thursday."

"That sounds like a plan to me" Alan raised his glass. "To our little Ladybug, and her new journey as a graduate student."

"Here Here" Don and Charlie repeated as they all clinked glasses.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"How do you think they took it Charlie?" Kelley asked as she pulled back the covers to the bed.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Charlie wondered why she would ask him that question. His dad and Don were ecstatic that Kelley was going to be able to go back to school.

"I just don't want them to think I'm taking advantage of living here. You know, I don't want them to think you're supporting me through grad school."

"I am supporting you 100" Charlie had come to her side of the bed and wrapped her from behind in a hug. He kissed her cheek.

"Charlie. You know what I mean. I don't want them to think you are supporting me _financially_. I have always been able to stand on my own two feet. I just don't want them to think I'm a mooch." She turned to face him but stayed in his embrace.

"You are not a mooch, and there is no way dad and Don would ever think that about you. They both love you, and they are very happy for you. Grad school will be good for you. I'm sure once you graduate you'll have a great job waiting for you at CalSci." He pulled her a little closer.

"I know I just don't want people to think…"

"Who cares what people think? Even if I was paying your way through grad school it would be no one's business but yours and mine." He kissed her nose. "Now are you sleeping in here or in your room?"

"I'll stay here through Leno then I'll go to my room." She pulled away from him and crawled into his bed.

"Why don't you just stay in here? You'll probably be asleep before Leno is over anyway." He joined her under the covers. "You don't like to snuggle with me anymore?" He poked out his bottom lip and gave her his trademark puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I love to snuggle, but you are a cover hog." She pulled the covers a little farther onto her side of the bed and gave him a big smile.

"I promise to be good." Charlie gave her a wicked smile.

"We'll see." She scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest.


	11. There's Always Trouble in LA Part 2

THE NEXT DAY

"Oh I hate this stuff!" It was a Wednesday morning and Kelley sat in front of the computer studying for her graduate school entrance exam.

"What is it Babe?" Charlie came up behind her with his first cup of coffee. He looked down at the screen.

"I can't remember how to do any of this stuff. I was always good at algebra, but I haven't done it for so long, I stink at it now." She crossed her arms over her chest made a pouty face.

"I can help you with it. I _am _a math professor you know?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She smiled at him. "What time will you be home tonight?" She stood up and walked with him to the kitchen.

"I should be a little early tonight. Maybe we can work on it some before dinner, but defiantly after. You'll ace that part of the GRE." He put his arm around her as they entered the kitchen to find Alan at the stove.

"I hope so."

"Who wants an omelet?" Alan asked from the stove.

"Oooo That sounds good." She took a seat at the counter.

"I'll take one too dad." He joined her.

"Make that three, what are we having?" Don entered.

"Donnie, didn't expect to see you this morning. I've got my whole family here for breakfast. What a treat." Alan began to happily cook their breakfast.

Kelley smiled when she heard Alan refer to her as family. She did feel like family now. Don constantly picking on her, and Alan telling her she wasn't eating enough. She had forced Alan to let her do some chores around the house, one of which was laundry. So her new battles with Charlie to try and convince him to put his dirty clothes in the hamper made her feel even more at home.

"So Ladybug, did you get your application for grad school turned in?" Don's question broke into her thoughts.

"I sure did, and now all I have to do is send my undergraduate transcripts from Ole Miss and take the GRE." She gave Don a big smile as she got up to help Alan with breakfast.

"What's the GRE?" Don asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It stands for Graduate Record Exam. I have to take it to be fully admitted. It's not too bad I just can't remember how to do some of the math part. Ouch!" Alan had slapped her hand as she reached to try and help him.

"Go sit down. I am making breakfast today." He gave her a smile.

"Fine. But I will fix everyone's drinks. Who wants juice?" She reached for the cabinet.

"I'll take some." Charlie had been reading the headlines on the paper and finally looked up when she asked the question.

"Same here." Don sipped his coffee.

"I'm just having coffee, Dear." Alan said adding ham to the egg pancake in the pan.

"Ok then two juices coming up." She took three glasses from the cabinet and began to pour juice.

"Wow this is interesting." Charlie commented on the article he was reading.

"What's interesting?" Alan asked from the stove.

"There have been three robberies of coffee shops in the past two weeks. They all have been at the same time of day and within just a few blocks of each other." Charlie stared at the map the paper featured marking the location of each burglary.

"Uh oh. I know that look." Kelley grinned as she continued to pour juice. "He's about to start in with one of his equations, telling us how to track them." Just then Don's cell phone rang.

"Eppes. No way. Ok I'll be there in 20 no make it thirty minutes." He hung up. "Well looks like that equation Charlie is coming up with is going to be useful after all. That was Megan, LAPD has called us in. They killed one of the clerks in the last one."

"Wow, what a coincidence. Are you gonna finish breakfast?" Kelley handed Don his juice. He quickly downed it and grabbed his jacket.

"No time. Hey Charlie, you want to ride with me?" He motioned to his brother.

"Sure." Charlie headed for the door.

"Um Charlie aren't you forgetting something?" Kelley looked at him with a strange look.

He turned to face her. "What?" He asked giving the most innocent look she had ever seen. She tried not to laugh.

"You're still in your pajamas." She couldn't help she had to laugh. He looked down and realized he was still in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Right. Um Don can you give me a few minutes." He blushed a little.

"Sure Buddy, but make it quick. I'll be in the car. See 'ya Dad. Bye Ladybug." With that he headed for the door. And Charlie ran up stairs to change.

"Bye Donnie."

"See 'ya Don." Kelley looked at Alan and then at the plates full of omelets. "Well there went our family breakfast." She smiled at Alan.

"Easy come easy go, that's how it always is around here. Welcome to the Eppes house." He gave her a big smile. Kelley went to the sink and got Charlie's favorite travel coffee mug and fixed it for him.

"Ok gotta go sorry about breakfast Dad." Charlie came back into the kitchen still buttoning his shirt. "I promise not to be too late." He told Kelley kissing her good bye. She handed him his coffee. He eyed it with pleasure. Charlie couldn't' function without caffeine in the mornings. "I love you." He took the cup and gave her a bigger kiss this time.

"For the coffee or just in general?" She smiled gave him a wink.

"Both, see you both tonight." He blew her a kiss and was gone.

"Well I hope you like omelets my dear." Alan said eyeing the table full of food.

"I do but not quite _that_ much." They both laughed and ate their breakfast.

THURSDAY

Charlie and Kelley sat at their favorite lunch time restaurant.

"So what does Doris think about you being there for only two days each week?" Charlie asked eyeing his sandwich.

"She hates it. She says it's too quiet when I'm not there. Plus she doesn't know how to work my radio, so she has to sit in silence." She was adding dressing to her salad.

"That sounds like Doris." Charlie said with a little chuckle. "I bet it is quiet for her. She used to having her living, breathing 'Chatty Cathy' doll." He chuckled again as Kelley shot him a dirty look. "So have you scheduled your GRE yet?"

"Sure have. It is next Friday. I'm a little nervous." She took a bite.

"You'll do fine. You picked back up on the concepts of the math section really quickly." He gave her a wink.

"Maybe I'm a genius too." She returned the wink. Just then her phone began to ring, some rock and roll song was blaring from the tiny speaker. Charlie knew Kelley had a different ring tone for just about everyone in her phone book but this one he hadn't heard a whole lot. She picked it up, "Hello. Hey girl. I know. Yeah, it's pretty cool. Oh my gosh are you kidding, of course that will be fine. Sure I have a test that morning but I can pick you guys up afterwards. You know it. There's always trouble in LA." With this Charlie's eyes narrowed. She winked at him and smiled. "Both of you are 21 now right? Charlie's brother is an FBI agent; I can't have you two getting me into _that_ much trouble." She laughed. "Yeah, just let me know when your plane will get here and I'll be waiting. Ok can't wait. Ok bye." She gave a big smile as she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Charlie was interested to know what the other side of that conversation consisted of.

"Pie and Cake are coming." She grinned at him.

"Who?" Charlie looked at her really confused.

"They are two of my best friends from college. They are both younger than me but we were practically joined at the hip my junior and senior years. They are still at Ole Miss, but have a four day weekend next week, so on the spur of the moment they decided to pay me a visit. Neither of them has ever been to LA so they figured now that they have connections, they want to come see what it's all about. It's going to be so much fun." She gave a little shiver of excitement. The three of them had had some great times back home; it was going to be great to be back together again.

"Did someone really name their kids Pie and Cake?" Charlie looked are her praying that no one's parent had been that cruel.

"No Silly, their real names are Amanda Timberlake and Megan Dempsey. But for some reason they have always been Pie and Cake." She gave him a big smile.

"Which is which?" He asked, he wanted to work on it so when they got there he would already know.

"Amanda is Pie and Megan is Cake. I'll pull out some of my pictures when we get home and I'll show you which is which." She took another bite of the salad.

"I'm looking forward to it." They finished their lunch and headed back to work.


	12. There's Always Trouble in LA Part 3

THAT NIGHT

"Oh Alan I almost forgot. Two of my girlfriends are coming next Friday so we'll have two extra for dinner." Kelley looked up from her plate.

"Oh some of your friends from home?" He was excited to meet some of Kelley's friends.

"Yes, sir. They're three years younger than me but they're like my little sisters. Amanda and I were in Tau Beta Sigma and, she Megan and I were all roommates my junior and senior year of college." She continued eating her dinner.

"Is that how you met, being assigned as roommates?" Don asked from his side of the table.

"No actually, we went to high school together. So when they came to college their parents wanted them to have someone they knew to live with so they chose me." She smiled at remembering the two scared freshmen they were when they first moved in.

"That's cool. So what made them decide to come out here?" Don asked.

"They have a four day weekend next week; neither has been here before, so they decided to pay me a visit."

"Where are they staying?" Alan asked. He could always be depended on to think out the logistics of everything.

"I'll get them a hotel room and stay with them there." She had already thought this through.

"You will not!" Alan immediately protested. "There is plenty of room here. One can stay in Don's old room and the other in your room and you can stay with Charlie. They will not stay at a hotel. This is your home too now you know?"

"Oh Alan that will be too much trouble. You will be trying to wait on them hand and foot and I don't want to put you to that much trouble." She gave him a look.

"You know I like to entertain. It would be my honor to have your friends stay here." Alan returned her look to say 'end of story'.

"Ok Alan you win." She finally gave in.

"So how do you plan to entertain them while their here." Charlie finally joined the conversation. He had been scribbling feverishly in a note book while attempting to eat his dinner.

"Charlie I really wish you wouldn't do that at the dinner table." Alan shot him a disapproving look.

"Well Dad I have to finish these equations for Don, so tomorrow maybe we can catch these robbers." Charlie returned to his work.

"Well they are old enough now. So they want to see the club scene. I was thinking I would take them out Friday night when they get here, then Saturday, show them around town, and then to a movie that night, and then chill Sunday." She answered.

"Good Sunday night we'll have a cookout for them."

"Sounds like these girls are in for a busy weekend." Don commented.

"Didn't you promise to get them in trouble?" Charlie asked.

"That just means I promised them a good time 'getting into trouble' is our way of saying having a blast. Are your trying to start something with me Charlie Eppes?" She gave him a sly smile.

"Of course not." He returned the smile, kissed her cheek, and went back to his work.

THE FOLLOWING FRIDAY

"Hey Babe, guess what?" Kelley had started dialing Charlie's number before she had even gotten out of the building. "Yes I totally aced it! Yeah I only missed a perfect score on the math section by 10 points. All thanks to you. Right all I have to wait on is the writing section score. Yep their plane lands in 30 minutes so I'm heading over there now. Sure thing, I'll bring them by there first. Ok. Love you too. Bye."

Once she hung up with Charlie she headed for her brand new Tahoe (Which was exactly like her old one only a little less blown up), and drove to the airport. She was amazed she had done so well on her GRE knowing that Amanda and Megan would be in town in just a few hours. Now here she was, heading to the airport to pick them up. She couldn't wait to see them and introduce them to Charlie and his family.

She arrived at the airport parked and headed inside. She had to wait in the terminal, because she knew security would not let her to the gate. It wasn't long before she saw them coming. Amanda's always recognizable hair caught her attention. It was a dark blonde and curly and up in a poney tail. Megan's was a lot darker than she remembered but it didn't surprise her; she was always trying something different.

"Over here, Pie!" Kelley called when they got close enough for them to hear. The two heard her and jogged the rest of the way.

"AHHHHH!" Megan screamed as she wrapped Kelley in a huge hug. "Look at our little Cali Girl! You look great!! You cut your hair, you're tan, you're skinny!! What are they doing to you out here and can I come too?"

"You guys look good too. You died your hair. I like it. I have missed you guys so much!" She grabbed Amanda and hugged her.

"We've missed you too! When you moved out this crazy girl moved in. She is such a bitch. She leaves her clothes in the washer, and when I try to move them she freaks out and I just can't take it." Amanda shook her head at the thought of the crazy room mate back home.

"Calm down Pie. Don't worry; there is no crazy room mate here. Well except for maybe Alan, but he's crazy in a good way." She smiled at them and they all laughed. "I have a fun filled weekend planned for the two of you so no more crazy room mate stories. We are in LA and we are going to party like a rock, party like a rock star." She did a little dance to the song she was singing.

"Ha Ha you know it." Megan let out a laugh.

"I'm ready to meet this Charlie we've been hearing so much about. When do we get to meet him?" Amanda asked elbowing Kelley in the side with a wicked smile.

"How about right now? He's at the FBI office with Don. You can meet that part of the crew now, and I think all of them are going out with us to the clubs tonight." She helped them with their bags and led them towards the door.

When they reached the car Megan "Whoo look at you. New Tahoe huh? Is this the same one that got blown up?" She gave her unuals goofy smile.

"Oh course not Cake. This is the new one. It's exactly like my old one just not blown up." She opened the back hatch and started loading their bags. After everything was loaded they headed to the office to meet Charlie and the gang.

They talked and giggled and sang along to the radio. Once they reached the building, she headed into the garage. "Wow Don works here. This is a big building for and FBI office."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Everybody that works here is really great, and they all helped protect me when all that stuff went down." She cringed at the thought of the ordeal she had gone through about a month ago.

"Well remind me to thank everyone for protecting our Cali girl." Amanda put her arm around Kelley's shoulders as they walked into the building. After checking in at the security desk, they headed for Don's office.

"Fancy place." Megan commented as they walked in.

"Hey Babe." Charlie had seen them come in and met Kelley with a kiss.

"Hey Sweetie. Charlie I would like you to meet my two best girlfriends. This is Megan Dempsey and Amanda Timberlake. Also known as Cake and Pie." She gestured to the two girls in turn.

"So you are the famous Charlie." Megan shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Charlie, Kelley has told us a lot about you." Amanda shook his hand as well.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Don walked up followed by Colby, Megan, and David.

"Hey Don. Pie, Cake this is Special Agent Don Eppes also known as G-Man to me. And Big Brother to Chalrie" She smiled at Don. "And this is Colby Granger, Megan Reeves, and David Sinclair. Guys this is Amanda Timberlake AKA Pie and Megan Dempsey AKA Cake." They all shook hands and greeted each other.

"So are all you guys coming out with us tonight?" Amanda asked.

"Yep. I even talked Larry into going." Megan smiled.

"Go Megan. How did you manage that?" Kelley gave her a big smile.

"I don't know I just asked him and he said he would go." She shrugged her shoulders.

Kelley turned to Megan and Amanda. "Larry is one of the professors at CalSci and he and Megan are dating. Ya'll will meet him later." She turned back to the group" Cool the whole crew will be going out tonight. This is going to be fun. Maybe we could even talk Alan into going." She gave Charlie a big smile.

"No way have you seen my dad dance?" Charlie put his arm around Kelley's waist.

"Yeah Ladybug, not a good sight." Don agreed. They all talked for a little while and Don gave them a tour of the office then Kelley took the girls home.

"Bye Charlie, I'll see you at home." She gave him a kiss.

"Bye Babe, See you Megan, Amanda, don't let her get you into trouble." He gave them a wave.

"You two are so cute together." Amanda gave her a big smile and a poke to the ribs as they walked away.

"Yeah and I can tell he really likes you." Megan looped her arm in Kelley's.

"You guys. Wait till you meet his dad; he is the sweetest guy ever. Much like his two sons." She smiled as they got back into the car.

"By the way is Don single?" Megan asked with a suspicious grin.

"Yes, why?" Kelley looked at her equally suspicious.

"No reason." Megan looked out the window to avoid Kelley and Amanda's stare.

"Bull, you think he's hot don't you?" Amanda giggled from the backseat.

"Maybe." She turned back to face her two friends.

"Some things never change." Kelley laughed as she backed out of her parking space.


	13. There's Always Trouble in LA Part 4

_I re-did the last part of this chapter, because the first draft was stupid. This one may not be much better but it makes more sense._

THAT NIGHT

"Would you girls hurry up? Everybody's here waiting to go!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Just a few more minutes!" Kelley yelled back down.

"I do not understand why it takes girls so much longer than guys to get ready." Charlie shook his head.

"Well it usually pays off in the end. They usually look really good when they're finished." Don said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Charlie turned from the stairs to face the group of guys that had gathered in the Eppes living room. Colby and David sat on opposite ends of the couch. Each was wearing jeans and a button down dress shirt, David's was lime green and Colby's was a light blue. Don was wearing the same but his shirt was black. Charlie and Larry had opted for a more casual look. Larry wore khaki cargo pants with a white t-shirt under a short sleeved, unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. Charlie was also wearing a white t-shirt, but he paired it with a blue and white checked dress shirt also unbuttoned and jeans.

"You know Charles, good things come to those who wait, perhaps if you are a little more patient good things will come that you didn't expect." Larry added from his seat in the recliner.

"Whoa. Charlie, I think Larry's right." Don's mouth had dropped open. Charlie scanned the room, David, Colby and Larry all had similar expressions. Charlie turned to follow their gazes to the top of the stairs. His expression quickly changed to match the others. Kelley, the two Megan's and Amanda had all emerged from Kelley's room. They were talking and laughing and were unaware of the open gawks they were getting from the bottom of the stairs. They all looked amazing. Agent Megan wore a denim skirt and a blue halter top. Amanda had borrowed Kelley's little black dress that she had worn on her and Charlie's second date. The other Megan had selected a white halter top dress with large black hibiscus flowers on it. Kelley dared to be the outrageous one and picked a hot pink baby doll dress, that was very low cut and had a rhinestone broach where the v-ended. Charlie couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow." Charlie managed to chock out under his breath.

"You can say that again." Don said still not taking his eyes off the girls as they came down the stairs.

"Hey guys are we ready to go?" Amanda asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Babe. You look nice." Kelley said giving Charlie a kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked pulling away and noticing the look on Charlie's face.

"Nothing" He finally managed to choke out. She followed his gaze and gently raised his chin to match her line of sight. "My face is up here Charlie." She laughed as he turned crimson.

"Sorry it's just.." He began to stutter.

"Hey you put 'em out there, you can't expect him not to look." Don came to his brother's rescue.

"Ha Ha very funny Don. For your information I take it as a compliment when I get noticed. So there." She stuck out her tongue out at him.

"Hey now. I'm the only one allowed to look at those." Charlie pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"You know it." She smiled.

"Oh don't you all look nice." Alan entered the room.

"Thanks Mr. Eppes… I mean Alan." Amanda quickly corrected herself.

"Kelley let me have your camera and take a picture of you all." Alan reached for the camera she had hanging from her arm.

"Dad this is not the prom. We're all just going out." Don said, making a face in his father's general direction.

"I know that Donnie, but Ladybug's friends are here and I want you all to be able to remember this night." Alan began to herd everyone onto a crowd. They all gathered into a clump. "Say Cheese." Alan smiled happily and snapped several pictures.

"Ok Dad can we go now?" Charlie made a face.

"Fine Fine go. You all have a good time." Alan waved as the large group headed for the door. They all piled into Kelley's Tahoe and Larry drove, he was the designated driver for the evening.

"So where are we going?" Cake asked from the back seat.

"It's a new club called Clique'. It should be awesome from what I've heard, they play a little of everything the dance floor is always hopping. So I hope you girls brought your dancing shoes." Kelley turned to look at Megan in the third row seats.

"Sounds like a happening place." Amanda gave a nod.

"We'll have to watch for shadow dancers" Kelley said and all three girls laughed.

"What are shadow dancers?" Charlie looked at her with great interest.

"They're guys who stand at the very edge of the dance floor, in the shadows, and dance with themselves and stare at the girls on the floor." Megan began.

"Yeah, then they sneak up behind and unsuspecting young lady and start dancing with her from behind." Amanda added.

"And they are usually WAY too close." Kelley smiled at Charlie. "That's why we have our own motto for the club."

"I'll watch you're ass, you watch mine." Kelley, Megan, and Amanda all said together then began laughing.

"Man, I think you three rehearsed that." Don laughed. "But don't worry you have four FBI agents with you I don't think shadow dancers will be a problem."

"So you'll protect me if one dances up behind me?" Cake gave Don a flirtatious smile.

"You bet." Don returned the smile.

"Is she hitting on Don?" Charlie whispered to Kelley.

"I think so." She whispered back and gave him a look. They both giggled and joined back in the conversation.

"You girls sound really experienced at this clubbing thing." Colby commented.

"We spent a lot of time in the clubs, but we had a great time." Kelley looked to her friends.

"Yeah, but you were the only one to make straight A's and still club." Megan smiled from the back seat.

"Hey I made a B in Accounting." Kelley said with a laugh.

"We're here." Larry announced from the driver's seat.

"Look at the line. We'll be waiting awhile." David said looking out the window at the growing line in front of the club.

"Don't worry. We know ways around that too." Amanda said with a sly smile. Larry parked the Tahoe and they all began to pile out.

"Just follow our lead." Kelley instructed the group. She, both Megan's, and Amanda let the way to the door of the club. The line was full of mostly guys, who began to whistle and cat call to the girls. They reached the bouncer and presented their ID's.

"Ok ladies, are all of these guys with you?" The bouncer asked.

"Yes they are our entourage." Cake said with a smile and a flip of her hair.

"Well, really I'm only supposed to let girls in first and make the guys wait." Kelley stepped to the front.

"Oh come on we can't go in without our bodyguards." She flashed the bouncer a big smile.

"W-w-w-w-well since you put it that way I guess you're right. You all have a nice evening." The bouncer stammered as he gaped at her chest. He lifted the rope and they all entered.

"Works every time." She said with a smile as they all got inside.

"Was it just me, or were you flirting with that guy?" Don gave Kelley a sideways glance.

"She doesn't have to flirt with those." Cake said pointing to her chest. "I swear those babies have been known to stop traffic." She gave Don a smile.

"Point taken." Don agreed.

"Hey could we please stop talking about my girlfriend's boobs!" Charlie wrapped his arms around Kelley defensively.

"Charles, such language!" Larry gave Charlie a disapproving look. "Now where can I get some water around her?"

"That would be the bar, Larry." Charlie pointed.

"Oh right. Would anyone care to join me? Megan would you like anything?" He took her by the hand.

"Sure I'll have a margarita." She moved in closer to him.

"I'll go with you Larry. Kelley what would you like?" Charlie released Kelley from his hug.

"Hmm" She thought for a moment. "I'll have a glass of wine please." She kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Your wish is my command. Don you coming?" Charlie looked to his brother.

"Sure, Megan, Amanda, what can I get you ladies?" Don asked giving them his full attention.

"I'll have a vodka and Sprite, please." Amanda replied.

"I'll take a Jack & Coke. Here let me give you some money." Cake began to dig in her bag.

"No way! I can't let you two come to LA and buy your own drinks. I got it." He gave her a big smile and headed to the bar with the other guys.

"Wow, he's really hot." Megan said when they guys were out of earshot.

"Ha! I knew it!" Amanda pointed to Megan and gave her a playful shove. "I knew you thought Don was hot."

"Cake, you so have not changed since I left." Kelley gave her a big smile.

"What, all the Eppes men are very handsome. I just like the tall, dark, handsome, and not geeky version." She stuck her tongue out at Kelley.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with geeky guys." Agent Megan said with a laugh.

The girls continued to talk until the guys came back with their drinks. They selected a table near the wall but close to the dance floor and all sat down. There weren't enough chairs, so Kelley had to sit in Charlie's lap, Megan in Larry's, until Cake was the only person left without a seat.

"You can sit with me." Don offered, patting his leg.

"If you say so Secret Agent Man," Cake flashed him a smile and happily sat down. Amanda gave Kelley a look.

The club began to fill with people and soon the place was packed. The group sat talking until a familiar song came on. Amanda, Cake, and Kelley began to recite together. "Something special, unforgettable, 50 Cent, Justin, Timber land, damn." They continued to sing as they got up to head to the floor.

"Come on Charlie, let's dance." Kelley pulled on his hand.

"No, no. You and the girls have fun we'll watch for 'shadow dancers'" He motioned for her to go on.

"Your loss, Kelley is the hottest dancer of the three of us." Cake smiled a wicked smile at Charlie. "How 'bout you Don?"

"Let me get a few beers in me and I just might."

The four girls headed to the floor and began to dance in a circle. It didn't take long for the guys to notice them. All four looked very sexy as they danced. Don was the first to speak up. "I don't know about you boys, but if they keep dancing like that I may have to go home and get my gun. 'Cause that's what it's gonna take to keep the men off of these girls."

"Yeah, Charlie did you know your girlfriend could dance like that?" Colby asked not taking his eyes off the dance floor.

"I had no idea." Charlie managed to say breathlessly. He never took his eyes off Kelley. He and Kelley had never been to a club together. This wild side of her the dance floor seemed to be bringing out was something he had never seen before. He was beginning to like it.

The night wore on and the girls finally managed to get all of the guys to dance with them, even Larry. The table eventually emptied and Cake was left alone with Don. "So" he asked, "how do you like LA so far?"

"So far so good. It's great to be back with Kelley. Me and Pie have really missed her. I've been meaning to thank you for taking such good care of her with that whole Rials incident."

"No problem just doing my job. We never would have solved the case without her." He gave Cake a smile. "It was amazing how she could hear the difference in the two songs on the CD's"

"It doesn't surprise me a bit." Megan continued.

"What do you mean?" Don looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Kelley has always been really smart. She wasn't joking about the B in Accounting that was the only one she made in college. I'm so glad she's going to Grad school. Anyway, music has always been her thing. She was in band, she sings, she can dance circles around anyone, as you can see. Music has just always come natural to her." She gave him a smile.

"And what comes natural to you?" Don flashed her flirtatious smile again.

"Hmmm" Megan thought for a minute. "Flirting." She smiled wickedly.

"Oh really? Well let's see how your flirting carries over to the dance floor." A slow song had begun to play and Don led her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Kelley and Charlie were dancing close. "Having fun?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes I am. It's great to be back with the girls, but this slowing dancing with you I could get used to." She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

"I know we'll have to do this more often." He smiled and pulled her close. The swayed slowly to the music and enjoyed every minute.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Is everyone ready to go?" Amanda asked.

"I know I am. Watching you girls dance like that has tired me out." Don got up from his chair and they all headed for the door.

Once in the car Agent Megan commented, "Well I think all of you guys are excellent dancers, but I think outrbest dancer award has to go to David. You really tore it up out there tonight." She patted his arm.

"What can I say, I try." David popped his collar and smirked.

"Well if he's the best guy, I'd have to say Kelley was the best girl. Who knew a Dean's assistant could mover like that." Colby volunteered from the middle seat.

"That's my girl." Charlie wrapped his arms around Kelley and gave her a kiss.

Back at the house the group began to disperse. Those that were not fit to drive, made their beds anywhere that was comfortable at the Eppes home. Before going to bed Cake pulled Amanda aside. "Pie I think I screwed up tonight."

Amanda could tell something was up by the look on Megan's face. "What did you do?" She asked in her usual motherly voice.

"I might… have accidentally… kissed Don" The last works came out in a rush.

"YOU WHAT!?" Amanda's face turned white with horror. "MEGAN Kelley will freak!! He's her boyfriend's brother, and he's way too old for you!!!"

"Shhhh…. She'll hear you. I didn't mean to. It's just I had had a few drinks, and Don's really cute, and I really like him, and dancing with him was fun too…"

Amanda quickly interrupted. "None of that matters Megan! This could complicate Kelley's life more than it already is! What if something happens between you two that will only make things weird!!"

"I know but he's so hot. Kelley can't have _all _of the Eppes men. She is a little selfish though." Megan defended herself.

"Megan LeighAnn Dempsey! You should be ashamed of yourself. Kelley is our best friend how can you say something like that! You have to tell her what happened."

"I know, I know you're right. I was just kidding about the selfish part. You know I love Kelley. I'll just have to tell her, but tomorrow. You know how she is when she's tired and if I tell her now she might overreact" Megan finally gave in.

"Deal, but you HAVE to tell her tomorrow." Amanda said with a disapproving.

"I promise I will." The two agreed and then headed to bed


	14. There's Always Trouble in LA Part 5

_If you have previously read Chapter 13. Please re-read it I made some changes_

THE NEXT DAY

"Good morning ladies. Did you all sleep well?" Alan asked Kelley, Megan, and Amanda as they came into the kitchen dressed for the day.

"Good morning Alan." Kelley kissed his cheek. "I know I did. I always sleep better when I've had a few drinks."

"Yes sir. We slept like rocks." Amanda said with a yawn.

"I'm surprised to see you all up this early. Would you like some breakfast?" Alan lowered his paper about to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Kelley stopped him. "We are going out for breakfast. That's why we're up so early. I have a full Saturday planned for these girls and we're burning daylight. See 'ya later Alan." She picked her purse and keys up from the table and the three girls headed for the door.

"Is Charlie still asleep?" He asked before they left.

"No, Don got a call this morning and they all left for the office about 2 hours ago. Something about a break in the case. They needed Charlie for something so he left with them." She said over her shoulder.

"Ok see you all tonight." He waved and raised his paper back into his line of vision.

"So where to first?" Megan asked from the back seat.

"Breakfast at my favorite coffee shop downtown, and then a day of shopping and sightseeing. Sound good?" Kelley smiled as she cranked the Tahoe.

"Works for me." Amanda settled herself in her seat and the girls prepared for a fun-filled day in LA.

MEANWHILE AT THE FBI OFFICE

"Ok, so my analysis of the pattern the robbers are taking has yielded the next most likely target." Charlie said from his station at the computer in the war room.

"Ok so what'd you come up with?" Don took a seat to see what Charlie had found out.

"According to my calculations the next coffee shop they will hit is 'La Bistro de Café" downtown." He pulled a map of the area up and began to explain his reasoning behind his prediction.

"Great so let's get a team down there to keep an eye on the place, and if anything happens we'll be ready." Don rose from his chair and began to put on his tactical gear. "Thanks, Charlie. I'll give you a call and let you know how it comes out."

"No problem. Glad I can help. I hope you catch these guys." He smiled at his older brother.

"Yeah me too." Don agreed. "This time we'll be ready for them, and hopefully no one will get hurt."

DOWNTOWN

"Ok ladies, here are your coffees, your pastries, and your fruit bowl enjoy your day." The older man behind the counter handed the girls their food.

"Thanks Bob. See 'ya later." Kelley took her food and waved to him.

"You know him?" Megan asked.

"Yep, I told you this is my favorite place." Kelley smiled as the girls took a seat at the table near the counter.

"This is great!" Amanda stammered through a bite of the cheese Danish she was eating.

"I told you this place was good." Kelley grinned as she sipped her coffee.

"Kelley, I gotta tell you something." Megan's voice became serious.

"Sure Megs, what's up?" Kelley's expression changed from happy to interest.

"Well…" Megan hesitated.

"Tell her Cake." Amanda piped up after swallowing.

"I kissed Don last night." Megan said it quietly and lowered her head.

"So?" Kelley looked it them and laughed. "You two we are not in Mississippi anymore. Kissing a guy is not a crime, even if he is an FBI agent."

"This won't make things weird for you?" Amanda asked.

"Of course not. Besides if Don kisses half as good as Charlie you are a lucky girl." She said winking at Megan. They all laughed. "Pie you worry too much." She put her hand on Amanda's shoulder and they all laughed again. This time their laugh was cut short as three men came in the store with masks on and guns in there hands.

"Ok everybody on the ground!" The tallest one yelled. The girls ducked under the table at their booth before the robber even noticed them sitting there. The tall man approached the counter and pointed his gun right at Bob. "Give me all the money in the register, old man!"

"Ok Ok." Bob quickly opened the register and placed all of the money in the man's open bag. After Bob had filled the bag there was the sound of screeching tires outside and a voice came over the bullhorn.

"Neal Robinson, this is Special Agent Don Eppes of the FBI we have you surrounded. You should come out with you hands up."

"Oh Shit!" Kelley whispered. Both Amanda and Megan looked at her. "These are the robbers Don and Charlie have been after for the last few weeks. They've been robbing coffee shops." She was on the edge so she peeked out. No one saw her and she quickly pulled her head back into the booth.

"What do we do now?" One of the other men asked the leader.

"I don't know. How the hell did they know where we would hit next?" He turned to Bob. "You set off an alarm didn't you old man?"

"No No I swear I didn't." Bob stammered. "Even if I did there's no way they would have gotten here this fast."

"Oh well. Too bad for you." He aimed his gun at Bob and shot him in the shoulder. Amanda almost screamed, but Kelley quickly put her hand over her mouth before any sound could escape. Bob crumpled behind the counter and held his shoulder in pain. From where he lay he could see the three terrified girls. Kelley mouthed the words "hold on we'll help you" to Bob and then held her finger to her lips for him to be quiet. He nodded. She looked to Megan.

"Meg you're pre-nursing, can you help him?" Kelley whispered close to Megan's ear.

"Yeah but how do I get over there." She looked at Kelley confused.

"Leave that to me."

OUTSIDE

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" Don called into his radio. "Anyone hit?" he looked around to check his squad.

"They came from inside." David called from his position behind a car.

"Anyone have eyes on him?" Don asked.

"Negative" came the answer from his radio.

"Don!" Charlie's voice came from several yards away. Don turned to see his brother and father standing behind the police barricade.

"What the hell are you two doing here, I have this under control Charlie!" he walked over to them his anger rising.

"No Donnie you don't understand. Kelley and the girls are in there." Alan looked at his oldest with a somber expression.

"What?!" Don looked at his father confused.

"Kelley was taking Amanda and Megan to her favorite coffee shop. This one. I went home to tell her but they had already left. I tried to call her but her phone will not work for some reason." Charlie looked at his brother in despair. "Don, I saw her Tahoe down the block. They're inside."

"Oh no." Don looked towards the building. The steaks of the operation just changed for the worst.

BACK INSIDE

"I've got to get a message out to Don." Kelley whispered to the girls. "But he won't answer his phone right now." She thought for a minute. "I've got it, but we have to get over there to help Bob first." She looked toward him. There was already a large puddle of blood forming from his wounded shoulder. "Ok here's the plan. I'll be the look out, when all's clear you two will go over there behind the counter. They think Bob's dead and they don't know we're here so they probably won't come back here. Meg you'll go first and start patching up Bob. Then Pie you'll go help her. I'll come last. We have to be super quiet. If they find us, we're gone. Slid your shoes off. One less thing to worry about." They all nodded and removed their flip-flops. Kelley eased out from behind her hiding spot. She saw that the robbers were all at the far end of the store looking out the window, as were all of the other customers. She singled Megan who crawled quickly across the floor behind the counter until she reached Bob. Kelley waited a second to ensure Meagan had not been spotted and then signaled Amanda to follow. After waiting a few more seconds she joined them.

"Hang in there Bob. I'll fix you right up." Megan assured him as she began looking around for supplies. She found a pair of gloves used to handle the food and quickly put them on. She also found clean towels and began to compress Bob's shoulder wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Ok Pie, what's that thing Drew showed us about converting a cell phone into a radio." Drew was Amanda's long time boyfriend and was a genius when it came to rigging up something to make it work like something else. One night before Kelley had left Mississippi, he had shown them how to transform, a cell phone into a simple 2-way radio.

"Oh right. It has to be one that has blue tooth and you flip the green wire with the red one and… Oh hell! I don't remember!" She whispered exasperated. "I'm so scared right now I couldn't remember if I wanted to."

"Ok ok. Calm down, I think I can remember. You keep a look out if they get close, let us know. We can all fit under this counter." Kelley pointed to the space under the sales counter. She removed her phone from her purse that he had brought over with her from the table. She connected the blue tooth and began her work. "Bob" she whispered "do you have any small tools around here?" He pointed to a drawer in the cabinets. Kelley gently opened the drawer and found the small tool kit. It was used to make minor repairs to the espresso machine, but it was also a perfect fit to make the changes to her cell phone. She opened the back, removed the battery, and began her work. "How's he doing Meg?" She asked continuing with the small screw driver.

"He's hanging in there, but we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." She looked at Kelley with the hope fading from her eyes.

"Pie, they coming our way." She looked to Amanda who had found a small vent hole in the front of the counter she was using as a spy hole to the front of the store.

"No, I think Don's talking to them, and that's keeping them busy." She replied.

"Ok" Kelley had finished her work. She replaced the battery and the cover and turned on her blue tooth and began to search for the right channel. If she could tap into Don's radio signal she could let him know what was going on inside. She flipped through the static until she finally heard a familiar voice.

"Don I don't think their gonna give in." She heard Colby's voice through her ear piece.

"Colby" She whispered. "Colby, this is Kelley, can you hear me?"

OUTSIDE

"Did anybody else hear that?" Colby turned to his team.

"Hear what?" David asked.

"It sounded like a girl calling my name." David was looking at him like he was crazy. "There it is again."

"Colby, this is Kelley. I'm inside the coffee shop. Can you hear me?" Kelley's voice rang quietly through both agent's earpieces.

"Everybody quiet!" David called.

"What's up?" Don asked.

"It's Kelley, she's on our radio." David looked at Don stunned.

"No way. How'd she do that?" Don looked puzzled. He listened intently to his ear piece.

"Colby, this is Kelley. Can you hear me?" Don finally heard the small voice from the other end.

"Ladybug is that you?" He asked.

Inside Kelley almost did a flip. "The damn thing actually works!" She thought to herself. "Don! Yeah it's me. I'm inside the coffee shop. We hid when the guys first came in. I don't think they even know we're here. They shot Bob, the clerk. We managed to get behind the counter with him and stop the bleeding, but we need to get him out of here. Fast."

"Ok, Ladybug. I'm with you. Just hang tight. We'll get you outta there." Don looked up to Charlie. "It's Kelley, I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get a hold of us on the radio. She and the girls are ok, they're hidden."

"Her cell phone." Charlie had an idea. "I can use the blue tooth on her cell phone to link up to her camera and she could aim it so you can see inside."

"Awesome. That would let us know where these guys are, and maybe get off a clean shot to take them out." Don eyes lit up.

"I'll need to talk to her." Charlie looked at Don.

"Sure. I'll get you an earpiece." Don headed to one of the FBI vans to get an earpiece for Charlie. "Ladybug, Charlie had an idea to link up to the camera on your phone through blue tooth so I can get eyes on these guys." He retuned to Charlie and handed him the earpiece, which he quickly put in. He had already gotten out his laptop and was starting his work.

"Kelley? It's Charlie, can you hear me?" He asked through the mic.

"Yes. What do you need me to do?" She waited patiently for his instructions.

"You should see a screen pop up on your phone that says "enter master pass code" Do you see it?" he waited for her reply.

"Yeah I got it." She said looking down at the small screen.

"Good, now you'll want to enter the following key sequence: 'k-z-3-l-y-m-t-5-4'" She entered the code and the phone made a loud beep. The robbers heard it and headed towards the counter.

"There coming!" Amanda exclaimed as the three girls headed for the space under the counter. They all squeezed in close together and pulled their feet and legs under them. Kelley was still clutching her phone. Because of Charlie's program the camera was now active, so all of the commotion was visible on his laptop. In the rush to get under the counter Kelley had flipped the phone so that the camera was facing her.

"Oh no. They heard her phone." Charlie said as Kelley's scared but calm face came into view on the screen.

"Play dead Bob," she whispered. The footsteps of the robbers were getting closer. Amanda let out a frightened gasp. Kelley put her finger to her lips and Amanda clamped her hand over her mouth. Don watched and listened with great interest. Kelley's face remained calm, as she removed her blue tooth earpiece and held it up so that Don could hear the robber's conversation.

"Adda girl." He smiled as he watched her. She was doing exactly what he needed her to do.

"It's nothing. Probably just one of the old man's coffee timers. Did you really have to kill him Neal?" One of the men asked the leader.

"No but it looked like fun. Looks like he tried to patch himself up before he passed out. Oh well." Neal answered.

"Now what do we do? We're surrounded by feds. How are we gonna get out of here?" A third voice joined the conversation.

"We're gonna walk right out the front door." Neal answered.

"What?! We can't do that the FBI will take us out for sure." One of the men protested.

"We have hostages though. They won't shoot if we have hostages. Let's go pick some." The voices and footsteps retreated. Kelley replaced her earpiece.

"Did you get all of that Don?" she asked not realizing he could see her as well.

"Every word Ladybug. Good work. And Charlie's plan worked too, I can see you through your phone.

She looked down at the camera and gave a little smile. "What not?"

"Can you move the camera to where we can see the robbers but they can't see you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Pie you take it to your peep hole and hold it up." She handed Amanda the phone and she quietly slid over to her original lookout position. She held the phone up and Don could see the entire shop and the position of the robbers.

"That's perfect, keep it there. Ladybug, do you think you're brave enough to do one more thing for me?" Don asked.

"What ?" Kelley replied.

"Do you think you can create a diversion to distract them and make them head your way so we can catch them off guard.

"Ummm" she searched around for something to use. "How about a fire alarm? I can get to one pretty easy and pull it."

"That's perfect. Make your way over to it and be ready. On my signal, pull it. Can you do that for me Ladybug, without being seen?"

"I'm pretty sure I can." She answered, she sounded a little scared.

"I'll be in there to get you before they know what hit them. Don't you worry." He reassured her.

"Whoa Whoa Don, hasn't she done enough. I mean what if they see her and stop her before you get there. She could be caught in the crossfire. You're not putting her in danger like that." Charlie began to protest.

"She's already in danger Charlie! I'm trying to get her out. If she can help me then that's even better." Don replied with his frustration beginning to show.

"This is not just some random hostage Don, this is Kelley!! You cannot force her to do this!" Charlie yelled angrily, Alan caught his arm to pull him back.

"She volunteered!!!" Don yelled and quickly walked away.

"He's gonna get her killed Dad!!" Charlie yelled to Alan.

"He is not Charlie. Your brother knows what he's doing. He protected her last time, he'll protect her this time too. And her friends." Alan tried to comfort his youngest.

"Oh God. I forgot Amanda and Megan were with her. They are probably scared to death."

Don had his teams ready to enter the building. "Ok Ladybug. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Don I'm close enough to reach it." Kelley had crawled her way over to the side of the counter that was closest to the fire alarm. She would have to leave the counter to pull the alarm, but with the guys busy selecting which hostages to take out with them hopefully she could do it without being seen.

"Ok Ladybug get ready." Don instructed.

Kelley eased from her hiding spot and reached for the alarm just as one of the robbers turned to face. "Don he saw me!" She quickly pulled the alarm as a hail of bullets came her way.

"Execute! Execute! Execute!" She heard Don yell through her blue tooth. It was a wonder she heard it over the wail of the alarm, the shots from the robbers, and the pounding of the water from the sprinkler system. Apparently the alarm activated. She ducked quickly behind the counter and flattened herself to the floor. She could hear Amanda screaming her name from under the counter.

"Oh my God, they're shooting. She's gonna be hurt I just know it!" Charlie was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the guns stopped. One of the robbers lay dead on the floor and the other two were in custody. Amanda and Megan sat huddled under the counter crying. Kelley wasn't moving. Neither could see any blood, but they feared the worst. Don came around the counter and saw them. "You two ok?" He asked they nodded their heads and pointed to Kelley still sobbing. "Oh no! Medic! I need a medic!" He yelled. He bent down to check on Kelley. "Ladybug, stay with me!" He called.

Kelley laid still. The ringing in her ears and the racing of her mind finally subsided when she heard Don talking to her. "Ladybug, stay with me!" She gently raised her head and began to take a mental inventory of her body. Nothing felt damaged. She rolled on to her back and looked up at Don. He smiled down at her.

"Thank God! Are you hurt?" He asked giving a huge sign of relief. She shook her head no, but said nothing. Don knew immediately knew she was in shock. "Ok, baby. Can you sit up for me?" She made it to her knees. Then she spotted Megan and Amanda under the counter.

"Ya'll ok?" She asked. They rushed to her and all hugged. They had been brave as long as they could take it. They broke down into sobs of fear, relief, and thankfulness all at once.

"Hey" Don called. "Let's get some blankets over here." The sprinklers had soaked the girls to the bone. "Ok ladies. Let's get you guys out of here. You've all been through hell today." He wrapped a blanket around each and escorted them outside. The air was warn and refreshing. "None of you look hurt, but I want the EMT's to check you all out anyway. Ok?" They all nodded in agreement.

As soon as Charlie saw them emerge from the building, he ran towards them. "Kelley!!" He yelled as he got closer. She ran towards him and when she was close enough he grabbed her in a huge hug. She could hear him sobbing over her shoulder. "When I heard the gun shots, I thought I had lost you! I can't ever lose you!!" He pulled her away just far enough to kiss her cheek, then pulled her back into his embrace. "I love you" he whispered in her ear thought he sobs.

"I love you too Charlie." She held him tight. Charlie pulled her away and held her face in his hands so he could look in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I have a few cuts, but nothing major. Don still wants me and the girls to let the EMT's check us out thought."

"I agree. Let's get you over there." He wrapped his arm around her waist and let her to an ambulance where the other girls were already being checked out.

"Awwwww." Megan and Amanda said in unison as Kelley and Charlie approached.

"Shut up you two." Kelley teased and smiled as she joined the girls on the back of the ambulance. "Ya'll ok?" She looked at the two of them.

"Yeah we're fine." Megan replied.

"I just have one question." Don said. "How did you get on the radio?"

"It's a trick my boyfriend, Drew showed us before Kelley moved out here. It's where you change around a few wires in your cell phone and it picks up two-way radio. She was a regular McGuiver."

"Hey you two did great too. Megan worked on Bob to stop the bleeding, and Pie was the lookout. So we were a team." She smiled at the girls while the EMT bandaged a cut on her arm.

"So you three were a regular team of McGuivers" Alan said with a smile.

"Naw I was thinking more along the lines of Charlie's Angels." Don said with a laugh and a pat on his brother's shoulder.

"Charlie's Angels" the girls said together and laughed wile doing their best pose.

"So this has been a really interesting trip for you girls huh?" Alan asked looking to Amanda and Megan. "Never thought you'd get into this much trouble in LA did you?"

"Well I don't know." Megan answered. "Kelley warned us." She looked to Amanda and they said together "There's always trouble in LA" everyone laughed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The original plan was to go to the movies, but after the days excitement they decided to stay in. Alan made dinner and Colby, David, Megan, and Larry joined them. They all sat around talking and laughing. "So, are you girls ever going to come back to LA after all of this?" David asked from the couch.

"Of course we will!" Megan announced. "We had a blast even though we got shot at. Plus David, you and Kelley have to dance together next time. Both of you tore it up at the club the other night but never together. You two could win competitions."

"This I have to see." Alan said from his chair.

"We don't have to be at the club to dance." Kelley said getting up from her seat on the couch next to Charlie. She dug something small object from her purse and then wend over to the radio. Soon the sounds of "Low" by Flo Rida filled the room. David got up and Kelley joined him in the living room for a dance. Everyone began to laugh. Especially when Alan joined in, singing along. "Alan how do you know this song!" Kelley managed to choke out between her laughs.

"If anyone hangs around you long enough Ladybug, they will know every song there is. Come on everybody, let's boogie." Alan began to pull the onlookers from their seats. They all joined in and danced and laughed. Kelley came close and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck.

"Having fun Babe?" He asked with a smile.

"I am now." She said as he pulled her close and kissed her.


	15. Trouble in Paradise Part 1

"Ok I have all of my books and first thing tomorrow I meet with my advisor." Kelley said from her seat on the well worn couch in the garage. Charlie was working on his Cognitive Emergence Theory while Kelley chatted away about her first day of graduate school, which was tomorrow. She loved to watch Charlie work. She had no idea what all of the numbers and symbols meant but just watching him move at the boards made her weak. He was so sexy, especially his facial expressions. Whether he was confused or excited they were all adorable, and Kelley loved to watch him make them. Sometimes they would spent hours not saying a word, other than Charlie talking through an equation to himself. She would listen to her iPod and just lay there and watch him. If she fell asleep he would always wake her and make her go to bed. 

"Do you know who your advisor will be?" Charlie asked, never taking his eyes off the board.

"No, they will assign me one tomorrow." She answered watching him closely. 

"Then how did you know to sign up for the classes you are already in?" He finally looked her way.

"The first three classes are the same for everyone in the program. When I meet my advisor, we will map out the rest of my years. Oh and I'll be assigned to a professor to be their graduate assistant." 

"My little grad student." Charlie gushed with a fake cry.

"Very funny." Kelley smiled at him as Alan entered the room.

"Ladybug, it's getting late. You have a big day tomorrow. Shouldn't you get to bed?" He gave her is usual fatherly fists-on-hips look.

"Yes father. Just a few more minutes." She gave Alan a smile.

"Wow. Are those your books Ladybug?" Alan looked down at the table. "They're huge!"

"Yep those are mine. I have to look for my backpack before I go to bed." She started to get up from the couch. 

"Wait" Alan stopped her. "Charlie don't you have something to give Kelley?" Charlie stood in front of his board with his arms crossed studying the equation he had just written. He hadn't even heard Alan. "Charlie!" Alan called again, this time a little louder. 

"Huh? What?" He came out of his daze. "Sorry Dad, what were you saying?" 

"Ladybug and I were just discussing how big her books are and how she has to find her backpack, and I asked you if you have something for her?" Kelley looked from Alan to Charlie confused. A smile spread across his face.

"Why yes I do." He placed his chalk on the neared board and headed to the other side of the room and retrieved a box. "This is for you. Dad and I thought you might need it for school." He handed her the box.

"Oooo..I love presents." Kelley smiled as she opened the box. Inside was a bright, lime green LL bean backpack. Charlie had even had them embroider her name on the front. "Ahhhh!" She let out an excited scream. "I love it! It's perfect. All my stuff will fit in here and it's fashionable. What made you go with green?" She smiled at them both and gave them hugs.

"Well, we thought about a messenger bag, but that just wasn't 'you'." Alan said.

"I also calculated in the fact that USC is a much bigger campus than Cal Sci. So I thought something bright would make you more noticeable and less likely to be hit by a car." Charlie commented while helping Kelley remove all the tags from the new backpack.

"By what percentage?" She asked jokingly.

"By 35.75 percent." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh gosh, you really calculated that?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah why?" He asked bending down to remove the last tag.

"No reason." She said looked up at Alan smiling. He just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the words "That's Charlie."

"Ok well I'll let you two work on the backpack and I'm going to bed. Ladybug, please don't stay up too late. Goodnight Charlie." Alan said as he left the garage.

"Ok Alan. Goodnight." Kelley called after him.

" 'Nite Dad." Charlie replied. "Ok no more tags. So now you can put your stuff in. I'll help you." Charlie reached for a book, but Kelley stopped him.

"No Charlie, you get back to your work. I can do this. You've been helping me so much to get ready for school, you've barley had any time to work on your Emergency theory." She pointed to the boards. "And besides, you looked really into what you were working on before your dad reminded you about the backpack." 

"Right you are." He gave her cheek a quick kiss, rose from his seat next to her on the couch and headed back to his boards. Half and hour later, Kelley's bag was packed with her books, notebooks, pens, paper, everything a new graduate student could use. 

"All done and ready to go." She announced happily. Charlie didn't notice. She moved in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "How much longer are you going to be Babe?" She asked laying her cheek against his back. She could hear the soft sound of his heart beat.

"What time is it?" He asked turning to face her and returning her embrace. 

"10:30" she answered glancing at the clock.

"No too much longer. Where are you sleeping tonight?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Where do you think?" She asked returning his grin.

"Sounds good to me." He gave her a quick kiss. "Why don't you head on up? By the time you're ready for bed I'll be up." 

"Ok." She gave him another kiss and then headed out of the garage and into the house.

Charlie finished his the section he was working on and went inside. Once upstairs he found Kelley already in her pajamas and asleep on her side of his bed. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. He headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Once this was done, he headed for his pajamas. On them he found a small slip of paper with a note on it. _Charlie, thank you so much for my backpack. But most importantly thank you for supporting and encouraging me to go back to school. If you hadn't stood behind me, I probably would not have ever gone back. I love so much and I promise not to make you help me with my homework all the time. Ha Ha Anyway I love you and I'll see you when you FINALLY decide to come to bed. Love, Kelley. _ He put on his pajamas and slid under the covers next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Burying his face into her sweet smelling hair he whispered. "I love you more than anything in this world." Soon they were both sound asleep in each others arms. 


	16. Trouble in Paradise Part 2

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning Alan" Kelley said happily as she came into the kitchen. Alan looked up from his paper and was taken aback for a moment. He was used to seeing Kelley pressed and in professional looking clothes. Today she wore black cotton caprice yoga pants, a baby blue tank top covered with a short sleeved white hoodie jacked and a pair of plain black flip-flops. Her hair was down as usual, he couldn't help but think how much younger she looked in this outfit.

"You're awful chipper this morning." He smiled as he looked back to his paper.

"I'm just excited. Today is the first day of the rest of my life." She reached up to take a bowl down from the cabinet. "Do you want me to make you some oatmeal?"

"No thank you darling. I'm leaving to have breakfast with Stan in just a little while." He said sipping his coffee and looking at the clock.

"I'll take some." Charlie said coming into the kitchen. He came to where Kelley was standing and kissed her cheek. "You look cute today." He smiled at her. "It's weird seeing you in casual clothes on a Monday. I like it."

"Why thank you Professor Eppes. I have to say you look mighty nice yourself this morning." Charlie was in his usual professor attire: nice pants a button down shirt and a jacket. "Now would you like strawberries and cream oatmeal or maple and brown sugar?"

"Maple and brown sugar please." He said fixing himself a cup of coffee and heading for the table to join his dad.

"And I'll take strawberries and cream." Don's voice rang out from the door.

"Do you ever eat at your _own_ apartment?" Kelley asked getting a bowl for Don's oatmeal from the cabinet.

"Now why would I do something like that. I don't have any food there and you guys always do, plus I don't have you at my apartment to make it for me." He made a b-line for the coffee pot and gave Kelley a sly grin as he passed her on his was. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep it up G-man and I'll make your brother start charging you rent." She said as she opened the packets and poured then into separate bowls.

"Is it just me or did the dress code at Cal Sci get less strict?" Don looked Kelley up and down.

"I'm not going to Cal Sci today Don. Remember, I start grad school today." She said filling the kettle with water.

"Oh yeah. That is today isn't it. Are you nervous?" He took his coffee and joined Alan and Charlie at the table.

"A little. Not about the classes, but about the teacher I'll be working with. I've heard so many horror stories about being a graduate assistant; I'm worried I'll get some old hag who hates all people." She said with a small shudder.

"Ahh.. You're good with all people. You'll be fine." Don said waving his hand. "With any luck you'll be assigned a math professor and all you have to do is tell them you know Charlie and you're golden." Don smiled at his younger brother over his coffee cup.

"Very funny, Don." Charlie grinned back.

The kettle began to whistle loudly from the stove. Kelley went over and removed it and poured the hot water over the waiting oatmeal. She stirred each bowl and brought the boys their's first. She retrieved hers from the counter and joined the Eppes men at the table. "Well I'd best be off." Alan announced as he rose from his chair and put his coffee mug in the sink. "I'm off to have breakfast with Stan. Don have a good day at work, Charlie have a good day at school, and Ladybug enjoy your first day." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Alan. I'll tell you all about it tonight at dinner." She waved to him.

"I'm counting on it." He headed for the door.

"Bye Dad." Charlie and Don said together. Just then Don's phone rang.

"Eppes" he said after flipping it open. "Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes." He closed the phone. "I gotta go. We just got a new case. What's your schedule this semester Bro? In case I need you for anything." He took several large bites of oatmeal from the bowl.

"Chew Don, chew. You're gonna choke." Kelley scolded.

"I'll e-mail it to you when I get to my office." Charlie answered.

"Great." Don shoveled two more bites of breakfast into his mouth then smiled at Kelley before swallowing.

"Oh that's mature." She said with a giggle. "I don't like see-food. Thank you very much."

"No. Thank you for breakfast Ladybug." He replied after swallowing.

"I don't think you had time to taste it." She smiled. "Just leave the bowl. I'll get it to the sink before I leave."

"Thanks. I want to hear all about your fist day tonight too. See 'ya Charlie." And with that he was out the door.

Charlie and Kelley sat in silence for the next few minutes. Each read a separate section of the paper. Finally after she had finished her breakfast, she got up and put hers and Don's bowls in the sink. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, then I have to get going if I'm going to beat traffic and make it to my meeting on time." She left the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. Charlie had finished his breakfast and had placed his bowl in the sink with the others. He was gathering his things as Kelley re-entered. "You heading out too?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have early classes toady. I need to go prepare a few things for my lecture." He was rummaging through his bag.

"You lecture on the first day?" He nodded. "Hard ass. I hope my professors are nicer than you." She crossed the room to give him a hug.

"Don't bet on it. Grad school is a whole new ball game." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose.

"You think I'm up for the challenge?" She asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Baby they won't know what hit them." He leaned and gave her a proper kiss.

AT THE USC CAMPUS

Kelley parked her Tahoe and went around to the passenger side to retrieve her backpack. She looked around nervously before heading towards the main part of campus. She stopped by a fountain to check her map of the campus. "You look lost." A very cute young man approached her.

"I am just a little." She smiled at him.

"Your first day I take it?" He asked.

"Yep. Very first." She put her map back into her pocket.

"Well the office for freshmen orientation is over there." He pointed towards a large brick building. "And…" Kelley interrupted.

"Actually, I'm looking for the graduate school." She laughed to herself as he stammered.

"G-g-graduate school. You're in grad school? I could have sworn you're a freshmen. Sorry I didn't mean…"

"No No don't apologize. You quite possibly made my day." She gave him a big smile. "I'm Kelley James. New graduate student." She offered him her hand.

"Justine Baker, senior math major. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand warmly. "And the grad school in over there." He pointed to another large building.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you, but I have to get to a meeting." She waved and headed in the direction of the building.

"Ok. Good luck." He called.

"Thanks." With that she turned and finished the short trip to the graduate school. She entered the glass doors and walked up the receptionist's desk. "Hi, I'm Kelley James and I have a meeting with Dr. Makar."

"Oh yes. The Mississippi girl, he's been looking forward to meeting you. Right this way." She got up from her desk and led Kelley down the hall to a large set of doors. She gentle knocked.

"Come in" a voice from inside said.

"Dr. Makar, this is Kelley James, she is here for her meeting with you." The lady announced after opening the door.

"Oh yes. Come in Miss James." He stood up behind his desk and offered his hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sir." She gave him a firm handshake.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the large leather chairs at his desk. "I know you have class at 10, so I'll get right to the point. Normally I only assign student's advisors, but in your case I am taking a special interest. Your undergraduate record from U of M was outstanding, and you GRE scores were equally impressive."

"Thank you, Sir." Kelley blushed a little.

"I also had several glowing recommendation letters from Dr. Larry Fleinhardt and Dr. Charles Eppes." He smiled at her. "And don't worry Kelley, I know about your personal interest in Dr. Eppes, he made that very clear in his letter. You're a very lucky lady to have landed such an outstanding young man."

"Thank you ,Sir." She blushed even harder.

"Now down to business." Over the next hour and a half Kelley and Dr. Makar hashed out the classes she would take for the remainder of her time at USC. Since she was such a bright student, Dr. Makar decided to put her on the fast track to her degree. She had only signed up for three classes for this term, but together they decided to add one more to her load. The plan would have Kelley finishing the following May, a full year and a half ahead of most other students. "It'll be tough, but I'm sure you'll come through with flying colors." Dr. Makar was saying as he walked Kelley to the door of his office. "You have class in 30 minutes. That'll give you time to find where your building is. Your GA supervisor will be expecting you after that. You'll have a several hours with her, you can work out a lunch break with her, then it's back to class from 5-8. I know that puts you out late, but most of our students work during the day."

"Thanks. Dr. Makar. You have been so helpful." She smiled and shook his hand again.

"You are quite welcome, Kelley. If you need anything, or have I _any_ problems, don't hesitate to let me know." He gave her a big smile. She left his office and headed outside to find her building. Luckily it was not far. Since she still had about 15 minutes before class started she decided to call Charlie. She took her phone from her purse and dialed his number. It rang several times.

"Hey you." She heard Charlie's voice coming from the other end.

"Hey yourself. I just got out of my meeting with Dr. Makar. He's going to be my advisor. It looks like I'll be able to finish my degree next May." She smiled.

"Wow that soon huh? He must think you are really a bright student." She could tell Charlie was smiling by his voice.

"I guess. It seems two little birdies told him I was. Would you have any ideas who those little birdies are?" She giggled a little.

"Hmm." He pretended to think hard. "I have no idea" Then he laughed. "Hey I just told him the truth. It's not my fault he wanted to put you on the fast track because you are well above average."

"If that's the words you used, no wonder he put me on the fast track." She laughed. "Thank you Charlie, you're always taking such good care of me, and remind me to thank Larry too."

"I will, and you are very welcome. Hey Babe, Don's here and he needs my help on the new case, can I call you back?" He asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to talk to her.

"It's ok Charlie, I have my first class in a few minutes, so I have to get going anyway. I'll try to call you later, but my schedule is pretty full. But I'll definitely see you at dinner tonight." She wanted to talk to him too, but she understood.

"Ok, I'll see you then. Have a good day. I love you." He smiled as he said it

"I love you too, Charlie. Bye." She blushed a little. She still got butterflies in her tummy when he told her he loved her.

"Bye, Babe." He hung up the phone.

LATER THAT DAY

"Come in" a young sounding female voice came from inside the office. Kelley had gone to her first class was now heading to her first meeting with he GA supervisor. Just as Don had predicted she had been assigned to a math professor.

"Professor?" Kelley asked nervously as she entered the room.

"You must be Kelley." The lady stood up from her desk. Kelley couldn't help but notice how pretty and young she was. She had long black hair, big brown eyes, and a gorgeous olive completion. "It's nice to meet you." The two sat down and engaged in conversation. Her advisor had even reserved an area of her office and made a desk for Kelley. "You can bring pictures, whatever you want to decorate, I won't mind. I've never had my own grad assistant, and when I was reading your file, I thought you and I would get along perfectly." The two sat and talked for the entire time Kelley was there. They even went to the school cafeteria and had lunch together. Kelley talked about Charlie a lot but was careful not to mention his name. She didn't want any special treatment because of who her boyfriend was. When it was time for her to go to her next class, she gathered her things and headed for the door. "I think we are going to have so much fun this semester."

"Me too, you know I was really worried about being a GA this semester, but I think it will be ok no that I've met you." Kelley smiled as she was about to leave. "See you Wednesday Professor Ramanujan."

"Hey none of this 'Professor' stuff. I'm not that much older than you. Call me Amita." She flashed Kelley a huge smile as she left.

"Ok. Bye Amita." Kelley headed down the hall towards her next class feeling really good about the semester.


	17. Trouble in Paradise Part 3

THAT NIGHT AT THE EPPES HOUSE

"What time does her last class get out?" Don asked from his chair. "I'm starving!"

"Let's see," Charlie thought for a minute. "She gets out at 8 and it'll take her about 30 minutes to get home, it's 8:25 now, so she should be home.." They heard her car pull up. "Right now." He flashed Don a smile and the three Eppes men headed to the door to greet her.

"Wow, I get a welcoming committee." Kelley smiled happily as she came in the house and saw Alan, Don, and Charlie all waiting for her.

"How was your day?" Alan asked with great interest.

"Really good. I think I'm going to like grad school. My advisor…" Don interrupted.

"Why don't you tell us over dinner?" He asked and pointed to the kitchen.

"Ahh.." She smiled "Now I see your true intentions of meeting me at the door. You just want dinner, huh G-man."

"Damn straight." He kissed her cheek. "I'm just kidding I'm dying to hear about your first day, but I'm also dying to eat!"

"You guys go ahead. I've got to put my backpack up. I'll be in there in two shakes of a dog's tail." She said putting her purse on the end table.

"Huh?" Don wrinkled up his nose and looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"It means I'll be there in just a minute." She laughed at him.

"You have to speak English around here, Ladybug. We don't understand 'southern belle' speech." Don said, stretching out the words "southern belle" in his best imitation of Kelley's southern drawl. He and Alan headed to the kitchen, but Charlie stayed behind.

"How were your classes?" He asked as she put her backpack down.

"Fine." She looked to make sure Don and Alan were safely in the kitchen before wrapping both arms around Charlie's neck and kissing him deeply. Charlie, stunned from the sudden show of affection, tensed up for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, happily returning her kiss.

"What was that all about?" He asked with a sly grin when they finally pulled away from each other.

"I don't know. I just missed you a lot today. I'm used to seeing you everyday at lunch, but now we're on two different campuses. Plus, we're both so busy all day, I didn't even have time to call you back." She poked out her lip in a fake pout. "I was having Charlie withdrawals." She smiled up at him.

"We'll get used to it. We're both pretty smart I'm sure we can find ways to fit each other in during the day. Don't worry about it." Charlie leaned in and kissed her again just as Alan and Don emerged from the kitchen.

"Ewww" was Don's reply while Alan let out an "Awww." They broke the kiss and Kelley buried her head into Charlie's chest both of them laughing.

"How 'bout you two stop making out and let's eat dinner." Don said with his nose still wrinkled up. He sat the salad bowl on the table.

"Ok Don. You win," Kelley pulled out of Charlie's hug and took him by the hand. They both headed to the kitchen to help finish bringing dinner to the table.

After that had all sat down, loaded their plates with food and began eating, Don finally asked. "Ok, Ladybug, now that I have food in me how was your day?"

"It was great!" She then went into the full explanation of how Dr. Makar had put her on the fast track, and how Charlie and Larry were to thank for it.

"How 'bout your graduate assistant person? How are they? Did they put you in the math department?" Don asked through a mouth full of potatoes.

"You were right, I'm assisting a combinatorics professor. She's really cool though." Kelley said with a smile.

"Bet she's an old hag though. All of those math geeks are pretty dry." Don said casting a teasing grin in Charlie's direction.

"Actually, she's not much older than me." Kelley said taking a bite of her dinner,

"Does this 'really cool' professor have a name?" Alan asked.

"Of course. Sorry. It's Ramanujan, Amita Ramanujan." Suddenly Don who was taking a drink of his beer, spit the sip back it the bottle with a choking sound, almost spraying Kelley who sat across the table from him. Alan, who was chewing on a bite of pot roast, also almost choked. Charlie, who was in the process of raising his fork to his mouth, dropped in into his plate with a loud 'clag'. All three events occurred at the exact same time. Kelley looked up from her plate with start at the three dumbfounded Eppes men. "What? What did I say?" She looked from on face to the other.

"Nothing." Charlie quickly answered. "It was just a coincidence." He thought quickly on his feet.

"Wow that was weird, but you all can't choke at once. I can't to three heimlich maneuvers at the same time." She looked at each of them. "Ya'll ok?" The all nodded as an answer. The dinner continued with the usual conversation, except Charlie grew unusually quiet and Don and Alan cast questioning glances his way every time they were sure Kelley would not see.

"Who wants dessert?" Kelley asked happily. She got up from her seat and began collecting everyone's plate.

"I'll take some." Don was the first to answer.

"Me too" Alan said as she removed his plate from the table.

"Just a little for me, Babe." Charlie said avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Ok. I'll be right back." As soon as the door to the closed behind her, Charlie put his face in his hands and signed deeply. Alan and Don lit into him with questions.

"Charlie! You never told Kelley about you and Amita?!" Alan whispered but in a very stern voice.

"The topic never came up." Charlie said from under his hands.

"Well it's gonna have to come up now Buddy. I mean Ladybug, is going to be working one-on-one with Amita three days a week, you have to tell her before Amita lets it slip." Don said, looking at his brother concerned.

"I can not _believe _you have never told Kelley about Amita! You almost asked her to marry you for crying out loud!! Charlie you have to tell her." Alan scolded from his seat at the head of the table.

"Don't you think I know that Dad?" Charlie said getting angry. He took his hands away from his face and put them on the table. "I know I have to tell her but I don't know how!"

"Well you better think of something fast. She goes back there on Wednesday, and you know Kelley, she'll take pictures of you two to put on her desk, and that'll be it. Amita will let the cat out of the bag." Don said sitting back in his chair and giving his best big brother look.

"It has to come from you Charlie. If she hears it from Amita, it will be very bad for your relationship." Alan warned.

"I know that dad!" Charlie said angrily getting up from the table. Just then Kelley came back with dessert. "I'll be in the garage, Babe. Can you come out there after dinner?" Charlie kissed her cheek still avoiding her eyes. He didn't wait for her answer; he just walked quickly out of the house and into the garage.

"Sure Babe." She answered as he left. "What's gotten into him?" She looked back to the table at Don and Alan.

"Um..he had an idea about his emergence work and didn't want to loose it." Don lied.

"Oh ok. Well here's ya'll's desserts and I'll take his to the garage after we finish in here. Plus I have some reading assignments for my classes I need to get started on, I think the garage will be my best study spot. Fewer distractions and I get to spent a little time with Charlie." She set the plates down in front of the guys, and her own in front of her. Charlie's was placed to the side for later.

After the three had finished their desserts, Alan and Don offered to do the dishes so Kelley could start her home work. She gathered her school supplies and Charlie's dessert and joined him in the garage. He was staring at his boards with a worried look on his face. She put his plate on the table and her backpack on the couch. She walked over and stood beside him. "This doesn't look like your Cognitive Emergence work." He hadn't noticed her there until she said this.

"Good eye." He said with a small smile. "If it's not Cognitive Emergence, then what is it?" He was anxious to hear her answer.

She studied the board carefully. "This is one of those Decision Theory doo dads, you did one for Don a couple weeks ago."

"Wow how did you know that?" He looked at her impressed that she had recognized the equations.

"Hey, I don't just sleep out here while you work, I do pay _some _attention." She gave him a big smile. "But I didn't think you were working on anything for Don?"

"I'm not" He signed deeply. "These equations are for a decision I need to make. I was trying to decide the outcomes of telling you something, versus not telling you something." He was wringing his hands and looking at her nervously.

"Charlie, you're scaring me. Just tell me what's going on." Anytime the person you are dating has that look on their face and said "I need to tell you something" it's usually never good.

"It's about Amita Ramanujan, your graduate assistant supervisor." He let out another sigh. "She was one of my students. I was her thesis advisor for her dissertation in combinatorics, and when she finished that degree and moved on to astrophysics she and I dated." He waited for her reaction.

"How long did you date her?" She asked with a blank expression on her face.

"A year and a half." He frowned thinking about how his relationship with Amita had ended.

"I take it it was serious?" Kelley asked still keeping her expression blank.

"Very." Charlie cringed remembering the night he found out. "She almost moved in here with me and Dad, and I was on the verge of asking her to marry me." He sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest. Kelley could tell their breakup had really hurt him.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, placing her hand on Charlie's arm to comfort him. Her face now held an expression of sympathy; she didn't like to see him hurting.

"Well, she had told me she was working late at her office. So I thought it would be sweet to make her dinner and bring it to her there. When I walked in, I caught her with one of her undergraduate students, in a _very _compromising position." He shook his head in disgust. Kelley could see the tears forming in his eyes. "She left Cal Sci not too long after that, and I didn't keep track of her. I had no idea she was even still in LA."

"Oh Baby," Kelley wrapped him in a big hug. He uncrossed his arms and returned her embrace. "I'm so sorry she did that to you, and I promise I'll _never_ hurt you like that." She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

He gently pulled her away so he could see her face. "You mean you're not mad I didn't tell you sooner?" He looked into her eyes, searching for any hint of anger, there was none.

"Mad? Charlie, of course I'm not mad. There's no way you could have know she would end up being my supervisor. Plus, Baby, we've only been dating 5 months, I can't expect you to tell me all of you deepest, darkest secrets in that short amount of time." She gave him a wicked smile. "But I plan on sticking around long enough to find them all out." She kissed him gently.

"And how long do you think that will take?" He said not taking his lips away from hers.

"How's forever sound?" She smiled, kissing him again.

"Works for me." He pulled her closer and began to kiss her deeply. They kissed for a few more moments. When they pulled away Charlie asked, "So you're sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course I am. But are you ok with me working with her, because if you're not, tell me now and I'll have Dr. Makar find me a new advisor."

"No you don't have to do that. She's a brilliant professor and I think she would be a great person for you to learn from. Just no note comparing." He said with a smile.

"Please, the relationship you two had will be a no fly zone when it comes to conversation. The only thing I'll tell her about the two of us is she can't have you back." Charlie smiled as Kelley moved in to kiss him again. "Now if you don't mind, Professor Eppes, I brought the dessert you ran out on. It's one of your favorites, angel food cake with strawberries and whipped cream and it's getting soggy." She announced after they had pulled away from each other.

"Oooo..sounds good." He said releasing her from his embrace but taking her by the hand and heading for the couch. They both plopped down on the couch. Charlie reached for his plate and began eating his dessert. Kelley rummaged through her backpack and finally found her book and the reading assignment she needed. She opened the book and began to read. She snuggled up close to Charlie and laid her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later Alan entered.

"Everything ok in here?" He said peeking around the corner.

"Sure Dad, everything is fine." Charlie said putting his empty plate on the table. "I told Kelley everything and she is fine with it."

"I'm glad to hear it." Alan nodded and placed one of the coffee mugs he had in his hand on the table in front of Kelley. "I brought you some tea Ladybug; it's the blueberry kind you like, with 2 packet of Splenda."

"Thank you Alan. I was just thinking how nice a cup of tea would be and you exactly how I like mine." She happily reached for the cup and took a slow sip. "Hmmm..it's perfect." She smiled up at him.

"Good luck on your homework." He turned to leave the room.

"Don't I get tea?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, you're not doing home work." Alan said and made his way back into the house.

"This is totally not fair, you know that right?" Charlie turned and smiled at Kelley.

"You'll get over it." She said with a laugh. "Want a sip?" She offered him the cup.

"Nah, I was just kidding. How much more homework do you have?" He asked, looking at the paper Kelley had written her assignment on.

"A good bit. Why don't you work on you Emergence Theory, while I work on this?" She patted the book on her lap.

"Ok. But let me know when you're ready to go inside." He gave her a quick kiss and got up.

A few minutes later while studying an equation the movement of Kelley turning the page caught his eye. He looked over to see her still sitting on the couch her legs folded up beside her and the book on her lap. He couldn't help but smile. "How did I manage to get the most beautiful woman in the world?" He though, then returned to his boards.

WEDNESDAY

"I see you brought things to decorate your desk with." Amita said happily as she saw Kelley pulling pictures in frames from her bag and stacking them on her desk.

"Sure did. I switched out some of the ones on my desk at Cal Sci. I'm here more now so I bought my favorites for my desk here." Kelley said looking at a picture Alan had taken when her friends Megan and Amanda had visited a few moths ago. She smiled as she placed it carefully on her desk.

"Cal Sci? Why do you have a desk at Cal Sci?" Amita asked with great interest.

"I work there in the Dean of Physics office." Kelley said matter-of-factly.

"Then you know Larry Fleinhardt." Amita smiled at her.

"Sure. He's in one of the pictures somewhere." Kelley said as she began to arrange them on her desk.

Amita joined her and began looking through her pictures. The first was of Kelley and Don at a LA Dodgers Baseball game. Don was facing the camera as Kelley leaned back to be next to him and fit in the frame. She looked adorable, she had on a solid white jacked over a Dodgers t-shirt, her hair was in short braided pig tails and over that she wore a Dodgers cap. "How do you know Don Eppes? Let me guess you met him when he was on campus visiting his brother. Is _he_ your boyfriend?" She asked with a sly grin.

"No actually his brother is. I'm dating Charlie. See." She handed Amita the other picture from that night. It was similar pose to the one with Don but this time Charlie had his arms around her waist and was kissing her cheek as she smiled her usual huge smile.

"Oh." Amita seemed surprised. "So I guess you know about…."

Kelley quickly interrupted. "I do and it's a closed subject. The past is the past. Charlie told me everything and I'm ok to continue to work with you. Charlie's ok with it too. The question is are you? And I will totally understand if you're not."

"No No that's perfectly fine with me. I was just worried you wouldn't want to. Why didn't you mention to this to me on Monday?" She asked with great curiosity.

"I didn't find out until Monday when I got home. I mentioned your name at dinner and Alan, Don, and Charlie all three spazed out on me. Charlie told me the story later." She said with a little laugh. "It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I didn't know Charlie or you then, and we're all adults so I figure we could handle the situation as such."

"Why hadn't he told you sooner?" She asked remembering her times with Charlie.

"Don't know. We haven't been dating that long, so I guess the topic has never come up." Kelley shrugged her shoulders and continued to place the pictures on her desk.

"How long have you been dating?"

"About 5 months now." Kelley smiled as she thought, tomorrow was hers and Charlie's 5 month exactly anniversary.

"Wait you've only been dating him 5 months and you've already moved in with him and Alan. It took him a year to even ask me." She mentioned expressionless.

"Trust me there were extenuating circumstances." Kelley smiled. "Now I do have one stipulation to me continuing to work with you."

"What's that?" Amita asked.

"We won't talk about your past relationship with Charlie or my current one. That's just a little _too _weird. I'm not saying I won't talk about him at all, but no personal details. Is that cool?" Kelley looked to Amita anxious to hear her answer.

"I think that's a good idea. Now let's get this desk set up. I have a project for you." Amita smiled and began helping Kelley arrange her pictures on her desk.


	18. Trouble in Paradise Part 4

_The two songs Kelley sings in this section are "Five Minutes to Midnight" & "Heels Over Head" both by the band Boys LiKe Girls._

3 MONTHS LATER

Both CalSci and USC's spring semesters were in full swing. Kelley had spent numerous hours studying in the garage while Charlie graded papers, prepared lectures, did work for Don, and worked on his Cognitive Emergency. This was the only real quality time they had together. Tonight was no different, Charlie stood at his boards working on his Emergence work while Kelley typed happily at her new laptop. Her old one had met an untimely end earlier in the semester and Charlie had bought her a new one. She protested furiously, she wanted to pay for it herself, but Charlie would hear none of it. "I consider it a good investment" he said as he handed her the very stylish carrying bag for it. She refused to use it at first, until Charlie got it out and started playing with it, showing her all of the neat things it could do. After that she took it everywhere with her. She was busily working on a paper for one of her classes and was in a very good mood. She was sitting Indian style in the floor in front of the couch with her laptop on the coffee table.

"Turn it up. It's five minutes to midnight. You're coming home with me tonight. I can't get enough. Shakin' me up. Turn it up. Alright, at five minutes to midnight. You see our name in city lights. We'll make the clock stop. Make your heart drop and come alive." She sang a little louder than she realized. She had on her headphones in and couldn't hear herself. Charlie, usually so into his work it was hard to get his attention, actually turned to face her. He smiled as he saw her bouncing her head back and forth to the music as she sang. He couldn't help but laugh, she just looked so cute. She was oblivious to the fact that he was watching her.

"Hey" he called. She didn't hear him. "Kelley" he tried again. He laughed even harder and walked over to her. She noticed him and removed her headphones and looked up at him with smiling blue eyes.

"What's up?" She smiled.

"Did you realize you were serenading me?" He smiled a teasing smile down at her.

"Oh no! Was I singing out loud?" She clamped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you." She looked up at him concerned.

"You're fine. In fact I rather enjoy your singing. Besides, I needed a break." He sat on the couch behind her. He rubbed both hands over his face and then ran them up so that his fingers went through his dark mass of curly hair.

"That bad huh?" She asked turning to face him. She placed her right hand on his knee then rested her chin on her hand.

"It's defiantly not good. It's like I've hit a wall." He said frustrated. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried a sledge hammer? That's usually good for getting through walls." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ha ha." He laughed with fake amusement.

"Awwww..Poor baby." She crawled from her position on the floor and onto the couch next to him. She snuggled up close laying her head on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Here let me hug you and make it all better."

"Amazingly this does make me feel better." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we both take a break and work on plans for your dad's surprise birthday party." She sat up and pulled her computer into her lap.

"Good idea" He watched as she saved her work and connected to the wireless router to get onto the internet. She was sitting up on the edge of the couch in her usual Indian style position. Charlie reached up and pulled her back close to him. "Why are you way over there?"

"You smell like chalk." She said with a fake sneeze.

"Oh I do huh?" He smiled wickedly as she nodded her head. "Well you'll just have to get used to it won't you?" He caressed her cheek and kissed her gently.

"Am I interrupting anything?" They broke away when they heard Larry's voice from the entrance to the garage.

"No, Larry. We were just taking a little break, and getting some planning done for Alan's birthday party." Kelley smiled at him as he came farther into the room.

"Ahh yes the hush hush little extravaganza you're planning for Alan's 65th. How are the plans coming?" He joined Kelley and Charlie on the couch.

"Very well. I've rented the building, the ball room at La Rouse." She smiled as Larry sat beside her.

"Oh very fancy, continue." Larry looked at her impressed and interested.

"I've also booked the caterer, and Don, Charlie, and I decided on a DJ and I am calling him tomorrow. Charlie is picking me up from campus tomorrow and we are meeting with the baker go over the cake design. Charlie is handling the guest list." She smiled at him but his expression scared her.

"Guest list? I thought Don was doing the guest list." He gave her an innocent look.

"Charlie please tell me you're kidding. I don't know any of Alan's friends. I can't do it. And Don is in charge of decorations." She gave him a look of horror.

"Of course I'm kidding." He smiled at her and couldn't contain his laughter. "I have already sent the invitations last week. But you should have seen the look on your face."

"I should kick you for that you know? That's a good way to give me a heart attack." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Here let me show you the design for the cake I've drawn." She clicked a few different spots on the screen and finally a 3D drawing of a golf themed birthday cake came on the screen. It was beautifully drawn and looked so real.

"Kelley how on earth did you do this drawing?" Larry asked staring amazed at the screen. "It's exquisite."

"I used the Vectors drawing program. And it was piece of cake." She smiled at the two of them. "All puns intended." She said with a laugh.

"The Vectors program is very complicated to use. Who taught you how to use it?" Charlie asked interested.

"Amita. She was having me draw up the models she needed for one of her classes. She loaded it onto my laptop so I could work on them at home. And I just played around with it until I figured out how to make the cake and here you go." She smiled at Charlie. "What do you think?" She asked hopefully.

"I think it's awesome and prefect for dad. He's gonna love it. But I am most impressed with the fact that you designed it using the Vectors program, by yourself no less. I knew you working with Amita would be good for you." Charlie kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you.

"Thanks Charlie." She blushed a little.

"How is that going by the way?" Larry asked still taking in the cake deign. "Working with Amita?"

"Great. We just stick to discussing work and interest, you know like music, movies, books. We steer clear of personal topics. It works well for us." Kelley said with a little shrug of the shoulders.

"That's good to hear, I was afraid things would be awkward for the two of you." Larry said standing up from his seat on the couch. "Now for the real reason I dropped by. Charles do you remember when I asked you to proof the math for a paper I was writing? Do you have time to help me with that now?" Larry looked at him hopeful.

"Sure Larry. I need a break from my Cognitive Emergence anyway." Charlie said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"If you two need to work on party plans just let me know and I can come back later. I don't want to intrude." He looked to Kelley for this answer.

"No Larry it's fine. I need to get back to writing a paper anyway." She smiled up at him. "He's all yours." She said giving Charlie a hug.

"Ok back to work it is." Charlie gave her a kiss before leaving his seat and returning to his boards with Larry. Kelley replaced her headphones, put her computer back on the table, and slid off the couch into the floor.

Once Larry was sure she was not listening to them he turned to Charlie, "Kelley can use the Vectors program! That is one of the most advanced computer aided drawing programs there is and is very heavily math driven. How on earth did she learn how to use it so quickly?" He looked at Charlie puzzled.

"I don't know! She is very intelligent; I think we all knew that. But she has picked up on math concepts that are extremely advanced for someone who does not have a math background, just from watching me work. It's amazing how much she retains. And working with Amita, I'm sure she's picking up even more there." Charlie glanced over to where she was sitting, typing away.

"Anyway let's get to the problem at hand." Larry began writing equations on the board. An hour passed and Larry and Charlie were deep into their work. Kelley was still at her paper and had been silently mouthing the words to some of her favorite songs. And finally without realizing it she began to sing out loud, again.

"Got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby. Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes. If I drive a hundred thousand miles. Would you let me stay a while? Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside-down. Thinking how you left me for dead. California bound. And when you hit the coast. I hope you think of me. And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to" she sang with great enthusiasm. She just happened to look up at Charlie and Larry who were staring at her, Charlie was apparently in the middle of turning the page of the journal he was referring to because he held it in mid air and just stared at her smiling. Kelley blushed furiously and took her headphones out.

"Was I doing it again?" She asked cringing with embarrassment.

"Yeah, you were." Charlie smiled at her with a warm smile.

"Sorry." She choked out still embarrassed.

THE NEXT DAY

Charlie parked his car and headed towards the USC math department. He was a little nervous. Kelley's office _was_ Amita's office so he was bound to run into her. He took a deep breath and headed into the building. He found the room with no trouble the door was open. When he looked in he saw no signs of Kelley, but there _she_ was. He hadn't laid eyes on Amita Ramanujan in almost 2 years, she hadn't changed any. To his surprise his heart didn't do the little skip it used to when he saw her. "Why am I surprised?" He thought to himself. "It doesn't do that anymore because I have no feelings, whatsoever for this woman. My heart belongs to Kelley now." He gently tapped on the door and Amita looked up.

"Charlie?!" She smiled at him, excitement in her eyes. "Oh gosh. I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" She came around the side of her desk and headed his way.

"I'm fine, Amita, and how are you?" He couldn't help but have a chill to his voice.

"I'm good. I'm really good. Are you here to see Kelley?" She gestured towards the desk Charlie assumed was Kelley's.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be picking her up. We have to run some errands together." He said bringing his hands together. Just being in the same room with her made him incredibly uncomfortable. "Do you know where she is?" He looked her way, but couldn't look her in the eye.

"She should be back in a minute. She went down to the computer lab to print something from the Vectors program. The printers in the office aren't compatible with the program." She took a few steps closer to him.

"And where is the lab, I'll just go find her." Charlie took a step back, he was getting nervous. Seeing Amita again was bringing up feeling Charlie had not been expecting. He was angry, hurt, and had the intense desire to run from the room.

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind if you wait here." She smiled at him. "You're very lucky, Charlie. She's a very bright girl. She has learned a lot from you. Her math skills are amazing for someone who was not a math major. And she's very pretty." She attempted to move closer to him again.

"Yes she is." He hesitated for a moment. "All of those things, but really my relationship with her is none of your business and I do not want to wait here for her, so if you will please tell me where the lab is I will be on my way." He said with a bitter tone. He couldn't hold his feelings in anymore. He didn't want to be anywhere near her. He just wanted to find Kelley and get out of this place.

"Oh." She looked hurt. "Charlie, I really never meant to hurt you. I just…"

"I don't want to hear it, Amita. Because quite frankly, I don't care why you did it, I just know that you did. And now by some weird happen stance you end up being the GA supervisor for the most perfect woman in the world, whom I just happen to be dating. And by the way, you don't have to tell me anything about how wonderful she is because, believe me I already know. Our relationship" he pointed from himself and then to Amita, "is history, ancient history, for that matter. So now if you would be so kind as to tell me where the lab is I would like to find my girlfriend and be about my day." All of this came out in a tone Amita had never heard before and never expected. For the first time she knew how much she had hurt him and regretted it. His words bit into her soul. Tears began to form in her eyes.

She nodded "It's just down the hall." She passed him and went towards the door. But before she could say another word, Kelley, in her usual cheerful manner came bounding into the room with a folder in her hand. She smiled a huge smile when she noticed Charlie.

"Hey Charlie!" She met him with a kiss. She noticed his face was red. "Check this out." She opened the folder to reveal her drawings of Alan's cake printed on gloss photo paper.

"Wow that's awesome! It looks great! They should have no trouble making it now." He kissed her cheek.

Amita looked on with regret. "I remember when he used to kiss me like that." She thought bitterly.

"Are you ready to go?" Charlie asked, anxious to get out of this room.

"Yeah, let me get my bag." Kelley rounded behind her desk and retrieved her purse from a drawer. "I'll be a little late coming back Amita. See you in a little bit." All Amita could do was nod.

"Nice to see you again, Amita." Charlie lied as he practically yanked Kelley out the office door.

"You too….Charlie." She managed to choke out. She followed them to the door and watched them walk down the hall with their arms around one another. She managed to get back into her office and shut the door before breaking into sobs. "The perfect man, and I was so awful to him." She though bitterly. "There has to be a way to get him back. But how?"

Once they got outside the math building. Kelley finally got the courage to talk to Charlie. "Charlie, what happened in there? You look flushed."

"I don't know. I thought I was going to be ok seeing her again, but I wasn't. All I could think about was what she did to me. I just wanted to find you and get the hell out of there." Kelley could tell that the encounter with Amita had really rattled Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I should have just met you outside." She rubbed his back, keeping her arm around his waist.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You had no idea…I had no idea what would happen when I saw her again." He gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Well it won't happen again. Next time you come get me you can call me from the car and I'll come out and meet you. And after I finish this semester I'll ask Dr. Makar to find me a new GA supervisor." She put on her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"No you won't. Working with her is good for you, and I will not let you give that up because she makes me uncomfortable." They had reached the car and Charlie opened her door for her.

"Charlie." He closed the door before she could continue. But of course she picked right back up when he opened his door and lowered himself into the driver sheet. "Charlie, I want you to be able to come and see me while I'm at school and as long as I'm working with Amita, you can't do that."

"Kelley, you have almost completed a whole semester with her. It would look unprofessional if you asked to be transferred because of my former relationship with her." He put on his seat belt and started the car.

"I don't care about looking unprofessional. I care about you and if she makes you that uncomfortable it's a problem." Kelley gave him a concerned look.

"I can still come visit you on campus, just not at your office. I can meet you at the union, or the cafeteria, just not at your office. Won't that work?" He glanced at her looking for the answer he was hoping. "I would hate for you to hurt you educational career because of me."

"Ok Charlie, I will stay. But I don't like it. If anything else like this happens, I _will_ find a new advisor." She looked at him with her look that Charlie knew meant "no use arguing."

"Fine, but nothing else will happen. I'll make sure of that." He smiled at her. "Now on a happier note, this cake is going to be amazing."

"Of course it is, I designed it." She flashed him a sly smile and they both laughed.


	19. Trouble in Paradise Part 5

THE NEXT WEEK

"I'm looking for Kelley James." A young man came into the room holding a wrapped box.

"That's me." The young man brought the box to her desk.

"I have a package for you. Can you sign here please?" He handed her his electronic note pad and she signed it.

"Thanks." The young man left and Kelley stared at the box.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Amita asked from her desk.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to think of what this could be." She noticed a card tucked under the ribbon of the box. She opened the envelope with her name on the front. Inside was a note, written in what Kelley could tell was Charlie's handwriting. _Open me_ was all the note said. She began to open the package. Amita came over to see what was in the box. Kelley removed the ribbon and the paper and then the lid. When she pulled back the tissue paper there was another note on top of a gorgeous baby blue dress. "Oh my gosh!" Kelley let out a little sign of excitement. She quickly opened the second note, once again it was in Charlie's handwriting. _I thought you might want something pretty to wear for tonight. I know you said you were going to wear your pink dress, but you have worked so hard to put this party together for Dad, all because Don and I asked you to. You have gone to so much trouble to make every detail perfect; I decided you needed to look perfect as well. I hope you like it and I can't wait to see you in it. See you tonight, I LOVE YOU! Love, Charlie. _She smiled.

"Who's it from?" Amita asked admiring the dress.

"It's from Charlie. We're taking Alan out for his birthday tonight, so apparently he though I needed a new dress." Kelley said still admiring her dress.

"Well take it out. I want to see it." Amita smiled happily and clapped her hands lightly.

Kelley reached into the box and gently removed the dress. It was even prettier out of the box. The top was a halter, cut very low made of gossamer over lay with a satin backing. It was tight under the bust with a beautiful black bead work band. Under that was a flowy gossamer skirt. "Wow, this is so pretty." She checked the tag. "And it's exactly the right size. Nice choice Charlie." She smiled happily and began to fold the dress and place it back in the box.

"That was really sweet of him." Amita said.

"Yeah it was." Kelley replaced the lid to the box. She glanced at Amita's face. She had a strange look; it was as if she was daydreaming about something. Kelley didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it. "Anyway, I have those graphs ready for your class." This broke Amita's concentration.

"Right, thanks. What time are you taking Alan out?" Amita asked.

Kelley gave her a strange look. "7. Why?"

"Just wondering. Don't you have class then?" She gave Kelley a concerned look.

"Nope all of the higher ed. professors are at a weekend conference, so no classes. And since it's almost 5 I should be heading out." She suddenly became uncomfortable. She wanted to get as far a way from Amita as possibly. She quickly gathered her things and headed for the door. "Bye Amita, see you Monday."

Amita watched her go. "She is so lucky to have Charlie and his family. I wish I could see Alan and wish him happy birthday. I always enjoyed hanging out with him." She walked over to Kelley's desk, she saw her planner there. Out of sheer curiosity she opened her planner to today's date. Written in big pink letters was _Surprise Party for Alan. _So, they're really throwing Alan a party. "Wonder where it is?" She thought. Knowing Kelley was very organized she flipped back a few days and say _Book La Rouse_. "Very interesting" she thought.

LATER THAT EVENING

Kelley stood at the dresser in Charlie's room finishing her make-up. She turned when she heard a whistle from behind her. "I knew you would look awesome in that dress." Charlie stood behind her smiling.

"Well as usually you were right Professor. And you look pretty awesome yourself." Charlie was in a black suit, white shirt, and tie. It had been a while since either of them had gotten _this_ dressed up. She loved seeing Charlie in a suit, he was so handsome. He made his way over to her.

"Were you surprised when you opened the box?" He stood close behind her and watched her in the mirror as she applied eye shadow.

"I was, but you know who was even more surprised? Amita. She just stared at it with this weird look on her face. I don't know why but it made me really uncomfortable." Kelley said it with a laugh, trying to sound like it didn't bother her that much, but it did.

"She's just jealous. The last time I did something spontaneous and sweet for her, was when well, you know." A sad look crossed his face.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She turned to face him.

"It's ok. Tonight is going to be so much fun; I don't want to think about Amita. I just want to think about you." He moved in closer and took her face in is hands. He leaned in close and gave her long, slow kiss. When he pulled away he smiled. "I have another surprise for you." He went to his bedside table and opened a drawer. He removed a small box from the drawer and crossed the room back to Kelley.

"Charlie, it's not my birthday it's your dad's. What's with all the gifts?" She smiled at him.

"All Don and I had to do was mention we wanted to throw dad a party and you went right to work, taking care of everything. Neither of us had to lift a finger, you did it all. You deserve a little treat for your trouble." He handed her the box.

"It was really no trouble Charlie. I enjoyed it." She eyed the box carefully. It was black velvet, like it held jewelry.

"Open it." He leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms. She slowly opened the box.

"Oh Charlie! They're beautiful!" She gasped as she looked at a pair of silver diamond stud earrings. She looked up at him and smiled. "You shouldn't have gotten me these." She looked at him with a scolding look.

"Sure I should have. Put them on." He gestured towards the box. She carefully removed them from the box and put then in her ears.

"They're perfect!" She said taking them in in the mirror.

"Not as perfect as you." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"You have got to be the sweetest, most thoughtful man on earth. What did I do to deserve huh?" She ran her fingers through his curls, careful not to mess them up.

"I think you have it backwards, what did I do to deserve you?" He said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hello?" They heard Don's voice coming from downstairs.

"Don's here" She said as she pulled away from Charlie's kiss. "Oops, Charlie I messed up your tie." She reached up and carefully adjusted his crooked tie. He pulled her close again.

"God you look beautiful tonight. Can't I just have you all to myself? Why don't we go somewhere by ourselves? Don can take dad to the party." He began to kiss her deeply.

"Hey anybody home?" Don called up the stairs. Kelley smiled as she pulled away from Charlie.

"Be down in a second Don." She called out.

"Hurry up you two. Stop making out." He yelled up the stairs. She and Charlie laughed.

"We better go." She straightened his tie again and managed to pull away.

"So I guess that's a no on us skipping the party." He smiled at her a little disappointed.

"I'm afraid so Professor. We have spent too much time on this party to skip it. Besides your dad would be crushed if we missed it." She quickly put on her heels.

"You're probably right. But it would have been nice to not have to share you tonight." He smiled at her.

"Tell you what. Why don't you plan a date for just me and you? I'll even wear this dress." She gave him a wink.

"Now that is a great idea." He smiled and offered her his arm as they headed downstairs.

"Wow. Look at you two. Ladybug, you look amazing. And Charlie, you clean up good too." Don said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you Don." They reached they bottom of the stairs and Kelley kissed Don's cheek. "You look very presentably yourself G-Man." She gave him a smile.

Don looked over his shoulder to make sure Alan was no where close. "So is everything ready?" He whispered to Kelley.

"Yep, Larry called me a few minutes ago. And we are all set. All we need now is the birthday boy." She went silent as Alan came into the living room. "There he is." She announced happily.

"Wow, don't you all look nice. Especially you Ladybug, is that a new dress?" He smiled a huge smile at her.

"It is, courtesy of your youngest." She kissed Alan's cheek and they began to talk. Don and Charlie stood behind them.

Don leaned close to Charlie and whispered. "If I were you Buddy, a birthday party is the last place I would want to take her looking _that_ good." He gave Charlie a wicked smile.

"Believe me I tried to get her to skip the party, but she wouldn't." Charlie returned the smile.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Alan asked.

"Nothing." Charlie and Don spoke together.

"Uh huh. I'm sure it was." Alan smiled. "Now that the three of you have gone to entirely too much trouble to take me out for my birthday, let's get going. We don't want to lose our reservations. Whose car are we taking?"

"Mine." Don answered. They all headed out the door and to the party.

AT THE RESTAURANT

"Four for Eppes." Charlie told the hostess.

"Right this way." The lady ushered them up the stairs.

"Ladybug, you really should let Charlie escort you." Alan said as Kelley took his arm and walked with him up the stairs. Charlie and Don followed behind, exchanging smiles. "He is your boyfriend."

"Hey. He gets to escort me all the time. It's your birthday. Besides I'm a lucky girl to be in the company of 3 handsome men." She looked over her shoulder and winked at Don and Charlie.

"If you ask me Dad's the lucky one. He gets to walk in with Ladybug." Don grinned as he followed Kelley and Alan up the stairs.

"I totally agree with that statement, Donnie." He winked at Kelley as the reached the top landing.

"Here we are." The hostess opened the door to the ballroom door to reveal a dark room.

"That's odd" she said, when she flipped on the light all 150 guest yelled "SURPRISE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALAN!"

"Oh my goodness! I knew you three were up to something!" Alan turned to smile at his family.

Don, Charlie, and Kelley all began to laugh. "We got 'ya!" Don said happily. "We wanted to do something special for your 65th birthday. Ladybug took care of all the plans and Charlie and I fit the bill." He and Charlie put their arms around their dad's shoulder.

"You boys shouldn't have done this." Alan said tears forming in his eyes.

"Come on as much as you have done for Don and I. You deserve it!" Charlie squeezed him harder. "Besides all we did was pay for it, Kelley was the real miracle worker." Charlie gestured towards Kelley, who was standing to the side, letting the Eppes men enjoy their moment.

"She was was she?" Alan wrapped Kelley in a tight hug. "Thank you Ladybug, this is wonderful." He pulled her back enough to look at her face. "I finally have the daughter I always wanted. I just wish Margaret could have known you and how much you take care of not only Charlie but Donnie and I as well."

"You're welcome Alan." Kelley said getting teary eyed herself. "And I am honored that you think of me as your daughter." She gave him another hug, and everyone looked on and clapped. "Now go enjoy your party." She pulled away and gestured towards the crowd. "This is all for you."

Alan went into the crowd to greet everyone. Charlie came up next to Kelley and wrapped his arms around her. "He loves you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do. And I.." She turned to face him. "Love you, Charlie. I love you and Alan and Don just like you were my real family." She hugged him.

"We are your family." He said pulling her away and holding her chin in his hand. "And don't you forget it." He smiled and gave her a small kiss. "Now let's go enjoy the party you planned. Dinner isn't for an hour, maybe we can sneak in a dance before we eat."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled up at him. She put her arm around his waist and they headed for the crowd of people.

Charlie and Kelley mingled with the guest. "Hey Babe, I'm going to go get a drink, would you like anything?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a punch please." She smiled at him.

"You got it." He gently touched her cheek as he left.

"What was that all about?" Megan asked with great curiosity.

"I don't know. He's been extra attentive tonight. It started before we left the house." She shrugged her shoulder.

"It could be that the girls are out in full force tonight." Megan laughed indicating Kelley's low cut dress.

"Hey he picked it out." They both laughed.

Meanwhile Charlie was crossing the room to get drinks. He saw someone enter the room. "That's odd; everyone we invited is already here." He thought as he moved closer to get a better look. When he saw who it was he immediately became angry. It was Amita. "What the hell is she doing here? Kelley must have invited her. Why would she do that?" He turned quickly and walked even quicker back to where Kelley stood talking to Megan. He calmly approached the two of them.

"Wow that was quick." Kelley stopped when she saw the look on Charlie's face. "Charlie what's wrong?"

"Can I have a word with you alone please?" He said, taking Kelley's elbow in his hand.

"Sure, Babe. I'll catch up with you later Megan." She followed him to an empty corner of the room.

"What the hell is Amita doing here?" Charlie asked her angrily.

"What?" Kelley looked at him puzzled.

"Amita. She's here. Why is she here? Did you tell her about the party?" Charlie asked his frustration rising.

"No! Charlie why would I invite her? I told her today that we were taking Alan out for his birthday but I never mentioned the party." She thought for a minute. "Damn, I left my planner on my desk. She must have seen it my planner and decided to come on her on. Charlie I _swear_ I did not invite her!"

"I don't believe you!" He shot back.

Kelley's eyes widened. "Excuse me? You don't believe me?" Now her anger began to rise. "Charlie why the hell would I ask her to come to this? I know what she did to you. I know how uncomfortable she makes you feel. And I told you how uncomfortable she made me feel today when I opened the dress. Why would I even think about inviting her to this party?

"Well someone invited her!" He was almost yelling at her now.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Charlie Eppes! I haven't done anything wrong, and I will not stand her and let you blame me for something I had nothing to do with!" She attempted to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Well if you didn't tell her about the party who did?" He asked his anger still showing.

"I don't know Charlie! You're the genius, you figure it out! Better yet why don't you just go ask her?!" She finally pulled away and walked quickly across the room.

Still angry Charlie decided to take Kelley's advice. He walked quickly over to Amita. No one else had noticed her still standing close to the door. "Amita what are you doing here?" He asked calmly but with the anger in his voice.

"Hi Charlie!" She smiled brightly at him. "This looks like a great party. Aren't you happy to see me?"

He looked at her crossly. "Why would I be happy to see you Amita? I thought you would have understood the other day that I never wanted to see you again. What are you doing here?" He asked letting more of his anger show through.

"I know seeing me the other day brought back some bad memories, Charlie, but I'm sure it brought back some good memories as well. I know it did for me. I miss you Charlie and I know you miss me too." She looked into his eyes, but saw no warm feelings.

"And just how do you know that?" Charlie crossed his arms. He was interested to hear what she had to say.

"The dress, Charlie. The one you sent Kelley. It was baby blue, my favorite color. Why would you have made such a public display, that you knew I would see, in my favorite color, if you didn't want to let me know you missed me." She seemed so sure of herself.

Charlie scrunched up his nose. "Have you lost your mind?!" He asked her angrily. "I sent that dress to Kelley as a gift because I love her, Amita. Did you hear me? I love _her_. I don't love you anymore. In fact, I don't even like you anymore. So I don't know how you found out about this party or why you felt the need to come, but now I'm asking you to leave."

He took her arm and attempted to escort her from the room, but of course she resisted. "Charlie she left her planner on the desk for me to find, she knows we belong together. She left it so I could find it and come tonight. She knows the two of you don't belong together. She knows we do."

"Amita, I don't know what you have been up to tonight, but you are severely mixed up. You're acting like a crazy person. There is no way Kelley would do that. She has worked to hard on this party to let you ruin it, and I'm not going to let you do that either. Now I'll ask you nicely one more time to leave. If you don't I will call security." He looked at her sternly.

"Ok Charlie. I'll leave, but I won't give up. You know we should be together." She smiled at him

"Amita, you have to get this through your head. I am the happiest I have ever been with Kelley, and there is nothing you can do to change that. Now please leave." He pointed to the door.

"Bye Charlie. I will see you again." With this she left the ball room.

Charlie let out a long sigh and ran both hands through his hair. "Now how do I apologize to Kelley?" He thought to himself.

While Charlie confronted Amita, Kelley headed across the room and plopped down in the seat next to Don. "Uh oh what's wrong?" He asked. "Did the caterer get something wrong?" He smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the look on her face.

"It's Charlie." She didn't turn to face him. She didn't want him to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh. Trouble in paradise huh?" He looked concerned.

"I guess you could say that. Amita showed up and he thought I invited her. He yelled at me." She looked at Don finally.

"Oh Ladybug. I'm sorry. You didn't invite her right?" He asked just to clarify.

"No Don. Of course I didn't. I know how she treated Charlie; there is no way I would ask her to come to this party. Besides the way she looked at this dress when I got it today made me feel uncomfortable. I am defiantly going to change advisors at the end of this semester. She's up to something. I just know it. She's going to try to do something to get Charlie back." She started to cry. "I can't lose him Don."

"Hey Hey. You are _not _going to lose him. He loves you too much." He wrapped her in a big hug. "This is supposed to be a fun night. No crying. Why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up while I go talk to Charlie and see what's up?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok Don. Thanks." She wiped her eyes, kissed his cheek and left the room. Don got up to find his younger brother.

He finally spotted him by the door of the ball room. "You know I should kill you right?" He asked Charlie as he got closer.

"What did I do?" He asked looking at him from behind his hands.

"You made Ladybug cry that's what you did! Charlie, that girl loves you and you had the nerve to yell at her for something you knew she would never do." He looked at his younger brother with his usual big brother look.

"I know Don. I just asked Amita to leave, and Kelley was right. Amita went through her planner and found out about the party. She even thinks that I sent the dress to Kelley as a way of telling her I missed her. She has completely lost her mind." Charlie gave Don an exasperated look. "How much trouble am I in?" He looked at Don hopefully.

"I think this might be a flowers and a nice dinner screw up. She's pretty upset." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She should be mad. I was way out of line." He shook his head. "Where is she now?"

"She went to the bathroom to freshen up. She should be back in a few minutes. Take care of her Buddy, she loves you." Don squeezed his shoulder.

"I know." He smiled and began to search the room for Kelley.

As Kelley returned from the bathroom she was met by Alan. "There you are Ladybug. I've been looking all over for you. May I have this dance?" He offered her his hand.

"Oh course you may." She couldn't help but smile. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. As they started to dance Alan looked at her concerned.

"I saw you and Charlie arguing. Is everything ok?" He asked her with a solemn face.

"I don't know yet, Alan. I haven't seen him since then." She managed a small smile.

"If it's none of my business feel free to tell me but what where the two of you fighting about?" He asked hoping it was nothing serious.

"Amita. She showed up here tonight and Charlie thought I invited her." She didn't mind telling Alan.

"Ah I see. Well Ladybug, all I can say is don't give up on him. He can have his moments when for a genius, he can really behave like a bone head." They both laughed. "Give him time he'll apologize. After all, you are one of the two people who have ever really understood Charlie. He'd be an idiot not to make it up to you."

"Who was the other person?" She asked.

"His mother." Alan smiled down at her. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to reveal Charlie.

"May I cut in?" He asked his father.

"You may." Alan let go of Kelley and backed away, giving her a wink.

Charlie gave her a sheepish grin before taking her hand in his and placing his other hand on her waist. "I owe you an apology." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer.

"I'm listening." She replied, placing her free arm on his shoulder.

"You were right. Amita went through your planner to find out about the party." He gave her his best 'I'm sorry' look. "I overreacted and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry."

"I told you." She finally smiled at him. "She's up to something. I just know it. Seeing you the other day must have brought back memories. If you ask me she wants you back."

"I think you may be right. For some reason she has it in her head that I sent you the dress as a means of sending her a message that I missed her." Charlie pulled her closer.

"Don't let it go to your head Professor. You're not _that_ irresistible." She gave him a wink.

"Oh I'm not huh?" He pulled her as close to him as she could get. "But am I forgiven?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

"I suppose so. Just don't let it happen again."

"Should we kiss and make up?" He gave her a sly grin.

"That's fine with me." Charlie leaned in and kissed her deeply, happy to be back on her good side. After the kiss Kelley put her head on Charlie's shoulder and they finished the dance. When the song ended she looked up at him and smiled. "No more Amita talk ok. This night is supposed to be fun."

"Deal." He laid his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. They held hands and walked over to where Don and Alan sat.

"I can see you two have made up." Alan said happily.

"Yes. She was nice enough to forgive me for acting like an idiot." Charlie said pulling her chair out for her.

"Good to hear. I'd hate to have to hurt you, Chuck." Don gave him a teasing smile.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. It's time for dinner and tonight is Alan's night." She smiled at him.

"Right you are Ladybug, it's my night." He winked at her.

The night continued with lots of good food, more dancing, presents, and of course the cake, which Alan absolutely loved. He almost didn't let them cut it. Everyone stayed until midnight, which is when the restaurant closed. The Eppes loaded up all the presents and leftover cake and headed downstairs to the car.

"Well tonight was wonderful. But you three should not have gone to all this trouble for me." Alan said as they left the restaurant.

"It was no trouble Alan." Kelley smiled sleepily at him. "You know I like to organize things." They all piled into the car. Alan sat in front with Don and Kelley and Charlie sat in the back. Soon Kelley was asleep with her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Hey Ladybug," Alan turned to ask her something, but he noticed she was asleep and quickly lowered his voice. "Charlie, I hope you realize how lucky you are to have her."

"I know Dad, and don't worry I plan on keeping her around for a long time." He smiled as his dad turned back to face front. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. "I'm never letting you go." He gently whispered in her ear.


	20. Trouble in Paradise Part 6

THREE WEEKS LATER

The USC semester was almost over. Kelley had remained Amita's assistant, but since the party things had changed. Amita was not her usual pleasant self. She was cross, condescending, and just plain mean to Kelley. She always made snide comments about Kelley and Charlie's relationship and also gave her huge projects to do with very little time to do them in. This entire ordeal she hid from Charlie. Finally one day it all became too much for her to handle.

Charlie came into the garage looking for a garden hose for Alan, when he heard someone sobbing from the couch. He walked over to find Kelley in tears sitting in front of her laptop.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He rushed to her side and sat on the floor next to her.

"I have all of this work to do for Amita, and I need to study and and I just don't have time to do it all Charlie." She sobbed.

"You can do it. You've never had a problem getting a lot of things done at once. You'll manage." He put his arm around her.

"No Charlie, you don't understand. Since Alan's party, Amita has been awful to me. She gives me so much work to do, and most of it I don't know how to do because it's all this math crap." He gave her a funny look. She smiled a little. "Sorry, Babe. But I don't understand this stuff and Amita wants it for tomorrow's class and I have 2 tests to study for. I just can't do it all. Plus she's always being really mean when it comes to me and you. She makes little comments that just piss me off but I can't say anything because she's my supervisor. I just don't know what to do." She broke into sobs again.

"Hey come here." He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Inside he was furious. "Amita had no right to take the problems they had had out on Kelley." He thought. After a few minutes of just letting Kelley cry, he pulled her back so she could face him. "I tell you what I'll do the work Amita gave you, so you can study for your test."

"No Charlie, it's my work to do, not yours. I'll find a way to get it all done, I just needed to vent." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let me see what she gave you." Kelley pulled the work up on the computer and showed Charlie. She explained what she had done up to the point she was stuck at.

"Wow this is really good I'm impressed that you've made it this far, but unless you were a math major I don't think you can get any farther. Please let me help you." He smiled at her. "Amita has to have a vendetta against you to give you this kind of problem."

"Ok, but try and make it look like I did it." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Charlie." She pulled herself onto the couch and opened her study notes. Charlie joined her with her laptop and both began to work. An hour later Alan entered the room.

"Charlie where's that hose you promised me?" He saw the two of them on the couch busily working. "Ladybug you're not getting Charlie to do your home work are you?" He looked at her disapprovingly.

"No he's doing my project for Amita, because she gave me a problem to solve that is way over my head. So Charlie is finishing it for me." She looked up at him from her notes.

"Now why would Amita do a thing like that?" Alan asked with interest.

"Because, she wants Kelley and I to break up, so she can try and get back with me." Charlie said his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Is she still picking on you Ladybug?" Alan looked at her concerned.

"You mean you told dad and not me about this?" Charlie looked up from the laptop and over at Kelley. "How long has it been going on?"

"Since Alan's party and I didn't want you to worry." She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry I've already decided to find a new advisor next semester."

"Good. If I'd have know she would have caused you this much trouble, I would have had you change when I first found out. I'm sorry." He looked at her with a sad expression. She could tell he felt responsible for the way Amita had been treating her.

"It's ok Charlie. You could have never known this would happen. I only have a few more weeks and this will all be over with." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh by the way, I have award night Friday. I don't think I'm getting anything but I do need to go. Will you go with me Charlie?" She turned to him.

"Isn't that your last day of classes?" Alan asked "because Donnie and I wanted to take you out to dinner that night. You know to celebrate your first semester of grad school being done."

"That will still be fine. The ceremony is at 6, and then Charlie and I could come back here and all go to dinner."

"That's a good plan. I'll leave you two to your work." He left the room.

"Will Amita be at the awards ceremony?" Charlie asked with a grimace.

"Yes, but she will have to sit with the math faculty. We can sit anywhere in the crowd. We won't have to be anywhere close to her." She assured him. "Pleeeeeease?" She begged

"Ok I'll go, but if she tries anything I'm leaving." He pointed his finger.

"Fair enough. You're the best." She gave him a quick kiss.

"That's all I get for being the best?" He gave her a sly smile.

"Ok how about this." She leaned in close and kissed him deeply. She slowly pulled away as he smiled at her.

"Now that's more like it." He grinned at her and then went back to his work.

FRIDAY

The awards ceremony went off without a hitch. And much to her surprise, Kelley did win an award, for her project on an educational mascot she had designed for one of her classes. "I am so proud of you." Charlie said as he hugged her.

"I'm pretty proud myself. I had no idea I would win." Kelley beamed up at him. "Now all I have to do is get my purse from my office and we can go eat with Alan and Don. If I'd have know I was getting anything, I would have asked them to come." She led Charlie down the hall.

"I know Dad will be disappointed that he missed it." They headed down the hall and Kelley opened the door.

"Oh. Charlie, I really have to go to the bathroom. Here are my keys to the drawer. Can you get my purse while I run to the bathroom?" She handed him her keys.

"Sure Babe, but make it quick. I don't want to run into you know who." He made a face.

"I'll be quick." She kissed him and headed for the hall.

Charlie was bent over opening the drawer. When heard a voice from the hall. "Charlie!" It was Amita. "I knew you were here to see me."

"I am not here to see _you, _Amita. I came because Kelley asked me to. I am getting her purse, while she ran to the bathroom, and then we are leaving. So believe me seeing you was not on my to do list." He gave her a dirty look.

"Oh come on Charlie. You know you've missed me. Kelley's a sweet girl, but is sweet really what you want? I mean really? She has a BBA in marketing. That is noting close to your love for math. And now she's going to school to be an administrator. Is that the kind of girl you really want?" She came closer and closer to him as she said this.

"Amita. What she majored in in college has nothing to do with how I feel about Kelley. What matters is she is honest, and trustworthy, and she would never do to me what you did. I love her more than anything. And I can safely say I love her more now than I ever loved you. She's the one." Charlie kept his voice quiet. Yelling hadn't gotten through to her the last two times.

"No Charlie I'm the one." With this Amita grabbed Charlie's hands and threw them around her waist and began to kiss him madly. Just as Kelley came back in she threw her arms around his neck. It was very believable pose, except for Charlie's expression, but unfortunately Kelley had forgotten to turn the light on. The shadows prevented her from seeing his face.

"Charlie are you ready…" She stopped when she saw Amita and Charlie with their arms around one another and kissing.

"Baby it's not what you think." Charlie managed to pull away. The look of pure betrayal on Kelley's face almost killed him.

"No it's exactly what you think. He's mine now." Amita held Charlie in place as he tried to get to Kelley. All she could do was cover her face and run from the room crying. She didn't know where she would go she just had to get as far away as she possible could.

"Kelley!" Charlie yelled after her. Amita still held his hands. "Amita what the hell were you thinking?! You planned this didn't you?! Amita get it through your head. I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE!! I am with Kelley now and she is the only person I want to be with and now thanks to you she will probably never forgive me!!" Charlie held nothing back. He threw her hands away from him. He grabbed Kelley's purse and keys and tried to run from the room.

"Charlie wait! I love you! I've always loved you! I want to marry you. I know I've hurt you in the past, but I know what I've given up. I can't live without you!" Amita grabbed at his jacket.

"Then don't. Don't live without me. Don't live for all I care, but if I don't find Kelley and explain to her what happened I won't be able to live without her." His voice cracked slightly as tears began to form in his eyes. "Don't you get it Amita? She is the only person I've ever felt this way about. Besides my mom she is the only one that has ever _gotten_ me. And if I lose her, I will never forgive myself and I will never forgive you." With this Charlie left the room and left Amita a crying heap in the floor.


	21. Trouble in Paradise Part 7

AT THE EPPES HOUSE

"I'm getting worried Donnie. Charlie would have called if something had happened." Alan looked out the window and the thunderstorm that was pelting the house. "They're already 2 hours late."

"And I can't get either of them on their cell phones. Maybe their caught in traffic and the storm has the towers knocked out. It is pretty bad out there." Don hung up his phone and joined his father at the window.

"I sure wouldn't want to be out in this mess." Alan turned quickly as he heard the front door open and close. "Finally, I was worried sick about you two." But he stopped when he realized the dripping heap in front of him was only Kelley. "Ladybug where's Charlie?" He looked at her concerned. She wasn't wearing a jacked and her black strapless dress clung to her everywhere. She was soaked to the bone. Here hair dripped water into the floor.

"I don't know." She just shrugged.

"You mean he's not with you?" Don asked getting worried.

"No. He's with…." She trailed off and began to cry. Don wrapped her in a hug.

"Where? Where is he Baby?" Don asked her holding her face in both of his hands.

"He's with… Amita." She broke down in to full blown sobs then. Don looked at Alan with a confused look as he pulled her close agian. Alan wrapped them both in a hug and led them to the kitchen.

"Here let's get you some nice warm tea." They sat Kelley down at the table as she continued to sob. "Donnie why don't you get our Ladybug here some towels so she can start to dry off." Don nodded and headed to the linen closet. Alan quickly made her a cup of her favorite tea. Once she had toweled off her hair and taken a few sips of her tea, she began to settle down. Alan and Don sat on either side of her. "Now Ladybug what happened?"

"I asked Charlie to get my purse from my desk while I went to the bathroom, and when I came back I found him kissing Amita. It was awful." She sniffled a little.

"And what happened then? How did you get home?" Don asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"I just ran. My purse was there so I didn't have any money for a cab or the bus so I walked home." She looked up at the two men. Alan looked at her with pity and shame that one of his boys had done this to her. But Don's expression was that of anger. She could tell that Charlie was defiantly going to hear it from Don when he got home. "I can't stay here tonight. This is his house and I know I'm not welcomed here anymore."



"Not welcomed here? Ladybug, don't you ever let me hear you say that again. I may have sold this house to Charlie, but this is still _my_ home and you are welcomed here anytime you like. Especially tonight. Now why don't you go upstairs and change into some dry clothes. I'll send Donnie up with another cup of hot tea in a minute." He smiled at her.

"Ok. Thank you Alan." She began to cry again as she hugged him. "No matter what happens with me and Charlie, I love you and I always will." She pulled away and hugged Don. "You too G-Man. I haven't had a family in a long time and ya'll made me a part of yours. And for that I will always love you both." She smiled at them and headed up stairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Don exploded. "What the hell was he thinking!! That girl _walked_ all the way from the USC campus to this house. That's a good 10 miles, and in this storm."

"Now Donnie, I'm sure Charlie has a good explanation." Alan looked at his oldest, as if he didn't even believe what he was saying.

"He damn sure better! That girl worships him. She takes care of him and us and then he turns around and fools around with his ex, who by the way cheated on him. How could he do this to Ladybug?!" Don was furious. He loved Kelley very much, because she was so good to his brother. He couldn't imagine Charlie doing something like this to her. Especially not after what Amita did to him.

"Here Donnie. Now calm down and take this up to her. She may need a shoulder to cry on. And she trusts you." Alan handed him a mug of hot tea for Kelley. Don headed up stairs with the tea. A few minutes passed and Alan heard the front door open again. In stepped a dripping Charlie.

"Dad?" He called with a cracking voice.

"Charlie.." Alan tried to ask but Charlie cut him off.

"Is she here? Please tell me she's here. I've looked everywhere. The park, the coffee shop, everywhere she could have gone down town, she's not there. I had her purse so she couldn't have taken a cab or bus. Dad I've got to find her." Charlie rambled aimlessly. He had been driving the street of Los Angeles looking for Kelley. His last resort was to see if she had somehow managed to get home.

"Charlie calm down. Ladybug got home about half an hour ago." Alan put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Is she ok? How did she get home?" A look of relief passed his face, knowing she was safe.

"She's fine. She'll probably be sick tomorrow. She was soaked to the bone when she got here. Charlie, she walked home." Alan looked his son in the eye.



"Walked?!" Alan nodded his head. "She walked from USC? That's 10 miles. Oh my God, she could have been hit by a car…she could have.." His voice trailed off.

"But she wasn't Charlie. Now do you mind telling me what the hell is going on? Ladybug said something about you and Amita." Alan was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Don had reached the bottom of the stairs and had seen his brother standing at the door. He rushed to him and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell are you doing Charlie?!" Don pushed him against the door. "How could you do this to her?!"

"Donnie!! Donnie!! Clam down! Let Charlie explain what happened!" Alan tried his best to keep his oldest from doing harm to his younger son.

"Yeah well he better have a damn good reason for putting her through this!" Don released his grip on Charlie's collar. "So let's hear it."

"It wasn't my fault." Charlie looked from his Dad to his brother.

"Sure it wasn't Charlie. It's never anybody's fault when they cheat." Don said still angry.

"Will you please just listen to me?!" Charlie yelled. "Just let me explain!"

Don held up his hands. "Fine let's hear it."

"I was getting Kelley's purse for her while she ran to the bathroom. Amita came in and started coming on to me. I tried to tell her no, but she timed her kiss perfectly. Kelley walked in just in time to see it. From where she stood, it would have seemed that the kiss was mutual. She has ever right to think what she does about me. I should have never let Amita put me in that position. It's my fault." The words came out in a rush. Charlie began to cry.

Don's face softened. "You better go talk to her Buddy, she's packing."

"What?!" Alan looked surprised. "I thought she was going to stay here tonight."

"She was but when she heard Charlie come in she decided she couldn't be under the same roof as him. She started packing and is planning on going to a hotel."

"She's leaving." Charlie's face fell.

"Not if you go talk to her. But you need to go now. If she leaves this house tonight, I don't think she's coming back Charlie." Don put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Charlie nodded his head, took a deep breathe and climbed the stairs. He came slowly to Kelley's room. He could hear her crying as she packed through the door. He knocked gently.



"Come in." She said quietly. She looked up and saw who it was. "Oh, I though you were Don. I have nothing to say to you Charlie."

"Good. I just need you to listen for a few minutes." She saw he was soaked just as she had been when she got home.

"I did _not_ kiss Amita. I know it looked like I was from where you were standing. She came into the room soon after you left. I know she had to have been watching and timed it perfectly. She threw herself at me and started kissing me just as you were coming through the door. I didn't have time to push her away before you saw. I should have never let her get that close to me. I'm sorry you saw that. _Please_ believe me! I can't lose you. You mean the world to me." Charlie poured out his heart to her.

Kelley face remained expressionless. Charlie could see tears were still flowing from her eyes. "You of all people should know how it feels to walk in on the person you love with someone else."

"Kelley believe me I would never have put you through that intentionally. The look on your face when you saw me kissing her…it almost killed me. I tried to follow you, but she kept pulling me back. Baby, I _love _you, more than anything. I can't function without you." He hesitated. "I don't want to even thing about life without you. _PLEASE_ don't go." Kelley saw tears falling down his cheek. They mixed with the water that dripped from his hair. She walked from the opposite side of the bed where she had been standing and faced Charlie.

"Why should I believe you?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Because deep down inside you know that what Amita did to me almost killed me, and that I would never do that to you. You know that you take my breath away every morning when I wake up beside you." He smiled and tears flowed more freely. "You know that you are a member of this family and if I let you go Dad and Don would never forgive me." He let out a nervous laugh as he cried a little harder. She smiled a little at this. Charlie put his hand on her cheek, and to his surprise she let him. "You know that if you leave you will take away the one thing in my life that makes me the happiest. You will take away the future I have with you. Please don't go. Don't leave me."

She started to cry harder. She saw nothing but the truth in his eyes. "How could I have doubted him?" She thought. "Charlie I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I should have never believed…" Before she could finish Charlie had pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't you dare apologize to me." He squeezed her tight. "You had every right to think what you did. I can't blame you for believing what you saw with your on two eyes. But just know I would never have hurt you on purpose. I love you so much. I never want to see you hurt, and when you ran out like you did, it scared me to death. I looked everywhere for you. I never would have imagined you would have walked home. In heels no less." She laughed and pulled away so she could face him.



"I love you Charles Eppes and I should have known better than to think you would go back to Amita, and I do owe you an apology for that. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed a little.

"What?" He asked finally managing a smile.

"You're all wet." She smiled at him and made a face. They both laughed.

He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I am wet enough from the rain I don't need any of your help. No more crying ok?" He smiled at her.

"You got it." She smiled at him lovingly. They moved in close and kissed for what seemed like forever. When they finally pulled away she looked at him and smiled "You're dripping on my carpet you know?"

"What are you going to do about it?" He gave her a wicked smile.

"Hmmm make you change clothes." She returned the smile.

"As long as you help." He winked.

Don and Alan sat in the living room, nervously awaiting any news from upstairs. After an hour of waiting, they heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked and were happy to see both Charlie and Kelley smiling as they came down the stairs. Both were dry and in dry clothes. "Thank goodness you two worked things out." Alan smiled at them.

"You two ok now?" Don asked still concerned.

"Yes, Don we're fine." Kelley leaned over the back of the chair and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for looking out for me."

"Yeah even if it meant almost killing me." Charlie smiled at him.

"Yeah sorry about that little brother." Don looked at him apologetically. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do." Alan announced. "You thought someone had mistreated out little Ladybug, and you were prepared to fight for her, even if it was your brother that had done it."

"Yeah I guess your right." Don smiled at Kelley.

"And even though it was me on the end of you wrath Don, I love that you take care of Kelley like that." Charlie put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thanks Bro."

"Hey you're welcome. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a pretty girl." They all laughed.



"Not to re-open the wound." Alan asked hesitantly. "What are you going to do about Amita?"

"Leave that to me. I think it's time she heard what I have to say in the matter." Kelly said with a very determined look on her face.

THE FOLLOWING MONDAY

The weekend had passed and Amita had two days to think about what she had done. She felt awful. She realized that what she had done to Charlie could never be forgiven. And now she had taken it out on someone who was totally innocent. Deep down Amita really liked Kelley; she had just let her feelings for Charlie cloud her judgment. She was walking down the hall to her office when she heard a rustling from inside. She entered to find Kelley cleaning off her desk.

"Oh I didn't expect to see you again." Amita was surprised to see her.

"What you didn't think I would send Charlie to clean off my desk now did you?" Kelley looked at her a blank expression on her face.

"So you two are still together, that's good to hear." Amita tried to smile, but Kelley's icy glare prevented her from doing so.

"It is? I was sure you were hoping to hear that we had broken up and I was leaving LA. That was your little plan wasn't it? To break us up?" She continued to remove pictures from her desk and place them in a box.

"Yes it was, but Kelley I have realized I was wrong. Charlie could never love me again. I was a fool to think he would leave you for me. You two are perfect for each other." She was sincere with her words.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Kelley smiled thinking about Charlie. "And you almost cost me that. So from now on when you see me don't bother speaking to me, because I'll treat as if you aren't even there." She crossed her arms and crossed the room to Amita.

"I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. I was hoping we could still work together and maybe even be friends someday." Amita attempted another smile but it was also shot down.

"Now I know you're crazy. If you think I'm going to allow you to be anywhere near Charlie you have lost your mind. I don't have any family, Amita, my parents were killed before I left home. And Charlie, Alan, and Don, they're my family now and if you think I am going to let you even have a thought about trying to take that away from me, you are sadly mistaken." Kelley's usually smiling blue eyes were dark and unforgiving.

"So I guess you won't be my assistant anymore." Amita asked already knowing the answer.



Kelley made a face and shook her head. "Nope. I have already talked to Dr. Makar. He has transferred me to Dr. Melear in the law school. Lucky for you I'm not a vindictive person. I only told him we had a personal conflict, but I didn't tell him what happened." She had gone back to packing up her desk.

"Thank you for that. Something like this could ruin my career. That was very nice of you." She crossed her arms. "I really wish you would reconsider working with me. We make a good team." Kelley had finished packing and had picked up the box of her things. She tucked it under one arm and crossed to room to face Amita.

"Don't expect me to be so nice anymore. If you ever come anywhere near Charlie again, I will not be so forgiving." She gave Amita an icy stare.

"I'm really surprised at you, Kelley. You've always been the picture of a Southern Belle, sweet caring, well mannered. What's happened?" Amita looked at her questioningly. The person she saw in front of her was not the same one she had worked with all semester. This person was harder.

"Well Amita let's put it this way. We southern girls are raised to be sweet, and kind, and all those other things, but when you threaten to take away something or someone we love we are also programmed to be grade A, number one bitches. I learned at a young age to fight for what I thought was right and for the people I loved. And I love Charlie. So if you ever even _think_ about trying something like this again, expect a fight. Because I will fight you with everything I have to keep him." She stared right into Amita's eyes.

"That's not very lady like." Amita couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh Honey, trust me I'm a lady. But there are three things that are off limits. You don't take my money. You don't take my food, and you damn sure don't try to take my man. And you broke one of these rules. That's when I put being ladylike to the side. So, Amita, I put you on notice now if you _ever_ try something like this again, I'll be ready, and I won't be the sweet little, innocent, girl from Mississippi. I'll be your worst nightmare. You can count on it." She smiled slyly at her before dropping her office key into Amita's hand and walking out the door. All Amita could do was stand there, stunned.

Once outside, Kelley headed for the parking lot, where Charlie was waiting. "Did you see her?" He asked as Kelley put her box in the backseat. She closed the door and opened the one to the front and sat down.

"Yes I did." She smiled at him

"What did you say to her?" Charlie was interested to hear what she had said.

"Let's just say we came to an agreement." She smiled wickedly at him.

"What did you do?" He asked getting even more curious.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Come on Charlie, a lady never reveals her secrets."


	22. No Place Like Home Part 1

"Argh! I really do not understand these kids!" Kelley slammed her hand down on the table, making Charlie jump. "Sorry." She looked at him apologetically.

Kelley was now in her second full term of graduate school. She had finished the spring successfully, even with the ordeal with Amita, and had taken two classes over the summer. It was now September. Charlie and Kelley had recently celebrated their 1 year anniversary and since leaving Amita's office, their lives had been filled with uneventful bliss. Kelley was due to graduate in May with her Master's degree. As a requirement, she was required to teach a class of freshmen who were considered "at risk" for grade problems. Charlie loved that she was teaching. She came to him for advice and they did all of their grading together. Today was no different. The two of them sat at the dining table silently grading their students. Well, they were silent until Kelley's outburst.

"What did they do now?" Charlie was amused by Kelley's students. Having only taught at CalSci , Charlie was only used to dealing with overachievers. Kelley was dealing with mostly slackers; they skipped classes, didn't pay attention, and rarely followed her directions on assignments. Charlie looked at her anxiously awaiting their newest escapade.

"Look at this will ya?" She held up a printed page that was perfectly center. It looked like a poem.

"Was the assignment to write a sonnet?" He asked giving her a sideways grin.

"No! It was for a three page paper!" She said irritated. "I swear I do not understand these kids! This is a study skills course, it's supposed to be easy and give them the tools to succeed in college. This assignment was for me to gauge their educational goals. We watched the Disney movie _Ratatouille_ in class, and they were supposed to write a three page paper comparing their educational goals and path to that of Remy's path to becoming a chef. It's a no brainer! And this is what I get!"

"Isn't that the rat movie?" Don asked entering the room with a beer and joining them at the table.

"Yes it is. Hey Don. I hope your day was better than mine." Kelley smiled as he gave her a goofy look as he sat down.

"Maybe, but not much." He took a sip of his beer and looked at Charlie. "I may need you on this one Buddy."

"Ok. What's up?" He looked to his brother.

"Whoa do I need to leave? I don't want to hear anything I'm not supposed to." Kelley looked at Don and started to gather her things.

"Nah! I can talk to Charlie about it later. Plus if I told you I'd have to put you under protective custody again, and I think this time you would drive me nuts!" Don gave her a sly smile.

"Ha Ha. Very funny!" She gave him a big smile. "But if I was under protective custody, I couldn't go to class and teach these yahoos. Hmmm." She put her finger to her chin as if thinking. "That's not such a bad idea! So let's hear it!" She lean forwarded to be closer to Don.

Charlie and Don both laughed. "Are they really that bad, Ladybug?" Don asked taking another sip.

"You have no idea. I feel like I'm lecturing to 15 little brick walls. I have 2 students who are getting it and are doing great, but the others just don't care." She shook her head and looked down at the stack of papers in front of her. "I just can't make them understand that being able to go to college is a privilege, not a right. Not everyone who deserves to go gets too and not everyone who goes deserves too. I just don't want these guys to flunk out after one semester, and 10 years down the road realize how important an education is and regret it." She looked at both of their now serious faces. "Sorry, I'm just really frustrated with this whole teaching thing. I didn't mean to kill ya'lls good moods."

"The fact that you even care what happens to these kids proves that you are a good teacher." Charlie smiled at her. "If you didn't care, you would slap a grade on their papers and go on about your day, but you're not you are sitting here stressing about what this one paper means for their future. That's the sign of a dedicated educator."

"Thanks Charlie." She gave him a smile. He could always say the right thing to make her smile.

"Chuck's right. And even if they do fail out, they'll remember you forever." Don nodded in agreement to Charlie's statement.

"You think so Don?" She looked at him, amazed at his sincerity.

"Of course, in ten years, the guys in your class will be saying, "Remember that crazy teacher we had our freshmen year. She made us watch that rat movie, but damn she was hot!."" He chuckled and took another sip of his beer.

"Ohhhh! G-Man's got jokes!" Kelley got up from her seat and went around the table and pretended to choke Don. All three of them laughed.

"What's so funny in here?" Alan came into the dining room with his arms full of groceries.

"Just Don being the riot that he is." Kelley laughed and observed the bags in Alan's arms. "You need some help with dinner?"

"No. No. Ladybug, you need to grade you papers don't you? And I don't want to interrupt your visiting with Don and Charlie." Alan shook his head as he spoke.

'Trust me I need a break from the grading and I think Don needs to talk to Charlie about a case. I'll be glad to help." She put her hand on Alan's shoulder and began to lead him to the kitchen.

"Ok. In that case I would love your help." He turned and began to follow her lead.

"Hey Ladybug maybe next time you should let your class watch _The Wizard of Oz_. You could emphasize that "There's no place like home" which is where they'll be if they don't straighten up and make the grades." Don turned in his chair to yell this at her as she left the room.

"Very funny Don." She called over her shoulder and continued walking.

"You love teasing her don't you?" Charlie asked with a huge smile. He loved that Kelley and Don were such good friends.

"Hey, you and Dad are putty in her hands. One of us Eppes men has to give her a hard time." He grinned at his brother and took another sip of beer.

"So what's up with the case?" Charlie became serious and looked at his brother.

"Well, it's an identity fraud case. Several students at USC and UC Berkeley have had their identities stolen and we're having trouble tracking the guy. It looks like he may have started his scam as early as January." Don became serious and began to go over the details with Charlie.

**A little Later**

"Sure thing. I can come in tomorrow before class and run some equations for you." Don and Charlie had finished discussing the details and what Charlie could do to help.

"Hey Charlie?" Kelley's voice came from the kitchen. "Can you clean off the table please? Dinner is almost ready." Her head appeared at the door.

"Sure. I'll just put your stuff on the coffee table." He got up and began to gather his things.

"I'm assuming you're staying for dinner G-Man?" She cast a smug look over to Don.

"Of course I am," He looked back at her. "and since you're giving me the stink eye, I'm having seconds."

"Don't you have an apartment to go to?" She stepped into the room and put her hands on her hips, she was now smiling.

"Yeah, but you know what Dorothy Gale said, "There's no place like home." He gave her his widest smile.

"Wow you are so full of it tonight!" She shook her head and laughed. "But I'm glad you still think of here as home. It's cute." With that she left the room to help Alan finish dinner.

"Speaking of home." Charlie made sure Kelley was out of earshot. "Do you think you could get off work the week of Thanksgiving?"

"Depends. What are you up too?" Don began to eye his brother suspiciously.

"You know Kelley has not been home since she moved here. Amanda and Megan have been begging her to come. Plus she is so stressed out with school, I think it would do her some good to go back to the slower pace of the South for a little bit. I'm giving her the plane tickets on her birthday." Charlie kept his voice low, so Kelley wouldn't hear.

"Is Dad going?" Don looked at his brother and matched his voice level.

"Yep and I know Kelley would love it if you went too. You two talk sports all the time and there is a game that weekend against Ole Miss' rivals. I know you'd love to get in a little college football watching live and in person." Charlie grinned and elbowed his brother.

"Hmm" Don thought for a minute. "Sounds good to me. After all she's been through here she probably has gotten a little homesick." Charlie nodded in agreement. "and it's like I said "There's no place like home.""

Charlie began to laugh. "She's right you are full of it tonight. So you'll go?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Don gave him a huge grin.

"Ok, guys dinner's ready." Kelley entered the room with a large salad in her hands and sat it on the table. The brothers exchanged glances and went to the kitchen to help bring out dinner.


	23. No Place Like Home Part 2

OCTOBER

Kelley sat at the dinner table with her head cocked to the right. Her faced was squenched up, as she tried with all her mite to understand the story Larry was telling. Charlie watched her with great interest. He could tell she got the gist, but she was trying to understand all the details, but Larry always made that difficult. She was so cute when she made that face.

"At that point, the particles' electrons were traveling at such a high velocity, that combustion occurred!" Larry slapped the table to emphasize his final point, making everyone jump.

"So.. that means?" Megan looked at him strangely.

"It blew up?" Kelley asked really not sure if she was right.

"Precisely!" Larry pointed to her with a big smile.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Megan asked.

"All that to tell us you tried to boil an egg in the microwave?" Don laughed and took another bite of his steak.

"Well, Larry has never been good at getting right to the point. He always has to chase a few rabbits." Charlie put his arm around the back of Kelley's chair.

"So Ladybug, since you are not under house arrest this year what do you want to do for your birthday?" Alan asked from the head of the table.

"Hmm" she thought for a second. "I've been so busy with school and teaching that I haven't really thought about it."

"Do you want to go out, stay in? We can do anything you want." Charlie gave her a big smile.

She thought for a few minutes. "I've got it! I want Alan to grill out and then I want to set up the projector on the side of the house to watch a movie outside. Like we planned to do on the 4th of July _before_ someone decided to get so into his equations he forgot to get the projector." She turned to Charlie with the last sentence and gave him an accusing smile.

"I am _never_ going to live that down am I?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Nope. And I don't blame her. That was the best idea I had ever heard for a summer holiday party, and it was ruined." Alan leaned back in his chair and observed his youngest.

"I know. Well this sounds like a good way for me to redeem myself. I will set it all up and I _promise_ I will come through this time!" Charlie pulled Kelley close and kissed her forehead.

"Is that ok with you Alan? Grilling I mean?" Kelley asked.

"Of course it is Ladybug! You know I love to grill and for your birthday, I'll do anything you want!"

"See? What I mean you two are putty in her hands. You can't tell her no!" Don gave a laugh, took a sip of his beer and smiled at his dad and brother.

"Don't be so quick, smarty pants. I have a job for you too." Kelley smiled at Don.

"And what's that Ladybug?" He looked interested.

"You pick the movie. You always hate what I pick, so this time the choice is yours." She gave him a sly smile.

"Oh no! It's your birthday. You pick." He shook his head.

"No. I insist. You guys always let me pick, so this time it's your turn. And I'll be interested to see what you pick for me." She gave him a grin.

"Alright you got it. I'll pick the movie." He gave her wink.

"Now who's putty G-man?" Kelley leaned back in her chair.

"Oh! She got you there!" Megan laughed and poked Don in the side.

"You are sneaky Ladybug?" Don pointed at her from across the table. "Sneaky, sneaky."

"Hey, you walked into to it. I thought a G-man would be too smart to walk into a trap." She shook her head and smiled. "Who wants desert?"

"I'll take some Ladybug." Alan moved his plate to the side.

"You know I want some." Don answered doing the same.

"No other takers?" Kelley looked around the table.

"I'll have just a small amount." Larry piped up.

"Just a little for me too, Babe." Charlie kissed her cheek as she got up.

"I'll help you get it." Megan got up from her seat and collected her plate as well as Larry's.

"Thanks Megan." The two girls headed into the kitchen.

"Guys I need your opinion on something." Charlie leaned towards the middle of the table.

"What's up Chuck?" Don asked sipping his beer again. "Oooo that sounds bad."

"That's what you get for calling me Chuck." Charlie grinned at his brother. "I'm thinking about something and I need your input."

"Go ahead Charlie. You know we're always here to help." Alan leaned in closer to his son.

OCTOBER 26th (Kelley's Birthday)

The group had gathered for Kelley's birthday. The group consisted of the usual suspects: Don, Alan, Charlie, Megan, David, Colby, Larry, Doris, and Mike. Everyone was in the Eppes' backyard getting ready for the party.

"Wow! That smells amazing Alan!" Megan approached the grill and put her hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Why thank you, Megan." He turned to face her. "Anything for our Ladybug."

"Yeah. Her and Charlie have been dating for a year now right?" She smiled at Alan.

"They have. They celebrated their anniversary in August. Looks like Charlie finally managed to get a nice girl to stick around." Alan tuned back to the grill and his burgers.

"So…do you think they'll ever get married?" She gave Alan a sly smile.

"Gosh I hope so. I am so ready for grandchildren it's not even funny. And it doesn't like Donnie is anywhere close to that stage. Charlie and Kelley are my only hope." Alan let out a hardy laugh.

"What's so funny you two." Don asked as he walked by.

"Nothing." They said together.

"Uh huh." Don looked over the top of his sunglasses. "For some reason I don't trust either of you." He smiled and walked away. Alan and Megan just laughed.

After everyone had eaten they sat around talking for a little while. "Who's ready for the movie?" Don asked getting up from his seat.

"Did _someone_ remember to get the projector?" Kelley leaned over and put her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Yes I did. There was no way I was going to make that mistake twice." He kissed the top of her head.

"Smart boy." Alan smiled.

"It's not dark enough yet, Don." Kelley complained from her seat.

"It's almost dark." Don threw up his hands.

"But it's not dark enough. I want it to be completely dark. It'll be cooler that way. You got somewhere else to be?" Kelley asked. "Gotta hot date or something?"

"No. The only date I have is with this case I've been working on." He shook his head and started setting up the projector.

"Oh no you don't! You skipped out early on my birthday last year to work a case. Not this time!" Kelley stood up and walked towards Don.

"Hey. I got work to do. Besides that case directly involved you." Don continued his work.

"I'm so full there is no way I'm going back to work until tomorrow." Colby said and leaned back in is lawn chair.

"Me neither." David said and did the same.

"Looks like you're on your own Don." Megan commented.

"See? You'd be working by yourself and we all know that is impossible for you." Kelley said and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Ha Ha. You are so funny Ladybug. I did this all by myself." He pointed to the projector, DVD player, and stereo he had just wired together. "Now we can watch the movie for your silly little birthday."

"Silly huh? Just wait 'til your birthday! I'll make sure we treat it as silly." She reached up and thumped Don's ear.

"Hey that hurt! You're gonna pay for that one!" Don began to chase Kelley around the yard. She screamed and giggled and ran around the yard. She finally ducked behind Charlie.

"Whoa! I'm not gonna save you." Charlie caught her by the arm and handed it to Don. "She's all yours Don. She hasn't had her birthday spanking yet."

"Ahh! Oh no you don't! Alan! Help me!" Kelley called as Don picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to the amusement at everyone at the party.

"Boys that's enough!" Alan called from his seat. "I mean it Donnie. Put Lady big down."

"Aww. Dad you're no fun." Don whined but complied with his father's request.

"Thank you Alan." Kelley said as she walked across the yard to sit on the arm of Alan's chair and hug him. "And you!" She crossed back over to Charlie. "You are in big trouble mister! You are supposed to be on my side!"

"Hey I have to help my big bro out every once in awhile." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not gonna be mad at me for long are you?"

"I'm thinking about it." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll bet you forgive me after you get your gift." He said and lightly kissed her lips.

"Charlie you didn't. I told you guys no presents!" Kelley pulled away and lightly slapped his chest.

"Like we ever listen to you." Doris' husband Mike piped up and began to pull out a gift bag.

"All of you?" She looked around as everyone followed suit. "You guys!"Kelley sat down and began to open her gifts. Everyone coordinated their gifts. She had recently fallen in love with the show NCIS and had mentioned that she would like to have the show on DVD. Mike and Doris got her season 1, Megan and Larry season 2, David season3, Colby season 4, Alan season 5, and Don season 6. "You guys are too much, but Charlie I'm out of seasons so what are you up to?"

"Something even better." Charlie pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"OOO. Let's see what this could be. She held it up." She carefully examined it. "Let's see. Concert tickets? A gift certificate?"

"Just open it." Charlie teased.

She began to tear the envelope open. "Plane tickets? Where are we going?" She smiled at Charlie.

"Look on the ticket." He smiled at her.

"To Memphis, Tennessee? Oh my gosh! You're taking me home! Charlie this is awesome!" She gave him a big hug. "But there are four tickets, who else is going?"

"Dad and Don are going with us." He looked to his dad and brother.

"This is so great! I can't wait! That's the State, Ole Miss game." She looked at Don. "SEC college football at its finest G-man."

"I know, Charlie called Megan and Amanda and they already have us all tickets." Don gave her a fist bump.

"This is awesome! Thank you Charlie!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Is it dark enough now? Can we please watch this movie so I'll have something else to watch besides you two make out." Don made a face and headed to the projector.

"Yes we can G-man. What cinematic wonder have you chosen for us?" Kelley smiled up at Don.

"Well I figured, since we are going to visit your home and based on the conversation we had a couple weeks ago, there was only one choice." Don reached under the table and pulled out a DVD box. He raised it so Kelley could see. "_The Wizard of Oz._"

Kelley began to laugh. "You are too much Don Eppes." She leaned back onto the lounge chair next to Charlie. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Your arms are freezing." Charlie looked at her with concern.

"I am a little cold." She rubbed her arms lightly.

"Hold that thought." Charlie got up and went inside. He came back shortly with a blanket. He rejoined Kelley in the seat and spread the blanket over the two of them.

"You are too good to me Charlie." Kelley smiled and kissed his nose.

"Ahh. You're worth it." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "So you're excited to go back home?"

"You bet. For once Don was right there is no place like home, and I can't wait to show the Eppes men how we Southerns do hospitality."

"I can't wait. Happy birthday, Babe." He kissed he softly as the movie started. She snuggled in close and enjoyed every second.


	24. No Place Like Home Part 3

NOVEMBER 20, A FRIDAY NIGHT

"Ok. We are all packed and ready to go." Kelley closed the lid on her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Well I hope so I think you packed the whole house." Don laughed and picked her suitcase up off the bed.

"Shut up G-man." Kelley gave him a playful shove.

"Hey. You better watch it or I'll make you carry your own suitcase downstairs." He sat it down on the floor.

"You don't scare me. A. I could get Charlie to carry it if you won't and B. I can do it myself. I may be little but I'm scrappy." She held up her arms as if to show off her muscles.

"You have got to be kidding me." He chuckled at her. "Those little things? More like Scrappy Doo." He put his hand on the top of her head. "You are 5 feet tall and weight what a hundred and…"

"Watch it now!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Never mind that. Your tiny tale does not scare me." He looked at her sideways.

"You mean you're not the least bit intimidated?" She held up her thumb and index finger to show a little.

"Not in the least." Don grinned at her. "The only thing you can do is talk people to death."

"Very funny, G-man." She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What are you two up to?" Charlie asked as he and Alan entered the room.

"Just finishing packing and arguing with Don about how scrappy I am." She smiled at them.

"So did you finally get done?" Alan asked as he entered.

"I did." Kelley smiled and patted her suit case.

"We should get to bed, our flight leaves at 5 a.m. so we need our sleep." Charlie went to Kelley and put his arms around her from behind. "_Someone _gets grouchy when she doesn't get enough sleep."

"Awww. Hey that's not fair! You are just as bad!" She turned to him and slapped his arm.

"So Ladybug, what are some things you want to do when we get to Oxford?" Alan asked giving her a smile.

"Well, there is a family reunion for my dad's side of the family on Thanksgiving Day and everyone is looking forward to meeting you all. Then of course there's the game on Saturday, and of course I'll need to visit the cemetery." Her face fell as she made the last statement.

"Your parents." Don stated.

"Yeah. They died a few months before I left Oxford." She raised her eyes to the Eppes men they all looked concerned. There were some things in her past that Kelley would have liked to keep a secret from her new family but she knew the trip back home would re-open old wounds. She had to tell them. "Guys why don't we all sit down for a minute? There is something I need to tell you all." They obediently sat down and looked at her. "It's about my parents."

"Hold on Ladybug. Are you sure.." Alan cut her off.

"Yes Alan. I'm sure. I have wanted to tell you all for awhile, but I just haven't. I haven't even told Charlie." She looked at them all in turn. She could see the concern in their eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "You guys have never asked about how my parents died, and I really appreciate that."

"I never wanted to ask. I knew they passed right before you left, so I didn't want to push you." Charlie gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Charlie. But it's time I told you guys. I mean you are family now. It's time you knew." She took another deep breath and went on. "My parents didn't die of natural causes, and it wasn't an accident. They were murdered, in June the month after I graduated."

"Murdered? How? Why?" Don's FBI instincts kicked in.

"Mom worked at Ole Miss in the Financial Aid Office. She worked with students who received a Federal scholarship called Hope for Tomorrow. She knew every student personally, all 200. Well, one day one of her students didn't show up for his meeting. She called to check on him and the person who answered the phone was not the kid she had talked to before. He claimed to be, but she knew better. She came home and told me and Dad about it. The next day she reported it to the Dean of Students. They looked into it and found the kid dead in his apartment, but someone had been using all of his cards, checking his school e-mail, and attending his classes. Apparently the guy looked just like him. After that, Mom started getting death threats. The police got involved and eventually the Oxford branch of our beloved FBI." She gave Don a big smile. "Turns out the guy was part of a huge scam. He would murder college students who kept to themselves, that he looked a lot alike and assumed their identity, once their financial aid money hit the student's account, he would take it and run. He would case the check and just disappear. Mom had stopped him, and he was pissed. We were all put under surveillance. So I knew a little of what to expect when you had to put me under protection Don."

"I knew you took it awful well." He gave her a reassuring smile. "What happened after that?" She could tell he was really interested to hear what happened. Alan and Charlie looked concerned too.

"Well. About a week after we went under surveillance was graduation and then I started looking for jobs. I got two offers one from Ole Miss and one from CalSci." She smiled at Charlie and he smiled back. "I had decided to stay in Oxford, but then the worst happened. I came home one night from dinner with friends and found them both dead in the kitchen." She shivered a little and began to tear up. Charlie moved from his seat to be next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She wiped her eyes and continued. "The FBI found evidence linking my parent's killing to the fraud scam. They did everything they could but the trail went cold. The FBI felt that it was safe for me to be on my own, so they took off the surveillance. I couldn't take it in Oxford, too many memories. I turned down the job at Ole Miss, took the one at CalSci, packed my bags and headed out here. I rented out my parent's house and had my cousin Loretta look after it for me. She puts the money in a savings account for me but in her name so I can't touch it. She says it's for my future children's college." She smiled at Alan. She knew he was itching for grandchildren and would be expecting them as soon as possible if she and Charlie got married. "And that's how I ended up here." She raised her eyes to Don and Alan.

"Kelley, I had just always assumed your parents had died in a car accident. I never imagined it was something as terrible as this." Charlie pulled her close to comfort her.

"Did the FBI ever catch the guy?" Don looked at her with interest.

"No." She gave him a sad look. "The case is still open, but they haven't had any leads since August of last year. Oxford is a small town so I knew the agent who is working the case personally. His mom and my dad grew up down the street from each other, so our families have always been close. They kinda took me in after my parents were killed. I stayed with the agent's sister, Ann before I left there. They keep in touch and keep me up to date on the case, but nothing new."

"What's the agent's name?" Don asked.

"Jimmy, Jimmy Shorter. Do you know him?" She looked at him, wondering why he wanted to know.

"No, but I'm gonna." He gave her a determined took. "I'm going to check up on the case as soon as we get there."

"Oh no you don't! The agents in Oxford are doing all they can, and you Agent Eppes are going to be there on _personal_ vacation, not on business. You will _not _work this case while you are there." She pointed her finger at him.

"If this guy knows you know him, he could very well still be after you. He may even still be in Oxford and could come after you when we get there, I will not let you be put in danger again, _ever_!"

"Don, if I were in danger do you think they would have let me come to LA? Don there is nothing to worry about. We are going on this trip to have _fun_ no work!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"No arguing. I just want to make sure these guys are doing everything they can to keep you safe on their end. I'll cover that here." He gave her his famous "and that's final" look. She knew there was no use arguing.

"There would be no harm in Donnie taking a look at the files and I'm sure they wouldn't mind a pair of fresh eyes for help." Alan seconded Don's facial expressions. "I know I would feel better."

"Me too. We've almost lost you once, I don't think any of us want to go through that again." Charlie kissed her cheek.

"Ok. Fine. But you will not spend the whole trip there. I mean it." She gave Don a stern look.

"Deal. Now let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." Don and Alan got up from their seats on the edge of Charlie and Kelley's bed. After all of the suitcases were taken down stair and loaded into Kelley's Tahoe, everyone decided to get some sleep.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Charlie asked Kelley as he crawled into bed.

"Yes, Charlie. I'm fine. Now can we please get to sleep? It's an hour drive from Memphis to Oxford after half the day on a plane; we are going to be dead tired when we get there." She scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Just checking. Good night. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Charlie. Good night." She snuggled closer and soon fell asleep.

NOVEMBER 21, SATURDAY

Everyone in the house woke up at 1 a.m. They all showered and got dressed. Breakfast was being served on the plane so they quickly packed their necessities in their carryon bags and headed for the car. Don drove, Alan rode shot gun, and Kelley and Charlie in the back seat.

"Larry is coming by to check on things right?" Alan asked from the front seat.

"Yep. I told him to stay the night if he liked." Charlie answered glancing over at a very sleepy looking Kelley. "Are you getting excited yet?"

"I don't get excited until after 7 a.m." She gave him a weak smile.

"Well you can sleep on the plane." He gave her a tight hug.

Once at the airport, they checked in with security, checked their bags, and headed to the gate. They sat waiting for the plane to board. Still tired, Kelley sat next to Charlie with her head on his shoulder; she was almost asleep when the call came for them to board. "Come on you two lovebirds the plane is boarding." Don said getting up from his chair.

"Just 5 more minutes." Kelley mumbled without moving. Don could see her smiling so he knew she was awake.

"Come on, Babe. You can go back to sleep on the plane." Charlie took her hand and stood up pulling her up with him.

The Eppes men and Kelley made their way to the gate. They boarded the plane, found their seats, and got comfortable. After the usual seat belt speech, Kelley curled up with her head on Charlie's shoulder and fell back to sleep. Forty-five minutes into the flight, they began to serve breakfast. "Babe, come on. Wake up, they're serving breakfast. You need to eat." Charlie gently whispered into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Hmmm. What are we having?" She stretched and looked at him.

"Looks like bagels." He kissed her cheek. "Lucky for you. You love bagels. Did you take your allergy medicine?"

"Of course I did. That magic little pill let's me eat like a normal person, do you really think I'd forget to take it?" She gave him a big smile and kissed him gently.

"Would you two cut that out? It's early and no one wants to see to people obnoxiously in love with each other making out all day." Don gave them a disgusted look but then added a smile.

"Shut it G-man." She gave him a smile.

The flight lasted a total of two hours and landed in Atlanta, GA. The four travelers disembarked the first plane gathered their bags and headed to their connecting flight's gate. After checking their bags for this flight they had another hour wait before boarding on the last leg of their journey. The second flight was uneventful. Once they finally landed in Memphis, Kelley's excitement grew. "When I was walking in Memphis." Don sang as they walked out of the airport and to the rental car counter.

"I love that song." She gave him a big smile. "And yes you are G-man. Well, my loveable Eppes men welcome to the South, the land of sweet tea, fried chicken, college football, and slow talking." They all laughed and headed to pick up their car. Once in the SUV it was decided that Kelley should drive. An hour later they made it to Oxford. "Here we are. I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry."

"You know I'm hungry." Don commented from the back seat. Just then Kelley's phone rang.

"Charlie can you get that? I'm driving." She handed him her phone.

"Sure thing Babe." He pushed the button and answered. "Hello. Oh no, you have the right number Kelley is just driving. Yes this is Charlie. We were just talking about that." He looked to Kelley and mouthed the words "It's Ms. Shorter." Kelley nodded. "I'll tell her. Can't wait to meet you too. Bye. That was Sara Shorter she said she has lunch ready if we were close." He gave her a confused look.

"G." Kelley smile grew as she shook her head. "She always comes through in the food department."

"I've heard you talk about her, but can't remember how she fits in." Charlie smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ms Sara or "G" as I call her is the mother of the FBI agent I was telling you about. She and my Dad grew up close to each other so we always hung out with their family a lot. Even though I'm a lot younger they her kids have always treated me like one of their own. Her daughert Ann has a daughter a little younger than me and we have always been close. So when Jimmy was assigned to the case and my parents were killed, they became a huge part of my life. You guys'll like her." She looked over her shoulder and winked at Alan and Don. A few minutes later they made it to Sara's house. They all piled out and headed into the house. A short older lady with short white hair and glasses met them at the door.

"There's our girl!" She wrapped Kelley in a huge hug. "and who are all these good looking fellers you have with you?" She gestured towards Charlie, Don, and Alan.

"Hey G." Kelley returned the hug. "This is Charlie Eppes, my boyfriend." She grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him towards them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Charlie. Kelley has told us a lot of good things about you." Sara offered him her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Shorter." Charlie flashed her his most charming smile and shook her hand warmly.

"It's Sara, not Mrs. Shorter. You can even call me G if you like." She returned his smile.

"And this is Alan Eppes, Charlie's dad." Alan was next in line. He and Sara exchanged handshakes.

"And last but not least. This is Don Eppes, Charlie's _older_ brother." She gave him a wink.

"Watch it Ladybug." He ignored her and moved in to shake Sara's hand. "It's nice to meet you Sara."

"He learns fast doesn't he?" She was happy to hear that Don automatically called her Sara. "So this is your own personal G-man huh? I've heard a lot about you too. My son Jimmy, is a FBI agent as well, so when Kelley told me about her ordeal last year, I was glad to know she had her own personal agent on the case." She gave Don's hand a firm squeeze. "Bad luck just follows you doesn't it Little One?" She gave Kelley another hug.

"You know I don't believe in luck, G. Everything happens for a reason." She gave Sara another squeeze.

"I know. How bout we go get some lunch?" She started leading the group to the kitchen. The house was full of people. Kelley began introducing the Eppes' to all Sara's family. After that they all sat down for lunch. Soon after eating a voice came from the doorway. "Mom whose car is this in the driveway?"

"Come in here Jimmy? There's someone you need to see." Sara got up from his seat.

Once Jimmy got into the room he saw Kelley and instantly began to smile. "Little One. I had no idea you were coming home!" He crossed the room and gave Kelley a hug. "I have a surprise for you too. Come on in ya'll!" He called through the door, another man, who looked similar to the whole family, entered followed by 4 boys.

"Ahhhh. My monster's!" Kelley called happily and began hugging the boys. "Guys, this is Joey, Jimmy, Tim, and Ann's other brothers." She gestured toward the older man. "And these four knuckle heads are his son's. This is Reid, Cole, Dalt, and Hamp." She gestured to each boy in turn from oldest to youngest.

Everyone talked for a little while. "Now who is this fella?" Jimmy asked gesturing toward Don.

"This, Special Agent Jimmy Shorter is Special Agent Don Eppes, He's Charlie's brother." She gave them both a big smile.

"Agent Eppes, from LA?" Jimmy gave Don a once over. "Mom mentioned that Kelley was dating a guy whose brother is in the FBI, but she never called a name. Boy am I glad to see you."

"Have we ever met?" Don looked at him as if trying to recognize him.

"No, but I've been trying to contact you about a case I'm working. Little One will you excuse us?" Jimmy put his hand on Kelley's shoulder.

"Sure. You boys have fun, but Jimmy he _is_ on vacation, so not too much case stuff please." She gave Don a wink.

"You got it." After Kelley had walked off, Jimmy turned to Don. "I'm assuming she told you about her folks?"

Don returned his serious stare. "She did, but not until right before we came here. I was going to ask you about it."

"Well, that's what I was trying to talk to you about. The man suspected of killing her parents fell off our radar a few months after Kelley left for LA. We've been keeping tabs on reports of similar murders and identity scams, and some similarities have surfaced in your neck of the woods." Jimmy lowered his voice so no one else in the room could hear.

"We've been working on a case recently involving identity scams. Students at USC and UC Berkeley having their identities stolen, but no murders." Don looked at Jimmy concerned.

"Let me guess. Most are good looking white males with medium build, dirty blond hair, and green eyes. But they also stay to themselves and don't have many friends." Jimmy looked to Don for a response.

"How did you know?" Don immediately got worried.

"That's the description of the kid that Alice, Kelley's mom reported. We think he may have tracked Kelley down and followed her out to LA." Jimmy lowered his voice further. "Don I think the kid you've been tracking is the same one who murdered Kelley's parents."


	25. No Place Like Home Part 4

NOVEMBER 22, SUNDAY

Everyone was still asleep, except for Don and Jimmy. They sat at Sara's kitchen table discussing what to do next, and on the west coast Colby, David, and Megan were already at the office. Don Checked his watch and thought carefully. "Ok my guys should be in." He picked up his cell and dialed David's desk phone. It rang a few times before David answered with his usual "Sinclair."

"David, hey have you guys got anything new on the case." Don asked concerned.

"Don, aren't you on vacation? Kelley is not gonna be happy if she knows you are still working." David chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah well, this case involves her." Don sighed.

"Oh no not again, can that girl not catch a break." David made a face. This comment got Megan and Colby's attention.

"Apparently not. Put me on speaker." David obliged and Don did the same with his cell. Don and Jimmy went over the details of the case in Oxford. They left out no details, including the fact that Kelley's parents were victims and that she could still be in danger.

"Poor Kelley. What is she a magnet for bad guys with bad intentions?" Colby shook his head.

"Tell me about it, now what do you guys have." Don asked.

"Well, we had a call come in from a doctoral student at USC saying he was concerned about a report he heard on the scanner. He's a Criminal Justice major so he uses some of the stuff he hears for his research. He heard a report that a body had been found and the dental records match a student named Justin Baker, but he knows a Justine Baker, he's an undergraduate student at USC. We compared the dental records to the student records of the kid our informant pointed us to, and get this, they match!" Megan laid the folder down in front of her as she read. "Turns out the kid that was killed was a ward of the state. His parents were killed when he was 4 and he went into an orphanage. He was a great student and earned enough scholarships to give him a free ride to a community college. He did so well there that for his Junior and Senior year he was going to USC for free with extra money to spare. We did some digging and the student photos from the community college and USC do not match."

"We tracked down some of Justine's Ju-co classmates. Everyone we interviewed said he stayed to himself and never really talked to anyone. When we showed them the picture of the Justine Baker at USC, they all said that he was not the guy they went to school with, close but not him." David had picked up the story. "According to the M.E. the real Justine died in early January. He was buried in an abandoned lot. They started construction in that lot and that's when the body was found."

Colby continued. "We checked with USC, and the kid who was posing as Justine Baker hasn't been to class since the body was discovered. We checked his apartment, nothing to show us his real identity. We've been keeping tabs on his credit cards and yesterday he bought a plane ticket to Memphis, Tennessee."

"How long has this guy been in the wind?" Don asked suddenly looking concerned.

"About a week." Megan answered.

"Ok guys. I need you on a plane to Memphis ASAP. We'll be assisting the Oxford FBI Office in looking for this guy." Don put his face in his hands and ran his fingers up through his hair. Knowing that this guy was on his way to Memphis could only mean one thing; he was on his way to take out the last person who could identify him.

"Why would this guy come back to Oxford? He's been identified there too. Why go back to a place where you know you could get caught?" Colby asked.

"Think about it guys. He was exposed here, he killed the person who exposed him and her husband, but left her daughter, Ladybug. Mysteriously he pops up in L A, where she is living. Pulls off this scam for almost a year, on the same campus where Ladybug goes to school, and when he's been exposed there, he heads back to where the one person who could identify him in both places just _happens _to be. Come on guys, it doesn't take Charlie to tell us that is _way_ too calculated to be a coincidence."

"So you think he'll come after Kelley?" Megan asked with concern.

"I do." Jimmy answered. "The way in which he murdered Kelley's family was gruesome. He won't stop until there is no one who can identify him."

"You're right." Megan's voice showed her disappointment. She was hoping that the facts wouldn't point to her friend being in danger yet again, but she knew there was no other reasoning. "He did break his pattern this time. Usually he stays at a school under an assumed identity only long enough to get his financial aid and then he splits, but this time he's stayed the entire spring semester, went to summer school, and was enrolled in fall classes. He's been sticking around for some reason. Only leaving because the thought he was going to be caught."

"Now do you see why I want you guys here? He's coming after Ladybug I know it. I'm gonna need all the help I can get to protect her and to catch this guy before he can get to her." Don was careful not to raise his voice and wake anyone.

"Ok Don we'll be on the next plane to Memphis." David got out his phone and started making plans.

"See you guys when you get here." Don hung up his phone.

"Who's coming after Ladybug?" Alan was standing at the door of the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you doing up?" Don shook his head, the last thing he needed was his Dad freaking out about this, and in turn freaking out Charlie and Kelley.

"I need coffee. Donnie what's going on here?" Alan looked concerned. Kelley was his daughter now, he knew she and Charlie would eventually get married, he looked forward to that day. She had almost been killed by Jeffery Rials a year ago, and Don looked worried, Alan was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Sit down Mr. Eppes." Jimmy gestured for Alan to join he and Don at the table. The two of them explained the situation to Alan.

"Not again. Donnie how did this happen? Ladybug is the sweetest girl in the world how is it that she keeps getting herself into trouble?" Alan looked concerned.

"I don't know Dad, but you know I won't let anything happen to her. I want her to have fun here, and I don't want to scare her so you can't say anything to her or Charlie. I don't want to involve either of them until I have too." Don looked at his father with a somber expression.

"Ok Donnie, whatever I can do to help let me know, and I won't say a word to Charlie and Kelley. And you two better get this stuff off the table; I thought I heard her talking in her and Charlie's room." Alan threw up his hands and got up to make coffee.

A few minutes later Kelley entered the kitchen. Don jerked the last bit of paperwork off the table and hid it in his lap. "Good morning all." She yawned and headed to the coffee pot.

"When did you start drinking coffee Little One?" Jimmy asked from the table.

"I don't, Charlie does. We stayed up _really_ late playing Monopoly with the boys last night, and if I ever want to get him up, I'll need coffee and lots of it." She smiled and reached for a coffee cup.

"Yep that's Charlie." Don laughed a shook his head.

Kelley turned around and saw that Jimmy and Don were looking a little suspicious. "What are you two up too?" She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Nothing at all Ladybug. Just two FBI agents having a cup of coffee." Don gave her his most innocent look.

"Uh-huh. Somehow I don't trust you." She gave them a smile. "I tell you what if there is something going on, don't tell me until I have to know. Now I'm gonna go try and wake up Goldy Locks." She flashed them another smile and headed to the bedroom to wake up Charlie. She headed down the hall with cup in hand. Quietly she opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge gently. "Charlie." She shook him gently. "Charlie honey, it's time to wake up." He stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Charlie come on. We're only here for a week and there is so much I want to do."

"No. I don't want too." He rolled on to his back, but kept his eyes closed.

"I have coffee." She said in a sing song voice.

"Ooooo. That's not fair. You know I'm a sucker for caffeine." He opened his eyes and sat up.

"I do. And it is perfectly fair; I have to get you up somehow." She smiled at him and reached for the cup she had put on the bedside table and handed it too him.

Charlie sat with his back against the headboard. He wrapped his free arm around Kelley's waist and pulled her close until she was sitting next to him with her back against the headboard as well, he carefully balanced his coffee in the other hand. "So what do you have on the agenda for today?" He asked and took his first sip. "Mmm. This is good. Did you make it?"

"Nope your Dad did." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You mean Dad is already up? He was about to drop last night, but he wouldn't stop playing Monopoly. I think he was really enjoying playing with the boys last night, especially Hamp. He is such a cutie." Charlie smiled as he thought about the expression on his Dad's face watching the little boy's expression as he collect rent from everyone at the table.

"Yeah. He's a mess." Kelley shook her head and her smile faded as she thought about what Don, Jimmy, and Alan were talking about.

"What's the matter? You look like something is bothering you." Charlie's face immediately filled with concern.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I just saw Don, Jimmy, and your Dad talking about something at the table. They all looked really upset when I came in, and Don yanked something off the table and in to his lap. He didn't think I saw but I did." She looked into Charlie's eyes.

"What do you think it was about?" He reached up and moved a strand of hair from her eyes and swept it behind her ear.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with my parent's murder, but I can't be sure." She turned her head to look out the window.

"Do you think you need to be under protection again?" Charlie's face fell. He almost worried himself sick last year when Kelley was in danger. He didn't know if he could go through that again.

"No, no I don't think so. If I did Don and Jimmy would tell me." She turned to face Charlie. "Please don't worry Charlie, I could be totally wrong. Don and Jimmy would never put me in danger. I've put my life into both of their hands before and they took care of me. I trust them with my life and I would do it again."

"Ok. Whatever you think is best, and I know Don wouldn't let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead. "I just know I can't ever lose you. You mean to me too much to me." He moved closer to her as he said this.

"I'm not going anywhere Professor Eppes." She moved closer as well. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Glad to hear it." He leaned in close and kissed her passionately. She gladly kissed him back.

A LITTLE LATER

After showers and getting dressed Charlie and Kelley headed to the kitchen for what smelled like a wonderful breakfast. "What smells so good in here, Sara?" Charlie asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Well let's see." Sara observed all of the food she had prepared. "We have bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy."

"Who made the gravy?" Kelley asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You know Pappy did." Sara smiled at her. Pappy referred to her husband CD.

"I should have known." Kelley headed to the counter and picked up a plate and began helping herself. Charlie followed close behind.

"This is some good stuff Sara." Don said through a mouthful of food.

"I knew you would like the food here G-man." Kelley joined he and Jimmy at the table.

"So what are you up to today Little One?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it's a nice day, so I figured we'd head to campus and show everyone the Grove and maybe get in a round of disk golf."

"Can I come too?" Hamp and his brother Dalt asked simultaneously.

"I don't know how much money you got?" Kelley narrowed her eyes at the young boys.

"All of yours and Charlie's if you let me use Monopoly money." Hamp said with a smile. Everyone laughed.

"I guess that'll have to do." Kelley reached over and tussled his hair.

After breakfast, everyone got ready to head out for the day. "So are you coming with us Don or are you hanging out with your new BFF Jimmy?" Kelley cocked her head to the side and smiled at Don.

"And miss disk golf? Are you crazy?" Don chuckled a little.

"I was just checking." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You two have been hanging out a lot I thought you had found a new past time for the trip."

"Nah. I'm on vacation remember?" Don gave her a smile as they all headed out the door.

The rest of the day went by slowly. The group included Kelley, Charlie, Don, Alan, Hamp, Dalt, Ann, and her daughter Elizabeth, they took a driving tour of Oxford. They went to see the Grove first. Kelley explained how the Grove was used as the tailgating area for Ole Miss home games. "Just wait until Friday; this place will be covered in tents. The tents will be loaded with food and decorated with so much red and blue it's not even funny." They visited Rowan Oak, the home of William Faulkner. This stop was for Alan. As they walked the grounds, Kelley noticed that along with Charlie's hand holding, Don seemed to be staying right by her side at all times. The day continued with a round of disk golf. Everyone was having lots of fun. Dalt and Hamp were having a great time with Charlie and Don. Picking on each other and goofing off.

"Just think one day that'll be your little monster's they're playing with." Elizabeth came to stand beside Kelley. They watched the two sets of brothers laughing and playing a few feet away.

"Ya think so?" She smiled at the thought of her and Charlie having children some day.

"Duh! Have you seen the way he looks at you? Trust me Little One, that boy is not going anywhere." Elizabeth gave her playful shove. "Now what about that brother of his? Is he seeing anyone?"

"Whoa now! He is way too old for you." Kelley pointed at Elizabeth and giving her the protective big sister like stare.

"Don't hate!" Elizabeth gave her a shove.

After the game, everyone was hungry. They decided on a good Southern home cooking restaurant in the main part of town called the Square. And it was just that, a square of stores with they city court house in the middle. The restaurant was called Ajax's. "I want to sit by Don." Hamp spoke up as they walked closer to the table.

"I think we can arrange that." Don chuckled and helped the six-year-old into his seat. "What are you going to get?" Don looked down at the little boy.

"Chicken and dumplings. It's my favorite." Hamp smiled up at him.

"If it's you favorite, then I'll probably like it too." Don gave the little boy a big smile.

After getting their food everyone ate and joked and laughed. Don's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, excused himself, and headed outside to take the call. "Megan, give me good news."

"We are close to Oxford." Her voice didn't sound comforting.

"Ladybug's life may be in danger I need better news than that." Don put his free hand on his hip.

"We checked with people at the airport. They saw Baker getting off of the plane, and the people at the rental car counter remember him renting a car. He paid cash." Megan reported what she knew.

"Anything on the car?" Don asked.

"It has a locator chip and we tracked it down to the Kroger parking lot there in Oxford. We gave Agent Shorter a call. He checked it out, but there was nothing. Funny thing is the Kroger is right next door to the FBI building. He's taunting us." Megan sighed disgusted.

"How close are you guys?" Don was anxious to get his team on the ground in Oxford.

"About 20 more miles. What do you want us to do when we get into town?" She asked trying to gauge the concern in Don's voice.

"Get in touch with Agent Shorter and have him meet you somewhere. You guys work with him. I'll be in the loop, but I don't want Ladybug scared so I'm acting as if nothing is going on. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary today, but I want to make sure she has someone with her at all times." Don glanced back inside to make sure Kelley wasn't looking. She wasn't, she was happily talking to Hamp and the rest. "I'm gonna make damn sure this guy doesn't get anywhere near Ladybug."

"And we're gonna help you Don. Just as soon as we get there." Megan meant every word she said. She was there last year, and she knew what Kelley had gone through, what they all had. Rials had outsmarted them and gotten his hands on Kelley last time, she was going to make sure that this time things would be different.


	26. No Place Like Home Part 5

NOVEMBER 23, MONDAY

Kelley and Charlie woke up early that morning. It was the day of the trip she had been dreading, the day she was going to visit the cemetery. But first they were going to see Kelley's family on her mother's side. They headed to the kitchen for another of G's breakfasts.

"You heading to the cemetery today Little One?" G asked from the stove.

"Yes ma'am. I know it's going to be tough but Charlie, Alan, and Don are going with me. We're going to see mom's folks first." She headed to the frige to pour herself some juice. "Don, Charlie, Alan you guys want juice?" The three Eppes men had entered the room and were getting their plates ready to eat.

"You bet Ladybug." Don came over and tusseled her hair. "You know I like justice with my breakfast."

"I know Don. Just checking." She got down four glasses and began to make everyone's juice.

"Ladybug, you know we can take care of ourselves right?" Alan asked adding butter to his French toast.

"She does. She's just always been like that. She likes to take care of people. Especially the boys and Elizabeth." G said fixing herself a cup of coffee. "Pappy you want some more coffee?" She had brought the pot over to her husband.

"Yes please." He answered as she poured.

Don leaned over to Charlie and whispered. "I think I see now where she gets it."

"I heard that Don." G returned to the kitchen.

Everyone sat down and ate their breakfast. Afterward everyone got ready and Kelley drove the Eppes men to the small community her mother grew up in, and where most of her family still lived. It was a small town outside of Oxford called Water Valley. They stopped at Kelley's aunt's house where all of the family had decided to meet up.

"I wasn't expecting a family reunion here too!" Kelley got out of the car and was met by her mom's oldest sister Carmita.

"Well Hunny, we figured we make it easy on you. This must be your fella we've been hearing so much about." She gave Kelley a big hug.

"Yes ma'am it is. Aunt Carmita this is Charlie Eppes, his brother Don and dad Alan." Carmita greeted each of them in turn.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all. Now let's get inside and see everyone." She led the group into the house.

The house was crowded. Kelley's mom was the middle child of 11 kids so there were lots of aunts, uncle, and cousins to meet. Everyone was so happy to see Kelley and meet her new friends from California.

"Well you sure look good." Her cousin Angela was saying.

"You know I feel pretty good too." She gave her cousin a big smile.

"Girl, I'd smile too if I had a cutie like that." She gave Kelley a wink.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She elbowed her.

"I'm serious. He seems to really be in love with you. And you need that after all the crap you've had to deal with. You deserve someone who loves you like that."

"Thanks. He is great and his dad and brother have made me feel like one of the family." She looked at Angela just as her aunt Carmita called them to lunch.

Kelley headed to the table with her plate. It was the usual that her grandmother used to make. Ham, pinto beans, corn, and biscuits.

"You know sometimes the simplest meals are the best." Alan said as he cleaned his plate.

"I know that was so good." Don said as he pushed away from the table.

"Well with 11 kids Mamaw had to find cheap ways to feed all of them. Pinto beans were always cheap." Kelley gave the guys a smile as she took another bite. "I forgot how much I missed meals like this."

"You know you can feed a country girl all the fancy California dinners in the world but she still loves what she grew up on." Charlie smiled at her. "But I can see why. This is really good."

"I told you guys I would show you some southern hospitality." Kelley leaned over and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

The crew hung out at Carmita's house most of the day. They were getting ready to leave and head to the cemetery. Kelley was making her round and saying good bye to all of her family. Charlie knew it would take her awhile so he pulled her uncle's to the side.

"I need to ask you all a question. I'm not sure how traditions work around here so I wanted to ask you before I did anything." Charlie began to talk to the men gathered there.

"I think I know where this is going." Uncle Gary looked to his brothers and smiled.

"Me too." Her Uncle Rocky elbowed his brother Freddie.

"Aw hell son just ask." Freddie put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie took a deep breath, "Ok here goes."

After all the good-byes were said Kelley, Charlie, Don, and Alan headed to the car. "Now you make sure she finishes her Master's. Kelley is the only one of the 63 grand kids to even get a Bachelor's degree so for her to keep going would mean a lot to this family."

"I don't think that will be a problem. She loves school. But I promise I will make sure she does." Charlie gave Carmita a hug.

They all got back in the car and Kelley started to drive to the cemetery. Everyone could tell she was really quiet. "Are you ok?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah I just haven't been to my parent's grave since the day after the funeral. I was so hell bend on getting out of here. I just couldn't do it." She kept driving calmly.

"Well you have backup this time Ladybug. We're all with you." Don said putting his hand on her shoulder from behind her.

They finally reached the cemetery. They all got out and let Kelley lead the way in silence. "Well here we are." She approached a small area separated from the rest of the lots by a railroad tie square. "The James family plot." She pointed to a headstone marked with the names Jesse and Mary James. "That's my Nanny and Papaw. My dad's parents. And this.." She pointed to another. "..this is my parents." She stopped in front of their headstone. She stood there in silence for awhile as tears came down her cheeks. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." She began to talk to them. Charlie put his arm around her shoulders. Don and Alan moved closer to comforter her. "This is Charlie, Alan, and Don Eppes. They are taking good care of me in the big city." She smiled and wiped her tears. "And don't worry Don here is in the FBI too. And if I know him, before we leave here he will find who did this to you." They all smiled at this.

"I'm gonna do my best." As he said this Don's FBI instincts kicked in. He felt as if someone was watching them. He reached for his gun only to realize that it wasn't there. "Someone's here" he thought. He remembered that Kelley and Charlie had no idea he was on the lookout for the guy posing as Baker. Of course they were all staring at him by this point. "Sorry, thought I heard something."

"Well we are in the middle of nowhere." Kelley gave him a little smile. "There are probably critters in the woods." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You're too jumpy G-Man." She smiled at him. "But I needed a laugh." They stayed a few more minutes and they headed back to G's house.

It was a warn day so for dinner G was having Jimmy grill in the back yard. They were having burgers with fries G cooked inside. Of course the boys were excited. "Don let's play catch!" Hamp called across the backyard.

"Play catch huh? Whatda 'ya think Ladybug?" Don turned to Kelley. "Should I play catch with this little monster?"

"Hmm" she thought for a second. "I don't know Hamp Don used to play baseball in the minor leagues. He's pretty good."

Hamps eyes grew big. "Really? The minor leagues? That is so cool! But it's just catch not a real game."

"You're right there." She nodded to Don. "Go ahead. But take it easy on him Hamp he's out of practice."

"Watch it Ladybug." Don pointed back at her and he was being drug by the hand into the yard by Hamp.

Everyone was hanging around in the yard and goofing off. Kelley had moved to the edge of the yard by herself and was looking at G's flower garden. Suddenly she got a feeling she hadn't had in over a year. It was the same feeling she had gotten outside of the bingo hall before the ordeal with Rials started. She began to look around into the trees behind the house. The back of the property back up to a highway but the trees had been planted to drown out some of the noise. She could see through them a little and could defiantly make out a car parked on the side of the road. She moved a little closer to the tree line. She could have sworn she could have seen someone standing beside the car. She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin. She screamed loudly which of course sent Don whirling around and reaching for his gun.

"Whoa! Sorry Little One." Jimmy had been the one so startle her. "I was just coming to see what you were looking at so hard over here."

"Gosh Jimmy! You scared me half to death!" Everyone had gone back to their fun. "I thought I saw someone by that car that's parked on the road." She pointed to where the car was just in time for Jimmy to see it speed off.

"Hmm." He thought the worst but did a good job hiding it from her. "Must have overheated or something. Nothing to worry about. Come on food's ready." He took her arm and guided her back to the group. He quickly exchanged glances with Don.

Everyone finished eating and headed inside to watch a movie. Afterwards it time for teeth brushing, face washing, and then off to bed. Hamp wanted Don to help him do all three. Kelley watched on and smiled. Charlie came up and joined her. "He is so good with kids." Kelley put her arm around Charlie's waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"He is. Just wait until they are his niece or nephew, he'll be even better." He kissed her forehead. "You've been awfully quiet tonight. You ok?"

"Yeah just a long day is all. I do want to talk to you about something but it can wait." Don had finished helping Hamp in the bathroom so she headed in to get herself ready for bed.

After saying goodnight to everyone Kelley and Charlie began to settle in for the night. She pulled the covers back and joined Charlie as he read a math magazine. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie asked and she scooted closer to him.

"Is it just me or has Don been acting weird to you? I mean he freaked out at the cemetery and tonight when I was looking at that car in the trees he and Jimmy exchange a weird glance. Both times he reached for his gun." Kelley lay down and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah I did notice that. What? Do you think something's up?" Charlie put his arm around her and began to stoke her arm.

"I don't know. Don's on edge a lot of the time but only when he's working an important case. Which tells me he's working mom and dad's murder but not telling me what's going on." She raises her head and looked at Charlie.

"Do you think you could be in danger?" He face grew concerned.

"I don't know. I did get this weird feeling today, when I saw that car through the trees it felt like someone was staring at me." She shivered a little remembering how it felt.

"Did you tell Don or Jimmy?" Charlie's concern was growing even more.

"No. Do you think I should?" She gave him a questioning look. "I mean I don't want them to overreact but then again if something is going on they need to know everything."

"Exactly. I think you should tell them in the morning. You can't be too careful." He smiled warmly. "Now it has been a long day and we have an even longer one planned for tomorrow, so let's get some sleep."

She cuddled close as he turned off his lamp. "Goodnight Charlie. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep tight." Charlie pulled her close but couldn't sleep. He was too worried about the trouble that could be heading their way.


	27. No Place Like Home Part 6

NOVEMBER 23, TUESDAY

"Good morning all!" Kelley called as she entered the kitchen.

"Wow you must have slept well last night." Elizabeth sat at the table filing her nails.

"I did actually, but apparently Charlie didn't. He is being such a pain to get up this morning." Kelley headed for the coffee pot.

"You shouldn't have kept him up so late last night." Elizabeth looked up and smiled wickedly.

"Elizabeth Joanne Patterson! That is not at all funny!" Kelley shot her a dirty look.

"Oh come on you know it's funny." Elizabeth got up and came to hug her.

"Ok maybe a little funny." She finished pouring the coffee. "I'm assuming we are following the usual Shorter Family Thanksgiving Week Zoo Visit Schedule and getting breakfast on the way there."

"You would be correct." She re-took her seat at the table.

"Have you seen Don or Jimmy this morning?" Kelley looked over to Elizabeth.

"Yep. I saw them heading towards town as I was driving over this morning." She looked up from her nail filing. "I thought it was weird, them leaving that early. Maybe G sent them out to get doughnuts, but they should have been back by now."

"Hmm. That is weird." Kelley thought for a moment. "Well I'm gonna go try to wake up Charlie again." She headed down the hall and into the room she and Charlie were sharing. "Charlie it's Zoo Day time to get up."

"The polar bears can wait. I want some more sleep." He rolled over buried his head in the pillow.

"Why did you stay up so late last night?" She sat the coffee mug down on the bedside table.

"I just couldn't sleep." She rolled over again to look at her now.

"Lies! You are worrying about me aren't you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes." He sat up and grabbed his coffee. "But I promise I will not let it ruin the remainder of our trip. I promise."

"Good. And as soon as Don and Jimmy get back I am going to tell them about yesterday." She smiled at him. "I'm gonna grab a shower before the little monsters get up." She grabbed her clothes from her bag and headed out of the room.

After her shower Kelley headed into the living room to help G get things ready to head to the zoo. Meanwhile Charlie took his shower. As she came into the room she saw Jimmy and Don coming up the steps and into the kitchen. She met them at the door. "Hey. I need to talk to you two."

"What's up Little One?" Jimmy headed for the coffee pot.

"Well yesterday when I was looking at that car through the trees I had this weird feeling right before that." She looked to her two favorite FBI agents.

"What kind of feeling Ladybug?" Don followed Jimmy to the coffee pot.

"Well you know that feeling that someone is staring at you and they are not happy?" Don and Jimmy both looked at her suspiciously. "It was like that."

"Do you think it was the person standing by the car?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. I think it was. Is something going on that I need to know about guys?" She looked from Don to Jimmy and back again.

"We don't know yet Ladybug. But don't you worry we have everything under control." Don reassured her.

"Ok guys. Just tell me what I need to do." She sat down at the kitchen table and the guys joined her.

"For right now just stay close to either Don or myself, so we can keep an eye on you." Jimmy said as he sipped his coffee.

"Ok I can do that. But keep an eye on Charlie too. He is a little clueless to that kind of stuff. Plus he's usually so distracted with math stuff so he doesn't notice anything." She smiled at the two of them.

"Deal." Don laughed and leaned back into his chair, revealing his gun. Kelley's face fell.

"How serious is this?" She looked at Don and Jimmy with a very serious look this time. "And no BS give it to me straight."

Don breathed out heavily. "We're not sure. The guy who killed your parents could be anywhere, so we are just taking precautions." He looked her right in the eyes. "Don't worry he may not even be around here."

"Ok Don. I trust you both and I know you'll tell me if something changes right?" She looked at them both.

"Of course we will." Jimmy smiled at her and took her hand.

"Ok. Let me go help Beth with the boys." She got up from the table and headed to the hall.

"We're gonna have to be on our toes." Jimmy spoke quietly to Don.

"I know but my team is following us to Memphis and will be following us through the zoo and keeping a lookout for Baker or whoever he is." Don looked up from his coffee with a determined look. "If he comes close to her we'll know."

After everyone was ready they all loaded in to two cars and headed to the Memphis zoo. They stopped at a McDonald's on the way out of town. The drive took an hour and everyone piled out at the zoo. They gathered everything they would need for the day and headed inside.

"Ok. Dalt and Hamp you two have to stay close to an adult, the rest of you are old enough to go on your own. I have that it's 9am we will meet back her at 12 for lunch." Joey, one of G's sons and the boys' father announced.

"I'm going with Don!" Hamp announced happily.

"I'm going with Charlie!" Dalt chimed in.

The two boys took the hands of their chosen Eppes brother. Don was going to stay close to Kelley and of course so was Charlie. So they headed out to see the animals. A few hours into the trip Kelley walked a little ahead with the boys to look at the meerkats. "So Don," Charlie started. "Is there a reason you are carrying a gun while you're on vacation?" He looked at his brother slyly.

"How did you know I have my gun, I have it concealed?" Don looked at his brother confused.

"Kelley saw it this morning. She's not worried but I am." Charlie stopped and faced his brother. "Don what is going on here? I trust you but I wanna know what to expect."

"Ok Charlie, we have reason to believe the guy behind the identity thefts and the murders has been tracking Kelley. He left Oxford right after she did and picked up operations in LA." Don looked at Charlie seriously.

"So he's been following her?"Charlie looked at worried.

"Yeah. It looks that way. His scheme usually only keeps him at one school for one semester, but he stayed at USC for almost a year now. He's been keeping himself going by posing as Justin Baker and stealing other student's identities and ripping them off." Don gave him a concerned look.

"So where is he now?" He turned his attention to where Kelley stood with Dalt and Hamp.

"We're not sure. A couple days ago we found the body of the real Justine Baker and our suspect is in the wind." Don took a deep breath. "We think he could be here in Oxford after Kelley." He could tell Charlie was getting anxious. "But Charlie we're not sure and that's why Jimmy and I have been staying so close to her. Neither of us is going to let anything happen to her. Plus we have extra agents following us as we speak for extra eyes."

"OK Don. Whatever you need me to do I'll do it." Charlie smiled at his brother. "I can come up with some equation to help you locate him based on his last known locations."

"Ok Charlie. But tonight, I want Kelley to enjoy her day. We'll work on it after she's asleep." Don put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Come on Don! Let's go to the aquarium!" Hamp called back to Don.

"Right behind you guys." He waved to them. "Come on. I need to stay closer."

"By all means don't let me stop you." Charlie followed Don to catch up with Kelley and the boys. The five of them headed into the building that housed the aquarium. They spent several minutes looking at all the fish and water creatures.

Kelley was admiring a clown fish when she saw something on the other side of tank that made her curious. The tank was set into a wall which stood in the middle of the room and was open on both sides so people on either side could see into it. Kelley saw someone she thought she knew through the tank. She leaned into to take a closer look. "That looks like Justine," she thought, "I met him my first day of school." She headed around the wall to try and catch him, but when she made it around he wasn't there. "Hmmm that's weird."

"What's up Ladybug?" Don staying close behind her at all times followed her around the wall.

"I thought I saw someone I knew." She was still looking around the room for the person she was looking for.

"Who? Anybody we know?" Don looked at her but hid his concern. Had she made one of his team?

"A guy from school. I met him my first day of grad school and I've seen him several times around campus." She continues to scan. "His name is Justine."

"Justine huh?" Don's internal radar went off. "Justine what?"

"Baker. He's a math major at USC." She took one last look around. "I guess it wasn't him. Oh well. You ready to go."

Don grabbed his phone. "Yeah we can go." He ushered Kelley, Charlie, and the boys from the room. He followed close behind with his hand at his gun and the other on his phone. He sent a text to his team to sweep the area around the aquarium.

The rest of the time before lunch went off without a hitch. Don kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. When they finally met up with everyone for lunch he managed to get Jimmy aside. "We may have a problem."

"What's up?" Jimmy immediately became interested.

"Kelley thought she saw someone from school in the aquarium." Don lowered his voice. "She said his name was Justine Baker."

"What?" Jimmy spoke a little too loudly and some of their party looked his way. He realized this and quickly lowered his voice. "She's met this guy? When? How?"

"At school. She met him her fist day and said she has seen him several other times around campus." He shook his head. "Her first day of school was after our guy would have assumed Baker's identity, so she's seen this guy and he's seen her."

"Dang it! If she thought she saw him, she probably did. That means he is defiantly here and he's following her." Jimmy looked upset.

"Yeah but they wouldn't have locked this place down without a confirmed sighting. So I had my team sweep the area around the aquarium." Don was worried if he had made the right decision.

"You made the right call." He looked around to his family. "But we need to get her out of here. There are too many people and not enough of us to look out for her."

"Tell you what. You keep an eye on her and I'll call my team and see what they've got." Don headed away from the group and began to make his calls.

MEANWHILE

Kelley, Charlie, Alan, and the boys sat at the picnic tables eating their lunches. "So Alan. Have you had a good time today?" Kelley asked.

"Yes I have. Sara, CD, and I have had a nice day on the tram, slowly going through the park." He smiled at her. "I know you three have been busy with Dalt and Hamp."

"Yes we have." Charlie chimed in. "But it's been fun. It's been a good day."

"I'm going to go get another juice box. Alan will you come with me?" Dalt asked as he got up from his seat.

"I sure will. Hamp would you like to come?" Alan asked as he got up and took the little boy by the hand.

"Sure." Hamp took Alan's other hand and they all headed over to G to get more juice.

"He is loving being around those boys." Charlie smiled as he watched his dad with the kids.

"Yeah he is! He will be dropping grandkid hints left and right when we get home." Kelley ran her arm through Charlie's and laid her head on his shoulder. She noticed Don standing at the edge of the group on the phone. "Wonder what Don's up too?"

"I'm not sure." After his earlier conversation with Don, Charlie knew that look of concern on his face wasn't a good sign.

"He acted really strange when I thought I saw someone from school in the aquarium." She looked up at Charlie without moving her head.

"You know Don he's always a little jumpy." Charlie reassured her.

"Yeah. I guess it's because he thinks the guy who killed my parents could be around." She raised her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'll go see what's up." Charlie kissed her forehead and headed over to his brother.

"Alright, David just keep your eyes peeled. Jimmy and I are gonna figure out a way to get us out of here without a scene." Don saw Charlie approach. "Keep me updated." He hung up.

"Was that David?" Charlie looked at his brother surprised. "He's here isn't he? Don what are you not telling me?"

"Ahhhh" Don let out an exasperated growl. "Charlie I can't talk about it to you here. We can talk about it tonight but right now I need you to stay close to her so I can keep an eye on you both."

"Don just tell me one thing. Is she in danger?" He looked to his brother for some kind of reassurance.

"We think so." He let out a sigh. "Charlie I'll tell you everything just not now ok?"

"Ok Don. I'll talk to you tonight." Charlie headed over and took his seat by Kelley.

"So what did you find out?" Kelley took Charlie's arm again.

"Nothing more than what you already know. Sorry." He kissed her forehead again.

"Ewwwww." Hamp and Dalt said together. "Charlie you're gonna get girl cooties." Hamp added.

"Trust me guys. One day you guys will not mind getting girl cooties." Charlie gave both boys a smile.

"Nope. I don't think so." Hamp said with a shake of his head.

"Believe me. You'll see." Charlie gave them another smile.

After a conference with Don, Jimmy approached his mom. "Mom we may need to cut this trip short."

"What for Jimmy? We haven't seen all of the animals yet." She looked at him with a confused face.

"Mom trust me, we need to get out of here." He gave her his best "I can't tell you what's going on" look.

" Ok. How are we gonna do this without angering the natives." She pointed towards the kids.

"Not sure yet." Jimmy was thinking really hard.

"Leave it to me." G headed over to the family. "Ok everyone I'll make you all a deal." She began to announce. "Pappy and I are not feeling well so if we head home now I will make everyone homemade hot chocolate and blueberry pound cake when we get back." Everyone thought for a moment and then agreed to leave.

"That was the easiest exit I think I've ever made." Don commented to Jimmy.

"That's how she gets us every time." Jimmy shook his head as he watched his mom and family begin to pack up. "With food."

The family packed up and headed back to the cars. Once they got home the rest of the afternoon was spent goofing off and watching movies. After dinner, G made good on her promise with homemade hot chocolate and blueberry pound cake.

"Sara this is delicious." Alan announced after his first bite and sip.

"I'll be sure and ship you some frozen when you get home." G said as she hand more cups to the boys.

After their hot chocolate everyone decided to turn in. Once Charlie was sure Kelley was sound asleep, he gently snuck out of bed and quietly left the room. He met up with Don and Jimmy in the kitchen. "Ok Don what's going on?" He asked quietly as he entered the room.

"Is she asleep?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. She'll be out until morning. Now what can I do to help?" Charlie sat down and began to listen to his brother and Jimmy hash out the details of the case. Once he had all of the information, Charlie began to create expressions that could pinpoint Baker's location as well as places that would be of less risk for Kelley to be in during their remaining time in Oxford. It was almost 2 in the morning when Charlie revealed his results. "I can say will a 97% certainty they you suspect is in Oxford. I can also say the Grove and the stadium on a crowded football game day are not safe places for Kelley to be."

"I kinda figured that Charlie, but if we try to cancel that she will get too suspicious." Don looked to his brother. "We'll just have to stay on our toes." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Go get some sleep Charlie, there's nothing else we can do tonight. Plus if she wakes up and you're not there, she'll be even more suspicious. Let's just let her enjoy this trip as much as she can."

"Ok Don. See you in a few hours." Charlie headed down the hall and quietly slid into bed next to Kelley. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she cuddled closer to him in her sleep.


	28. No Place Like Home Part 7

LATER THAT WEEK

The rest of the week went by with no problems. Don kept a close to Kelley and at night he, Jimmy, Charlie, and the rest of the team worked on how to protect Kelley and catch Baker. Kelley remained blissfully unaware of how much trouble she could be in, and Don and Charlie were determined to keep it that way. Wednesday was spent shopping with Amanda and Megan of course with Charlie and Don in tow. Thanksgiving Day was spent watching parades, football, and eating WAY too much at a family reunion for Kelley's dad's side of the family. Friday was a lazy day at G's house getting ready for the game day festivities on campus the following day.

"Ok let's go over this again. I want to at least look like I know what I'm doing." Don looked at Kelley again.

"Ok here's how it goes." She looked at him and began to chant. "Hotty Toddy gosh a'mighty who the hell are we? Hey! Flim flam bim bam Ole Miss by damn!"

"Ok I think I got it." Don tried the cheer himself.

"Perfect!" Kelley smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll make you a Rebel yet!"

"So where does this cheer come from?" Alan asked.

"Not really sure. There are tons of stories on how it came to be." G added. "Now that Hotty Toddy is learned I think it's time for me to turn in." Slowly everyone went to bed. Once Charlie was sure Kelley was sound asleep he headed to the kitchen. Don, Jimmy, and both of their teams had already assembled there.

"Ok. Everyone knows their positions around the tent and in the stadium. Luckily the school was willing to make allowances to let our extra agents in." Don was saying.

"What can I do?" Charlie asked as he entered the room.

"Charlie, I just need you to stay close to her so we can protect you both, I also need you to act normal. I don't want to ruin her day." Don watched his brother sit down.

"Have you guys gotten any more leads on where he is?" He asked looking around the table.

"Well we saw the guy Wednesday following you guys while you were shopping on the Square. We chased him down but couldn't find him. It's like he disappeared." Colby said.

"But don't worry Charlie. You know we won't let anything happen to Kelley." David reassured him.

"Alright everybody. Let's go over this one more time and then turn in. I want everybody sharp tomorrow. There will be over 60,000 people in the stadium and even more in the Grove. We'll have to be sharp." Don went over their protection plans again with team. Then they all broke off and headed to bed or to their duties.

"Don, you're not using Kelley as bait again are you?" Charlie asked his brother after everyone left.

"Not really, but I would love to catch this guy before Sunday. I don't want have to worry about this when we get home." Don put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "If she draws him out, we'll be ready."

"Ok Don. Just give me a heads up if something is about to go down." Charlie look at his brother for the first time a little worried.

"You got it brother. Now get some sleep." He pointed Charlie towards the hall.

NOVEMBER 27, SATURDAY

Everyone woke up early dressed, packed the car, and headed to the Grove. G had tenderloin and biscuits, hot chocolate, coffee, and muffins at the tent ready for everyone. They all enjoyed their breakfast and spent the rest of the morning touring the campus and the tents.

"Boy you weren't kidding about these tents." Charlie said as they walked through the sea of tailgaters. "You Rebels take this tailgating very seriously.

"I don't care what you say, this is not tailgating." Don laughed as they continued. "I mean look at this, there are chandlers, flower arrangements, and gourmet food. This is way beyond tailgating."

"How bout Groving?" Alan suggested.

"I just call it living." Kelley smiled.

"You got that right, Ladybug." Don put both his hands on her shoulder.

They headed back to the tent for lunch. "I have not seen this much food in this small a space in my life." Don commented. "What are these thing?" He had picked up a small, circular, fried object.

"That's a fried dill pickle, Don." Hamp told him. "Try it. They're really good."

"If you say so Buddy." Don popped the pickle in his mouth. "You're right Hamp, this is really good."

They hung out at the tent a little longer and then it was time to head to the walk-through. "Ok so what goes on at the walk-through?" Alan asked.

"The walk-through is where the team gets off their charter buses and walks down the Walk of Champions to the stadium. Fans line up to wish them luck and cheer them on." Kelley informed them as the headed towards the Student Union.

"Sounds like fun." Don was scanning the crowd. He was on edge with all these people around. Baker could be hiding in plain sight. He had to be ready in case something went down fast. The four of them stood on the side walk and watched the team get off the buses and head toward the stadium. The pep band was playing in the background.

"Ok Don, it's time to show me how good a learner you are." Kelley looked up at him as the cheer leaders yelled "Are you ready?"

The crowed answered "Hell yeah! Damn right!" Don, Charlie, and Alan joined right in. "Hotty Toddy gosh a'might who the hell are we? Hey! Flim flam bim bam Ole Miss by damn!"

Kelley laughed "I knew I'd win you guys over yet!"

"You were right about one thing." Charlie smiled and put his arm around her waist. "This is a lot of fun!"

"And just think, we haven't made it to the game yet." She gave them a big smile.

They headed back to the tent for a few snacks and then headed over to the Grove stage to watch the band warm up. "Pie!" Kelley yelled across the crowded.

"Kelley! Charlie! Don! Alan!" Amanda, in full band uniform, came running up to them. "So are ya'll having fun?"

"We are. You look very nice in your band uniform." Alan commented.

"Thank you Alan. So Kel do you miss this stuff?" Amanda asked.

"You know it. If I could I'd put on a uniform and head to the field." She hugged her and smiled.

"Well I gotta go warm up. You guys enjoy the game." Amanda headed back into the crowd.

"Have fun Pie!" Kelley called after her. She and the Eppes men headed to the back of the crowd and listened as the band warmed up. "Gosh I miss this!" Kelley yelled over the last notes of the warm up.

"That was awesome!" Don mused. "I have never really paid attention to the band at games before, but that was great! Now what?"

"We head to the stadium to watch my Rebels kick some Bulldog butt!" She caught Don and Charlie by the arm and lead them to the stadium. The game was a blast. Ole Miss beat Mississippi State 49-0. "That was so much fun! I love game days!" Kelley was announcing happily as they headed back to the tent. Once they reached the tent, Charlie and Alan headed to the rest room and Kelley sat down next to Don. "So are you going to let Colby, David and Megan have a break to eat any of this good food?"

Don looked at her surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Don! Did you really think I wouldn't notice your team following us around all week?" She smiled at him. "So have they seen the guy yet?"

"Ladybug, how long have you known they've been following us?" Don gave her a confused look.

"I thought I saw David at the zoo, but I wasn't sure, but Colby gave it away on Wednesday. He tried to duck into a clothes rack but his head stuck out too far. I didn't say anything because I knew you had a good reason for having your team here." She gave him a sly smile. "Now come on if they have to be here you might as well let them get something to eat."

Don held up his wrist with his mic on it. "Ok guys. Ladybug made you all. Come on in to the tent."

Kelley looked up and saw Don's team heading for the tent. "You guys fix a plate." She pointed towards the table.

"How come you didn't say anything sooner?" Colby asked. "We've been watching you guys eat all this good food all week while we've been eating takeout."

"Sorry Colby. I just figured you were on duty and you were used to it." Kelley gave him a sly smile. "Plus I figured today would be your toughest day of watching for the bad guys. Now that we are through the hard part, I think you guys deserve a break.

"We'll let's not be too hasty." David held up his hand. "He could still be around here."

"Whatever David, Just eat." Kelley grinned. Everyone began to gather back at the tent to eat supper.

"Has anyone seen Hamp?" G asked.

"Not for awhile." Kelley said look around the tent and thinking of the last time she had seen the little boy.

"Wasn't he with you Cole?" Joey, the boy's dad asked.

"I took him to the bathroom a few minutes ago, but I brought him right back here." The older brother defended himself.

"Ok. Settle down. Let's all just look for him." G held up her hands to stop the coming argument.

The group began to spread out and look for the small boy. Out of the corner of her eye Kelley saw a glimpse of the boy's jacket in the distance. Then his situation came into full view. Hamp was being drug away by a man. He had his hand over Hamp's mouth. Without even thinking about her own safety, she ran after the boy and his captor. She followed them into a space on campus where there were no tents around. "You let him go!" Kelley yelled.

"And if I don't?" The man spoke without turning around. "What are you gonna do Ladybug? You seem to have out ran your FBI protection. I knew it would be hard to get you away from them. But apparently you have a soft spot for this little one here. I realized getting my hands on Hamp here would be the only way to get you alone."

"Who are you?" She asked. The man turned around and raised his head to look at her, her blood ran cold. "Justine? What? Why?"

"Hmm let's think about this." He snarled. She saw he had a knife to Hamp's throat. "Your mom ruined my chance at my score on this campus and then after I killed her and your dad you somehow managed to escape to LA. I of course found out and followed you there. I was waiting for my opportunity to take care of you but it never came. So when I found out that that the genius boyfriend was bringing you back here I knew I would get my chance here."

"Your problem is with me not Hamp. Let him go!" She stayed calm and stared him down.

"You're right. As far away as we are from the crowd, I can kill you and escape before anyone finds you." Baker laughed evilly as he released the boy. Hamp ran to her. She grabbed him in a hug.

"Get behind me Hamp and close your eyes." She whispered. "Don't open them until I tell you too or Don or Uncle Jimmy come and get you. Understand?" Hamp shook his head and did as she had told him.

"Any last words?" Baker asked as he came closer to her. "I'll be sure and use your blood to write them on the side walk for your G-man."

"Yeah. How 'bout go to Hell." She snarled at him.

"Oh so the Ladybug is not afraid of me?" He laughed in her ear.

"No. I'm not afraid of you." She smiled at him.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Cause I've got him." She smiled again and pointed as Colby put a gun to his head.

"I think if I were you I'd put that knife down." Colby growled at him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Baker dropped the knife and put his hand on his head.

"Sorry Justine. I don't joke when it comes to the FBI." Kelley gave him a wink.

"You bitch." He spit at her

"Hey." Colby jerked him backwards and he cuffed him. "That's no way to treat a lady and plus there are little ears here.

Kelley turned around and bent down to be eye level with Hamp. "It's ok buddy you can open your eyes now."

"Are you sure?" He asked through tears.

"I'm sure buddy. Colby has the bad guy already." She pulled his hands down and wrapped him in a hug and picked him up.

"It's ok Don. I've got 'em. Yeah all of them." Colby was on the phone. "Great I'll meet David at the car." He hung up the phone and turned to Kelley. "Don's on his way."

"Ok Colby." Just then Don, Charlie, Jimmy, Alan, and Joey came through the bushes.

"Ladybug, what the hell happened?" Don asked.

"I saw the guy had Hamp. I didn't even think. I just went after him, but I heard Colby right behind me." She looked up at Don while still holding a scared Hamp.

"That was a big risk Little One." Jimmy looked at her with a disappointed. "Why would you do something like that?"

"He had Hamp. There was no way I was gonna let anything happen to him." She began to tear up thinking about what could have happened to him. "He's just a little boy."

Joey walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Little One. You saved my little boy."

"Any time Joey." Kelley gave him a little smile.

"Hey Dad." Hamp raised his head and look at his dad.

"You ok Buddy?" Joey asked him.

"Yep. Kelley took care of me. Like she always does." Hamp looked at her and hugged her tightly. "I love you Kel."

"I love you too Bud." She hugged him back. "Why don't you go with your dad ok? I need to talk to your Uncle Jimmy and Don."

"Ok." Hamp hopped into his dad's arms and they headed back to the tent.

As soon as Joey and Hamp were clear Charlie ran to her and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her. "Don't ever scare me like that again ok?" He pulled her back and looked into her face. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I couldn't let him hurt Hamp." She felt awful for scaring him again.

"Ok you guys let's get back to the tent and then head home. It has been a really long day." Don lead the way.

NOVEMBER 28, SUNDAY

Kelley woke up in her usual spot, next to Charlie with her head on his chest. "Good morning, Babe." She smiled up at him.

"Good morning yourself." He kissed her forehead.

"So we are not going back until tomorrow huh?" Kelley looked up at him.

"Nope. I already called everyone at CalSci and USC to let them know we won't be back until Tuesday." She sat up and looked at him.

"So what are we up to today?" She smiled up at him.

"Well you have to go down to the FBI office and give your statement and then you and are going to spend a little time together." Charlie smiled at her slyly.

"What are you up to Charlie Eppes?" She gave him questioning look.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" He kissed her deeply.

After they got up and dressed, Charlie took Kelley down to the FBI office where Don and Jimmy were waiting. After giving her statement, Charlie took Kelley to a local bed and breakfast for brunch. "Charlie, this is so sweet. My dad used to paint for the guy who owns this place. He even painted it a couple times."

After they finished Charlie got up and took her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sounds good to me." She took his hand and they headed outside. "Wow this place is so pretty."

"I know. The gazebo and the lake just give the right mood don't they?" Charlie smiled at her.

"What mood is that Professor Eppes?" She smiled back at him.

"A romantic one." Charlie stopped walking and took both of her hands in his. "Kelley I need to ask you something."

"What's that Charlie?" She gave him a wink.

"Well I just wanted to tell you.." As he began to talk, out of nowhere it began to rain. "Perfect, just perfect." He groaned.

"Come on we have to get out of the rain!" Kelley laughed and grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the gazebo. They reached the shelter and Charlie began to shake the raindrops from his hair. Kelley reached up and smoothed out some of his wild curls.

"At least in LA you get a little bit of warning." Charlie smiled at her and laughed.

"What can I say? Welcome to Mississippi." She put her arms around his neck. "Now that we are in a dry spot what were you going to ask me Charlie?"

"Well" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was going to say that I love you more than anything in this world." He raised one of his hands to her cheek and began to stroke it gently. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't risk loosing you ever again."

"Charlie…" She tried to cut him off. He raised his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Let me finish." He lowered his finger back to her cheek. "You mean so much to me and you understand me better than anyone else in this world, and seeing the way you protected Hamp made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be the mother of my children, and I want to grow old with you." He stepped back from her and took her hands again. "I was going to wait for Christmas to do this but after all you've been trough this week I think now is as good a time as any." He reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. Kelley's hands went to cover her mouth in surprise, she knew what was coming. "Kelley Dawn James, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? Will you marry me?" Charlie opened the box he had pulled from his pocket to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He looked up at her and smiled.

Kelley took in the sight of the ring and then looked at Charlie's face. She had never loved him more than at that moment. "Oh course I will Charlie!" She smiled down at him.

Charlie began to cry as he slid the ring onto her finger. Once it was on he quickly stood up and pulled her into a hug and a kiss. In between kisses he repeated over and over "I love you." He gave her one last long, slow kissed.

When he pulled away she looked up at him and said. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"Good." He kissed her nose. "Because I'll never stop telling you."


End file.
